Fallen Warriors
by WindrissQuinn
Summary: Anakin has completed his training to become Darth Sidious' apprentice. He is ready to lead the Sith and the Empire to victory against the Republic. But when His master assigns him and his Inquisitors to a secret mission, will he chose to turn his back on everything he's ever known, or will he continue and bring the Jedi to ruin? And why must his path always cross with this Senator?
1. Basic Training

**I've had this story in my head for awhile now. Just thought I would share it. Please let me know if there are any errors. I'm not so good with beginnings of stories, but I've been told my middles are great. Just give it a shot. It is a AU. That's how I write mist of the time.**

 **If you like, I would love to hear from you! Feel free to comment.**

* * *

"Your training is complete. No longer will your name be Anakin Skywalker, but Darth Vader. You will take your place by my side, and together we will defeat the Jedi and rule the galaxy."

Three Years Before

The sound of training blades clashing on each other was the only sound to be heard when Mara entered the training arena. She smiled to herself. Skywalker and Starkiller were at it again. She leaned on the short fence around the arena for a better look. Both had done away with their shirts for the time being and apparently were at a stalemate. Each attack from Skywalker was either quickly blocked or dodged by his opponent.

Finally, with Anakin's next jab, he caught Starkiller in between the ribs with his blade, and with the satisfying shock that the training swords emit, he stepped on Starkiller's wrist and wrenched the blade from his hand.

Mara gave Anakin a slow clap.

"Well done Skywalker. It was time someone put that hothead in his place." She grinned, and swung herself over the fence. "Come on Quinn, you're not going to just lay there in defeat, are you?"

"I might."

"Then you're a nerf herder."

He groaned, and struggled to his feet. Anakin laughed. "You almost had me several times there, though. Like when you kicked me in the gut so you could slash at my neck. That was totally not fair."

Quinn grinned. "The enemy won't play fair, Skywalker. They will do anything in their power to crush you. Just like you did to my wrist."

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess I got to caught up in my moment of glory."

"No need for you to apologize Skywalker. Soon the only person you will answer to is the emperor himself."The new voice startled them all and they turned to see their trainer, Asajj Ventress standing behind them. "Soon, the rest of Skywalker's training will be the emperor's dealings and you will be heading down separate paths. Him to the Sith, you and Jade to more training with me to become Enforcers. If you do well in your training, you might even achieve the rank of Inquisitor. If your training is completed for today, then begin with your evening tasks."

She turned and strode from the room.

"Spoilsport",Quinn whispered behind her back.

Mara gathered up the training blades and for the guys to grab their tunics. Mara wrinkled her nose.

"You two should hit the refreshener. You smell like a couple of Hutts."

"You would too, if you trained as long as we just did," retorted Quinn.

Mara tossed her mid-length auburn hair and marched off to put the blades away. Anakin grinned. He loved the way his friends bantered back and forth. They had been in training together since they were all about eight or nine. Quinn and Mara had been running circles around their teachers in the Imperial Academy, so the emperor's personal assassin Ventress, had their blood tested for a midi-chlorian count. Both numbers had been exceptionally high. So the emperor had ordered her to train them alongside the boy that was to become his new apprentice. That boy, of course was Anakin Skywalker. They became friends and proved the emperor's point that competition was strengthening and a important part of their training. That was seven years ago. Now their training together was almost finished. True, they would still see each other sometimes, but it wouldn't be as friends. It would be as Sith and Enforcer.

Anakin sighed. He wasn't looking forward to giving up his friends, but just the thought of becoming Lord Sidious' apprentice was thrilling. Sure, the training would be much harder and more painful than anything he had done with Mara and Quinn, but it would be worth it. And finally getting a lightsaber would be a reward all in itself.

He leaned out of the refreshener and grabbed for his clothes. They weren't there. He grabbed a towel and went charging into the room that he and Quinn shared. Anakin saw Quinn face darken with his unearthly grin.

"Aren't you missing something, Master Skywalker?" He asked innocently.

Anakin made a grab at Quinn, but missed."You'll be missing a few things when I'm through with you, you lowlife scum," Anakin growled.

They tussled, Anakin grabbing at the clothes that Quinn was holding out of his reach. Anakin had gotten Quinn into a headlock. If he could just reach his clothes...

"Well of all things I've found you two doing over the years, this has got to be one of the strangest."

Both boys jumped at the sound of Mara's voice. Anakin made a final grab at Quinn and succeeded to come up victorious. Quinn glared at Mara.

"Come on Jade, it's not like your supposed to be in here anyway. I was just trying to get some payback on Anakin."

Mara laughed. "Naw, I was just coming to tell you guys to come on and eat. It's about time. I'll see you when you get to the cafeteria. You'd better put on something a bit more covering, Ani."

When the boys finished dressing, they headed down the corridor to the cafeteria. After getting their food, they sat down next to Mara. Anakin spoke first. "So what exactly do you guys learn during your Enforcer skill training?"

Mara wrinkled her forehead. "Well, we've learned skills in leadership, politics, interrogation, and all ways of espionage. Basic medical and mechanics, too. Quinn got a secondary in technology, and they made me take dancing and social skills." She rolled her eyes. "They say a skill like that can get you into lots of places around the galaxy, but that doesn't make it any more enjoyable. Oh and we both had to learn a lot of skills in hacking into different types of systems. That's a skill I know I'll use. Not to mention learning every form of fighting styles there are in this galaxy

Quinn looked thoughtful. "I wonder what the next stage of training is going to be like. They said it'll be much harder, and a lot more taxing then anything else we've ever done. But look at the bright side. When our training is complete, we'll all get lightsabers. Of course, only Anakin's will be red, the color of the true Sith."

Anakin nodded. "True, but you're both powerful and formidable opponents." He lowered his voice. "And we all know Quinn's secret." None of them dared say it out loud, but they all knew that Quinn had unlocked the power of Sith lightning. They thought it best not to mention it to anyone, lest it be reported to the emperor. They all knew that the emperor would not let anyone with that great of power to live, for fear that they would one day try to overthrow him. Quinn had no intention of overthrowing the emperor, (at least not yet), so the trio decided to keep it under wraps. Quinn practiced in private when they were sure they weren't being watched. Anakin was a little jealous.

When they finished eating, they said goodnight and went their separate ways. Anakin and Quinn to their quarters, and Mara to hers. As the boys were going to sleep, Anakin said,"I can't believe that they think we're ready for the next stage in training. We're hardly fifteen."

"Speak for yourself. I know I'm ready," Quinn mumbled. "And I happen to be sixteen, not fifteen."


	2. One Year Later

**I didn't want to wait to update, so here's another chapter. Please let me know how my pacing is. I don't want to go to fast or to slow.**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been a year since Anakin had started his training with Lord Sidious. And as he had predicted, he rarely saw Mara and Quinn. He knew they rarely got breaks from their training, but he sometimes wondered if they had forgotten him. The Emperor told him never to have personal attachments, but Anakin didn't think that applied to friends.

He tried contacting Quinn, but never even got a signal. But then again, Quinn was known for taking his comlink apart when he got bored.

Finally, he got through to Mara's com.

"Hey Jade, I have tomorrow night off if you and Starkiller want to come and meet me at the cafeteria at dinner hour. Whatcha say?"

Mara's voice sounded dubious. "Well... we might make it. I don't know what Quinn's schedule's like. I'll ask him though. I know I can probably sneak off for an hour or two. See you tomorrow Ani. Or should I say, Vader."

Anakin could almost see the look she was making when she said "Vader". She was probably rolling her eyes too.

The next day, Anakin didn't focus on his training very well. Which happened to put the emperor in a bad mood. Which earned Anakin some high voltage punishment. The emperor had no tolerance for anything but focusing on the task at hand and anything short of that resulted in punishment. It was Anakin's personal belief that the emperor enjoyed tormenting him (an assumption which was most likely true.)

When it was time to go meet Mara and Quinn, Anakin hurried to the cafeteria as fast as his aching body would let him. When he arrived, Mara was already there. Anakin slid into a chair next to her. Immediately he sensed something was wrong. Mara was emitting so much anger and confusion it was almost visible. He glanced at her with a worried look. "Where's Quinn? Couldn't he make it?"

Mara sighed. Anakin noticed that she looked extremely tired, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Quinn was unable to make it. He's sorry, but he had an unexpected, standardized training session to... attend." She sounded like she was repeating something out of a textbook. (Which she probably was.)

Anakin frowned. For some reason, he didn't like the sound of "standardized training session" He didn't know why, but it gave him a bad feeling.

"What goes on in these "sessions", Mara? You look like you want to say more, but won't. The Mara I know wouldn't let anyone shut her up if she wanted to speak her mind."

She smiled slightly. "It's against protocol to speak of these sessions, Skywalker. But like you said, that shouldn't stop me from telling you. To sum it up, they're torturing him to bring up his pain tolerance." She said it so nonchalantly, that Anakin wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Don't look so put out, Ani. It's part of training. I'm sure you have your share of pain. Remember that they told us the next stage would push us to our limits. And from the settings on the devices that their using on him, I'd say that he's being pushed pretty hard."

Anakin stared at her in disbelief.

She shrugged, then continued. "Don't think that I don't care about his well being. It's just that we're being trained to be indifferent to pain, physical or emotional."

Anakin looked at her carefully. "Have they, I mean have you gone through that kind of training too?" She nodded.

"Mostly they're trying to make me resistant to all kinds of drugs and serums used in interrogations. So in case we ever get captured, the Republic scum will never get information out of us."

It sounded logical when she put it that way, but Anakin still wasn't convinced. Torturing someone just to bring up their pain tolerance sounded wrong. But if the emperor and Ventress thought it a necessary part of an enforcers training, then their was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he was on his way to becoming Sith. Stuff like this shouldn't bother him. He had _conducted_ interrogations of prisoners for practice and it hadn't bothered him. Maybe that's why the emperor didn't want him having attachments. It hurts to much when someone you care about gets hurt.

When they had finished eating, Anakin bade Mara goodnight, and headed back to his quarters. It had been good to see her, but she had changed. Not as snarky, more indifferent, and definitely more grown up. He wondered if he had seemed more mature to her. He would probably never know.


	3. Shutting Out Pain

**Just a note to say that this chapter happrns at the same time the previous chapter did, only from Quinn's POV. Content somewhat dark, but I wanted to show how evil the emperor really is and how he turned them from skilled teenagers into heartless and ruthless warriors.**

 **Please reveiw!**

* * *

Quinn stared at the holopad in his hands. Somehow he found himself reading the same line over and over again. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling asleep right there at the desk where he was studying.

 _Who knows how long it's been since I slept last,_ he thought to himself. _Not like anyone cares._

His comlink buzzed. He leaned over to make sure it wasn't one of his instructors trying to contact him. It was Anakin. Quinn winced. He knew he should have at least tried to contact Anakin before now, but he was always thinking of excuses like,"I'm too busy" or " I'll bet he's training right now".

Quinn silenced the humming device. Now just wasn't a good time. He had to finish reading this report titled "The X-7.52 Defense Protocol" or something like that. He leaned back in his chair and forced his eyes open. His com buzzed again. He leaned over and was about to silence it, when he notice the ID.

 _Krif,_ he thought, knowing the consequences would be severe if he had ignored _that_ call. He pressed the button and Asajj Ventess' voice was emitted.

"Starkiller, you are to come to Section 4 immediately. Come as you are." (end transmission)

Quinn stared at the comlink like it had just bit him. His thoughts were racing. Section 4 was the last place he wanted to go. Especially today. It wasn't on his schedule, but were these "standardized training sessions" ever scheduled? No. He got up to head towards several hours of pain (or more), turned and ran into Mara. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey, you're just the guy I'm looking for," she said. "Anakin just contacted me and said he has tomorrow night off. He wanted to know if we could meet him at the old cafeteria. I'm sure we could sneak out for at least an hour." She paused and looked at him with a scrutinizing glance. "You okay? You look sick."

Quinn shook his head. "I'm fine. Tell Anakin hey for me. I won't be available tomorrow night. I've got STS again.

Mara looked at him in shock. "Again? But they had you doing that last week."

"Look, I know. But Vetress just called and said they needed me in Section 4 immediately. Just tell Anakin hey, alright?"

"Okay, but he'll be disappointed."

"He'll have to deal with it. Look, I gotta run. Hopefully it won't take long."

Quinn walked as fast as allowed, got on the elevator, and said, "Section 4."

"Authorization code is necessary for this area," the mechanical voice said in its monotone.

"Quinn Starkiller, authorization code 260884."

"Clearance accepted."

Quinn leaned against the wall. He knew the wait would be a long one. Section 4 was deep underground.

* * *

Finally the elevator stopped, and the mechanical voice said, "You have reached Section 4. Please exit the shaft."

Quinn walked down the hall and took a left, went to the third door, and let himself in. Ventress was already there. And, much to Quinn's surprise,(and dismay) so was the emperor.

"Ah, Starkiller, how wonderful for you to join us," the emperor said smoothly. "I hope my presence doesn't...disturb you. You see, Ventress has been telling me how quickly you've been progressing with this particular type of training. But you could do better. There are certain things which she is incapable of teaching you. That's why I'm here. To teach you not only to use you power to block out the pain, but how to use the pain to strengthen yourself." He nodded to the platform in center of the small room. It was tilted up, so Quinn's feet were on the ground as the guard attached the restraints to him.

"Now we begin," the emperor commanded. The guard took his place at the small control panel to the side of the platform. Quinn could hear the humming of the machine as it warmed up.

"Thirty percent charge, Lt. Ortan," Ventress said evenly.

"No, make it sixty, lieutenant," ordered Sidious. "He must learn to deal with his pain."

"As you wish milord."

As it started, Quinn felt like all his insides were being fried. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain like he had so many times before, but something wasn't letting him. _Sidious,_ he thought. _His presence makes it difficult to block out anything._

The pain was getting unbearable. He vaguely heard Sidious tell the lieutenant to up the percentage. Quinn bit his lip. It was all he could do to keep from yelling. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. It was the emperor.

 _"Starkiller, think. What could you do to make this stop? Who is controlling this machine? Who has the power over this torture? You're angry at him? Good. Focus all that anger, that hate, on him. Remember, he's the one causing you pain."_

The emperor's words suddenly made sense. Quinn focused everything he had towards the lieutenant. He thought of chocking the man. That seemed of good way to end his worthless life. The more the machine sent its electrical charges into Quinn's body, the angrier he got. He could almost see the life force leaving the man.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. The machine's humming slowed to a quiet buzz. Quinn slowly opened his eyes and squinted in the bright lights. Why was his body smoking? He saw Ventress staring at the floor near the control panel. He leaned his head forward as far as he could. Then he saw the reason for her shock. The lieutenant was lying there, lifeless. The emperor was the only one who seemed pleased.

"That was good, Starkiller. Ventress wasn't lying when she said you learn quickly."

Quinn leaned his head back onto the platform. The rush of power he had felt while being tortured was fading. It had felt good, (the power, not the torture) but all to soon, it had disappeared, leaving him having trouble breathing. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire. He didn't even care that he had just killed someone. The guy had it coming. The emperor's voice interrupted Quinn's thoughts.

"Ventress, contact someone to remove Lt. Ortan's body. As for you," he said turning to Quinn,"you did well for your first time, but how about we try again tomorrow. Yes?" He turned to leave the room, then paused and said,"Don't bother about undoing his restraints Ventress. Just leave him there."

"Until tomorrow, milord?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yes." The emperor smiled hellishly. "Until tomorrow."


	4. Receiving Orders

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. It's kinda a bridge to the more exciting chapter soon to come!**

 **Enjoy! ( and comment. That's always appreciated. )**

Several years have passed. With the training of Darth Vader and the Enforcers at a close, Sidious decides that it is time to start putting into play some of his many schemes to bring about the fall of the Jedi and the Republic.

"I now bestow on you the rank of Enforcer. With this title comes responsibility, as well as power beyond reckoning. Channel your emotions, lest they control you."

"Your wish is my command, milord. I live to do your bidding."

Sidious smiled, though not in a cheerful way. He had long awaited this day, the day he unleashed his greatest assets. Though it had taken years of patience. (which wasn't necessarily one of his greatest attributes). Bestowing upon the Enforcers their personal starships and their lightsabers was the final step to achieving the force wielding commanders he desired. His own apprentice, however, was another matter entirely. Though given the rank of lord, Vader was still his apprentice. And Sidious wanted to keep it that way. At all costs.

Mara gazed intently at the large ship in hanger 7, hardly believing it was hers. The holo pad she held in her hand said the name of the ship, _her_ ship, was _The Immortal._ Her fingers caressed the smooth, sleek handle that hung from the utility belt at her waist. The emperor had bestowed upon her the rank of Enforcer, which meant, of course, her very own lightsaber. She unhooked it from its clip and ignited it. The blade cast its purple-pink glow on her face. She soaked in the hum that the blade emitted. Finally, she shut it off and reattached the handle to her belt. Time to explore her ship.

 _Are all personal starships usally this big,?_ Quinn wondered to himself. _Not that I'm complaining._ After receiving his orange lightsaber, the emperor had bidden him to go to hanger 6 and inspect his new ship, The Defiance. It defiantly was an intimidating specimen of spacecraft.

Vader was waiting outside the emperor's throne room. His master had summoned him, saying that was of great importance. He heard steps behind him and turned to see Mara and Quinn coming up.

"Were you called as well?" Vader asked.

Quinn nodded his head slightly, his eyes focused on the door in front of him. Not for the first time, Vader wondered at the strangeness of Quinn's eyes. One was green, while the other was blue. And when he was angry, both eyes were flecked with yellow. The door in front of them opened, and the red clad imperial guards escorted them the emperor's throne. Vader, Quinn, and Mara all immediately dropped to one knee. The emperor waved his hand at the guards. "Leave us," he growled. "The time has come for all of you to prove yourselves to me. That is why I am sending you all out on missions. _Sepparate_ missions. Jade, you will capture Republic commander Naveesh Tri'orne. When you have succeeded, take him to our base on Tatooine and interrogate him there. I want to know the lowdown of the security on Lothal. Starkiller, you will be commanding my star destroyer fleet in the Lothal Sector. Destroy any Republic spacecraft that enters the airspace. Vader, you will await Jade's information. When you have it, take as many troops as you need and storm Lothal. Wipe out any resistance, but don't kill everything. I want control of a populated planet, not a wasteland. Lothal is far enough into our zone that the Jedi and Republic won't dare interfere. If any of you have any questions, see Grand Moff Tarkin." Sidious ended his orders and told them to leave.

"And one last thing. Don't return into my presence until these tasks are completed. I don't tolerate failure. And you all know the price of failure." He smiled wickedly. "Go now and do my bidding. When you have completed your tasks, return to me."

Mara returned to hanger 7, with Quinn and Vader in tow. They had just returned from Tarkin, who had given Mara all the info she needed on her target. She was headed to the eighteenth,(and mostly unknown) moon of Arie'bul. The Republic had a small outpost there, of which Commander Tri'orne was in charge. As she boarded *The Immortal*, she turned to her companions.

"Wish me luck," she said lightly.

"You don't require luck, Jade," Quinn said evenly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a kriffing phrase you moron." Though she was secretly pleased that he thought she didn't need luck.

"We will await news of your speedy success," Vader told her. _Your success had better be quick_ he thought. _For your own good. )_

Empty space. All though she didn't enjoy it as Quinn seemed to at times, it was still wonderful to be out in the vast areas of the galaxy. Mustefar was a kriffing excuse of a place to call home, but it was... well it was, familiar. Something she was used to. Mara set controls and switches into place for the jump into hyperspace. *3, 2, 1, now* she counted mentally to herself. After completing the jump into hyperspace, she glanced at the chronometer. She would be arriving at her destination in roughly eight standard hours. She rose from her seat in the cockpit, and went to see what she had packed in the form of disguises.

 **So I will try to update soon. The next chapter will be longer. I give my word as a Sith Lord. (Which probably dosen't amount much) :)**

 **P.S** Quinn has straight, black hair and the aforesaid strange eyes. (I just relized that I had never given an accurate description of him. Sorry :(


	5. Playing the Game

**Extreamly sorry about the wait Peeps. Life just happend to interfere. I have so many ideas for this story and will try to update when I can. Thank you for your patience. Comments welcomed :)**

With Starkiller with the fleet and Vader awaiting orders, Mara had to complete her task ASAP. Gaining acess to the small moon was no big deal, seeing that Republic security was extremly lax. Mara noted this for further reference. She had decided on wearing a tight jumpsuit that accented all the right places, and over that her cloak. She wasn't quite sure what kind of man this Commander Tri'orne was, but she knew that most men in the military were the same. Can't resist a good drink or a pretty lady. Or both.

Landing in the small, neglected spaceport, and securing her lightsaber to her side, Mara exited _The Immortal_ and made her way to the thinly populated streets.

 _This place is tiny_ she thought. _Like really tiny. Shouldn't have any trouble finding the man in charge._

Rule number one of finding a military guy, check the local cantina. Mara made her way over to the only one on the street and went in. Immediatly, she was greeted with the sounds and smells that only a place like this could have.

Stepping over the passed out body of a cantina patron, she made her way over to the bar, keeping a close eye out for Tri'orne. She elbowed her way in between two soldiers, and motioned to the bartender for three drinks. When they arrived, she handed one to each of the soldiers on either side of her.

"Hey boys," she said, batting her eyelashes slightly."What are two fine men like you doing in a hell hole like this? Seems to me, they could have promoted you just for your good looks." Mara smiled sweetly.

That got their attention. They took the drinks she offered them and turned on their nicest faces.(it wasn't often that they got a chance like this.)

Two hours and seven drinks later, Mara had more information than she thought was possible to get out of two drunk troopers. She waved her hand infront of their faces saying, "You need rest, Go to Sleep."

They looked at her blankly, then fell snoring on the ground. Mara then stood up, paid the bartender, and set out for the VIP cantina reserved for officers and important people. But before she went there, she went back to her ship and changed into a scanty dancers outfit. Throwing her cloak over her new outfit, she strode to the back door of the VIP cantina and knocked. The door was flung open, and a stressed looking Twi'lek popped her head out.

"VIP only, and no beggers allowed," she said crossly

"I'm neither, but I was wondering if the customers would enjoy some entertaining. I only ask for a meal in return," Mara said, putting on her most pitiful face.

The Twi'lek eyed her. "Only a meal, you say? And what kind of entertaining did you have in mind?"

"Dancing. I trained at a school in Ryloth," Mara lied

The Twi'lek shot a look behind her. "Come on in. We're understaffed as it is. I dare well say the patrons will be pleased with something new, whatever it maybe."

With that she turned and wnt followed her int what seemed to be th back room, where extra stock of beer, wine, caf, and spice were stored. The Twi'lek pointed to a curtain. "Through there is the room were the patrons drink. Slip to the back, and tell the band what you want them to play. I'll let you take it from there. By the way, what's your name?"

"Uhhh... Arica. My name is Arica." Mara said quickly

"Well Arica, I'm Tora'lai, Nice to meet you."

"Same, but I better get to work. You know, patrons to please," Mara said lightly

Mara threw off her cloak and slipped threw the curtain, skirted around the edge of the room and told the band to play a popular club song. They did, and she started the dance that went along with it, moving in and out among the small room of men. It didn't take but a couple of seconds berfore every eye was on her. She kept up the smooth beat and the dance was flawless. There was no noise but that of the band, and the faint swishing of Mara's blue outfit.

When the the dance was completed, Mara was surrounded by the men of the club, who pulled her over to a lounge and got her a drink. She took it gladly, though she had just had multiple drinks at the cantina.

One face stood out to her in the crowd of faces. Commander Tri'orne _was_ here. Mara slowly moved over and sat next to him, hooking her bare leg over over his. He was younger than he had looked on the records.

 _All the better,_ Mara thought. _The younger they are, the easier they are to break._

She put on her most winning smile. He grinned, most unofficial like.

"I'm not complaining, but out of all the men in this room, why play with me?" Tri'orne said low and teasingly.

Mara slid her hand to the back of his neck."I know a man of rank when I see one," she said alluringly.

That did it. Tri'orne grabbed her face and kissed her. Mara's first reaction was to pull away, but she thought better of it. Might as well play along with this. She could use this to her advantage. She turned herself to where she was sitting in Tri'orne's lap, her hands gripping his shoulders. Aparently he enjoyed that. He deepened the kiss. Mara wanted to run him through right then and there. He really needed to get out of her mouth. She pulled away gently. Tri'orne looked slightly surprised at this, but Mara said' "Shouldn't we go somewhere less... crowded? Less noise and people?"

Tri'ornene look extreamly pleased, Mara grabbed his hand and led him out the door, and turned into an ally way. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall and resumed his kissing her. While he was busy with that, she slipped her hand into a hidden pocket on her costume and pulled out the syringe of sleeping serum. Then she gently slipped her hand up underneath Tri'orne's shirt and stuck the needle into his shoulder. His eyes looked shocked for a moment, then crumpled to the ground. Success.

After some difficulty, Mara maneged to get Tri'orne aboard her ship and locked up tight in the small cell. Then she went to her ships controls. Directing _The Immortal_ out of regulated airspace, she set the coordiantes for Tatooine. After making the jump into hyperspace, she went and changed back into her normal black jumpsuit. Looking at the time, she could probably make time for a nap and some training. A nap sounded good. Especially since she had drank SIX beverages...

 **So tell me what you think! Any comments welcome. Except inappropiate ones of course ;)**

 **P.S. To Guest who commented: Enforcers are a mix between Imperial agents and Inquisitors. Kinda force wielding spies and assassians who answer to the Emperor.**


	6. A Certain Senator from Naboo

So... I've decided to keep going. I mean, I enjoy writing, and as long as there is one person out there who enjoys my story, I'll write for them.

Special thanks to Makethegoodlife for that encouraging comment. You rock!

I'll try to post as often as I can, but I have alot going on. You know, Business as we come closer to the holidays. Thanks again to every one of you who take the time to read my stuff!

With the information that Mara had collected, Vader had been able to sneak his troops straight into the heart of the capital city of Lothal. Security was almost non-existent. The battle (if it could be called that) had lasted less than two days. And as Sidious had predicted, the Republic didn't even seem to care. Or if they did, all thy would do was sit in their Senate building and argue about whether or not they should do something about it. With Vader at the forefront of most of the battles, more and more planets were joining the Empire, either by force or by choice. Slowly but surely, the Empire was growing.

On Coruscant, a young senator was busy reading some senate notes off of the datapad her assistant had left for her. She glanced out of her window, and seeing that the sunset was fading and the sky was turning dusky, she stood and started gathering up her things, definately ready to go to her appartment and get some sleep. And of course, someone just had to knock on her door and let himself in. Clovis. She should have known.

"Hello Padmé," he said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clovis," Padme said apolegeticly. "I was just getting ready to leave." _And I hope you do too._

"Surely you have some time for an old friend. Because if I didn't know better, I would start to think that you've been avoiding me."

"Oh you know that's not the case at all. I've just been so busy and everything, I mean I didn't even go to Senator Organa's party last week. And you know how I love his parties." _The only reason I wasn't there was because you were._

 _"_ Well," Clovis sighed "maybe we can catch up some other time, seeing that you're leaving."

He turned and went to the door. "How about tomorrow, over lunch, perhaps?"

Padme groaned innwardly. Didn't this man have work to do? "Oh, tomorrow's not going to be good for me. I have a meeting to attend and they're serving us lunch there. So I guess we'll just figure something out later. Goodnight." _And good ridiance._

Clovis looked slighted, but took her hint and went out th door. As he left, Dorme, one of her handmaidens, came up to her and told her that the speeder was waiting. Padme followed Dorme to the speeder, got inside and laid her head back on the seat.

"Long day in the Senate today m'lady," Dorme commented as she directed the speeder onto the main upper airlane.

"Too long," Padme groaned. The senate had been in an uproar. The small, seemingly harmless Empire was getting to be a big problem. Stories and tales of Planets being overun, uprooted, and destroyed were becoming more and more common. It was getting out of hand, and it was being said that the even the Jedi were starting to have trouble keeping the peace. More and more refugees were spilling into Coruscant, all of them generally having the same story. Hundreds of troops, coming from nowhere, with a dark, masked figure at their head, reacking havoc and terror in its path..

"You're also having trouble with Senator Rush Clovis again, aren't you?" Dorme said sympatheticlly.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am," Padme said. Then it hit her. " Dorme, would you..."

Dorme held up her hand for silence. "No I will not. Trust me Padme, I know what you're thinking. Dress me up like you, let me get a earful of Mr. Fulllofhimself, eat an nice lunch, and all of your problems will be solved. But what about the next time he wants to go out? And the next? I'm your handmaiden, I would lay down my life for you, but this, I refuse to do."

Padme laughed. She loved Dorme's sense of humor. "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure out another way. He was such a nice person when he was younger. I just guess my priorities have changed a bit. First I was queen, now senator for Naboo."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Dorme singing softly to some new hit song that was playing, and Padme struggling to stay awake. What she really wanted when she got home was some food, a nice hot bath, and _sleep._ Lots of sleep. As much sleep as she could eat. Eat? Where had that come from? And something was shaking her. Padme relized that she had fallen asleep, and that Dorme was shaking her awake.

"M'lady, Padme, we've arrived."

Padme rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. "mmhhmm. I'm awake."

She sleepily stumbled into her appartment and informed the rest of her maidens that she was going straight to bed and thought that they should do the same. They smiled and politely told her goodnight.

 **So, introducing Padme! I hope I will be able to do her Character justice. I love Padme, and if you couldn't tell, HATE Clovis. So, I hope you guys enjoyed! Lmk in the comments! 'night Peeps!**


	7. Handmaidens

**Wassup Peeps! Quick note to say that I'm glad that you guys feel the same way as I do about Clovis. In all, he's just a jerk. And not even a handsome one at that. Maybe it's just me. I don't know.**

 **On another note, I wanted to clear up something. I'm in love with the Star Wars universe as a whole, if you couldn't tell already, and I will be pulling my material from anywhere in the timeline (as in Jade and Skywalker being in the same story.) I have vast knowlege of anything Star Wars related, not to toot my own horn or anything, but you get the picture.**

 **(All six movies, The Clone Wars, Rebels, Force Unleashed, And even SWOTOR)**

 **P.S. I'm sorry I drug that out. Just wanted to clear that up ;)**

 _Jedi Counsel...Jedi Temple...Coruscant_

 _"_ I refuse to just sit here and listen to all of the reports coming in from all of those refugees and do nothing about it. It's not like the Senate is going to do anything about it."

"Calm yourself, you should Master Tinn"

"My apoligies Master Yoda. But are we not the peacekeepers? Yet here we are, sitting on Coruscant, doing as much as the Senate. Nothing."

"Made your point of view clear, you have. But clouded by the dark side, theses matters are. Tread carefully, we must."

Master Tinn had to agree that this was so. The stronger the Empire grew, the more clouded the situation became. Even master Yoda was having a hard time meditating on this matter.

"Yet something is off," Master Dooku was saying. "From every report I've heard, there is always one consistent thing. A black cloaked figure, its face never shown, always wearing a mask."

"I too find that disturbing. It couldn't possibly mean that..." Master Windu's voice faded off

"Always two, there are. A Master, and an Apprentice."

Master Shaak Ti frowned "Too true, master Yoda. Yet there is something else. From stories I've heard, this black cloaked figure has been spotted being in more than one place at a time. Could it possibly mean that they are trying to rebuild the Sith Empire as in the days of the old Republic?"

"Believe so, I do not. As to the multiple sightings, know not I do. Clouded it is."

Master Windu nodded his head in agreement." I think if we are to further understand, we should meditate on this new threat."

With all the counsel in agreement, they closed their eyes and entered into a deeper connection with the force.

 _Padme's apartment...Coruscant_

"Padmé, I have exciting news!"

"What is it Moteé?"

"Well, you remember that cute Senate guard that I've been going out with? I mean, we've been together a long time and all and so he asked me out to dinner last night, and I mean I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and all and I was like..."

"Woah," laughed Padmé "Slow down a bit, girl. Slow down and talk some sense."

"Ok, fine, but I'm just so excited, I mean... Ok sorry, slowing down. So we went out last night, and oh, by the way, it was the same place where we had our first date. Isn't that romantic? And we sit down and eat and everything is normal and ok and then he wants to go on a walk, and then, he gets down on one knee and he proposed! He really did!"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course! Me and him, we really are great together. He's so sweet and everything and he has the most adorable eyes in the galaxy!"

"Leave it to Moteé to think of everything, even down to thinking his eyes are cute," said Cordé smiling.

"Oh, but they are! They're mismatched, you know, one green, one blue," Moteé said giggling like a little girl with her first crush.

"But Moteé," said Padmé sadly, "This will mean that you'll be leaving us."

Moteé frowned. "I know," she said, " but he's not ready to get married quite yet, and I still have to train the new Handmaiden, so I'll be here for a while longer."

Padmé nodded. " I understand Moteé. And don't get me wrong. I am sooooo happy for you. I'm sure he's a wonderful man."

"Not to mention totally hot," Cordé whispered to Dormé.

"I think someone's jealous," Dormé whispered back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls," said Padmé laughing. "Let's not start a whispering match." She turned back to Moteé. "So who's the replacement?"

"Oh she's the sweetest thing ever. She'll be here any minute."

The door buzzer buzzed.

Moteé looked at her chronometer. "Right on time," she said.

She hopped up off of the couch where they all had been lounging in various postures of ease. Padmé and the handmaidens sat up and looked as official and important as possible. Moteé came in followed by a girl slightly younger than Padmé.

She made a quick curtsey to Padmé. "Mi'lady," she said politely.

Padmé nodded. She liked her already. "What's your name?" she said smiling.

"Arica," said the girl. "My name is Arica."

 **[insert evil author laugh]**


	8. Murder and Bullies

**Wassup Peeps! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it was short, but it was kind of a set up for this chapter. Also, I'll be introducing some beloved characters soon, so hang in there!**

 **P.S. I put some hints in the last chapter. I hope you caught them :)**

* * *

 _Coruscant Underworld... Apartment no. 326_

"Well, how did it go?"

"Um... well proposing wasn't as hard as I expected."

"So she fell for it?"

"Yeah. How 'bout you? How did that job interview go?"

"Fine, just fine. They'll never suspect anything. I mean really Quinn, I thought it was going to be harder than this."

Quinn stretched himself out to his full length on the couch. "Oh, It'll get harder, trust me. Besides, you have the easy job, Jade. All you have to do is watch the Senator, keep an ear out in the Senate, and make reports. I have to date a silly, lovestruck girl, get engaged, plot her murder, see it carried out, and appear to be heartbroken when she dies. Not to mention, having a job as a Senate guard, standing in one place for most of the day, all the while looking important."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Fine, so feel sorry for yourself. I'd rather have a job in all the action, instead of playing dressup and attending boring Senate disscusions." Then she got a devious look in her eyes. "Sooo," she said, drawing out her words "What's it like having a fiancé? I mean, have you guys, you know, done what couples tend to do nowdays?"

Quinn's head shot up over the edge of the couch. The look of astonishment on his face was priceless. "Mara, you are so kriffing gross. Of couse I haven't... we haven't... oh, whatever. You're annoying as hell." He laid himself back down on the couch.

Mara put on a fake pouty face. "Aww, are you going to miss her after you have her murdered? Or maybe she's just not your type." She stopped. "Do you even have a type?"

"Yeah, the ones that aren't so annoying."

"No, but in all seriousness, how are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill her."

"Oh that. It shouldn't be to hard. I'm gonna get Zam to do it. I'll call Moteé, tell her to meet me somewhere for lunch, and Zam will take care of it while Moteé's on her way to meet me. It'll look like a complete accident. Then I'll be all brokenhearted, but I'll get over it and move on with my pretend life. And remember, I'm doing all of this so that you can get a position as one of Senator Amidala's Handmaidens."

Mara grinned. "I appreciate it. But wouldn't you girlfriend hav a fit if she knew you were living with another woman. Of course, it's nothing like she'd think, but it would take alot of explaining."

Quinn groaned. "She dosen't even know where I live. And don't you get any ideas about changing that. We're so close, the last thing we need is to blow our cover."

Mara nodded. "I'm sure it'll all run smoothly. Then she grinned. "I'll let you sleep. You look like you need it."

She didn't get an answer, only a pillow chunked at her head. She ducked and made her exit before anymore pillows could follow the first.

* * *

J _edi Temple... Coruscant_

"Master, I have the datapad you wanted."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. Where are you going?"

"I have to help with the refugees, remember?"

"Oh...yes, I had forgotten."

Obi-Wan headed for the door of the small apartment that he shared with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Personally, he thought that he had the best master in the whole order, despite what the other padawans said. Of course, deep down he knew that some of the things that they said were true, but he would defend Qui-Gon with everything he had.

Sure, his master disobeyed the counsel every once in a while, but big deal.

Obi-Won was generally a quiet, patient person, but once, (not too long ago) Padawan Jaedon had told some of his group, (in a voice that was purposely loud enough so that Obi-Wan could hear him) that he had heard _his_ master say that Master Qui-Gon was a grey jedi. He went on to say other things about what he had heard about Master Jinn. Finally, Obi-Wan had had enough. He stalked over to Jaedon and demanded that he stop speaking about his master in that way.

Jaedon turned on his most annoying voice. "Whatcha gonna do about it Kenobi? We all know the reason that my master is on the counsel and yours isn't. It's because _your_ master really shouldn't be a Jedi at all. I mean, really. Always disobeying the counsel, talking about the chosen one like it's a big deal or something."

Obi-Wan glowered. "Take that back, Jaedon. Take all of that back right now."

Jaedon rolled his eyes sarcasticly. "Or what? You're going to negotiate with me?"

That was the last straw for Obi-Wan. He lunged at Jaedon and tackled him, catching him off guard. No one had really expected the seemingly peaceful Kenobi to make the first move. They tumbled around, struggling and punching for a minute before Jaedon's friends joined in and helped gang up on Obi-Wan. He kept all of thm off pretty god for a while, but eventually they got him pinned down and in mobile. After a while of beating him up, Jaedon and his friends decided to scat before a master showed up. But before, they left, Jaedon leaned down and hissed in Obi-Wan's ear,

"If you go whining to the masters about this, just remember this one thing. I've got witnesses to prove that you attacked first." He stood up. "Just remember that."

"Kriff you."

Jaedon grinned. "And you're a kriffing excuse for a Jedi, Kenobi. You really are."

Obi-Wan frowned as he remembered what happened after that. He had drug himself, (not literally) back to the appartment, where of course, _of course_ , his master was there, but not only his master, but Master Shaak Ti as well. And of course they both wanted to know why Obi-Wan was covered in newly forming bruises. Well one thing led to another, (the masters wanting to know what happened, and Obi-Wan, not wanting to tell) And so he, not Jaedon, ends up getting the Jedi version of community service. Refugee work. .

* * *

 **FYI: In my story, Obi-Wan is around the same age as Vader, Quinn, and Mara, roughly 19-21.**

 **Soooo, what do you think? Let me know in the comments below ;)**


	9. A Meeting

**I'm back again Peeps! I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far, and I am really sorry for the wait. Between The holidays, a lung infection, and writers block, I haven't been able to write for a looooong time. But the break did me good I think, so hopefully the next chapters will be out quickly.**

 **Anyway, thanks to the people reading this story. You're the ones that keep me writing!**

 **P.S. I do use both Anakin and Vader when speaking about Skywalker. Just know that I mean the same dude.**

* * *

 _Coruscant Airspace_

Vader was ready. He knew the plan, he knew exactly what to do. It had all been carefully mapped out to the smallest detail. Once the refugee shuttle touched down and he reported in to the dockmaster, he would get paid and be off.

Taking a job as a shuttle pilot, just to get to Coruscant undercover was more of Quinn or Jade's area of expertise, but so far the plan had gone very smoothly. In fact, it had gone so smoothly that Quinn was getting very suspisous. Because in Quinn's eyes, if something was to good to be true, then it most likely was. Jade had told him to quit it and believe for once that the cup could be half full rather than half empty, but he still had his doubts.

As they entered Coruscant airspace, Anakin switched on the com through the entire shuttle.

"This is Captain Skywalker. We are entering the Coruscant atmosphere now. Please remain seated untill we have come to a complete stop. Thank you."

His Co-pilot started preparing the shuttle for landing. Reading the panels, flipping certain switches, and getting the landing gears prepped. It was an older transport shuttle, so there were more steps than the newer models. Anakin's copilot, Jake turned to him.

"So whatcha gonna do in Coruscant, Skywalker? I hear there's loads of good cantinas in the lower levels. We could stop by and blow some hard-earned credits."

"Hard-earned?" Anakin scoffed. "Those Twi'lek refugees pratically threw their money at us to get them off Ryloth. Though I can't see how they think life's gonna be much better here on Coruscant. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of other refugees spilling in from other planets. And besides, your money wasn't "hard-earned". I did all the flying while you were either sleeping or talking to your girlfriend over holocall. We were supposed to switch off, but nooo, you just did what you wanted to do, the whole entire flight." Anakin paused for a breath. Jake lifted is hand in defeat.

"Fine, I'll buy ya a drink when we reach the surface and we can call it square."

"I'd rather have about 24 hours of sleep."

"Okay, sure, you do that Skywalker. I'm going to go to a cantina, find a hot girl, have a nice time, and then I'll show her _all_ of my talents."

Anakin rolled his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Jake would go and do exactly what he just said. And he, Anakin would go find him, drag him back to the hanger, and make him something to help him get over the hangover, not because he cared about him, but because he needed him. Jake may be kriffing bad copilot, but he never pried, he never asked questions, just as long as he got paid. And Anakin always made sure that Jake was paid.

But after thinking about what Jake had just said, Anakin looked at him in surprise. "But Jake, you have a girlfriend. What would she think if she knew that you..."

Jake grinned. " Oh she don't care. In fact she's okay with it, 'cause I mean, she does it too, so we're both good."

Anakin was speachless for a moment.

"Then why even...no I'm not even going to ask. That's your own business. Keep it to yourself."

Jake laughed. "Whatever Skywalker. You just need to stop being so uptight. You're always upset if something isn't perfect, and you're always angry. Just take a hint from me and relax a bit."

Anakin muttered something under his breath about lowlife and how he was so done with this. Jake pretended not to notice.

They were now landing. There were a few people on the landing platform. _R_ _elatives,_ Anakin thought. _Relatives of some of the refugees._ He unlocked the doors to the shuttle, while Jake, over the ship's com, alerted the refugees of their arrival.

As he exited the ship, Anakin scanned the crowd, hoping, that just maybe, there might be someone he knew. No such luck. He turned around and ran smack into someone, tripping himself _and_ knocking the stranger down in the process. He scrambled to his feet and awkwardly extended his hand to the unfortunate person on the ground, thinking it the best course of action for the time.

He blushed completely red when he saw that it was a girl. Well, not really a girl, but a young woman with big, beautiful, brown eyes.

Anakin quickly helped her up. "Sorry about that," he stammered. "I didn't see you behind me."

The woman smiled. "Not a problem," she said, "I'm kinda small, so I'm used to getting bumped around. I mean, what can you expect from a crowded landing bay?"

Just then, a young, orange-haired man ran up, panting and out of breath. "Geez Padmé, I thought I'd never find you in this crowd..." He stopped short and stiffend when he saw Anakin. "Are you alright, Senator?" he said, his attitude suddenly changing.

"No, I'm fine Obi-Wan," the woman named Padmé laughed. "The... the captain was just telling me about the refugee problem, weren't you captain?"

Anakin put on a face of total agreement. " Oh yeah, of course. The refugee problem... Its bad, I'd say... Well, getting bad, anyway." _And it's only going to get worse_ he thought smugly.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. " Well, remember that I'm a Jedi. I can usally tell when prople are lying."

Anakin immediately put up strong mental walls. If this, this guy, was a Jedi, he'd have to be extra careful.

He shifted his weight and crossed his arms. Might as well have some fun with the Jedi kid. "So _you're_ a _Jedi_? I didn't realize they let shrimp into the order."

The young Jedi bristled at the comment, obviously trying to think of a comeback. Boom. Mission acomplished. Padmé stepped inbetween the two of them. "Come on guys, thats enough," she said giggling, slightly worried that Obi-Wan would make a fool of himself in public.

Obi-Wan nodded."Forgive me stranger, I had no right to be angry with you. Senator," he said "I'll return to my work with the refugees." He nodded politely to each of them and left.

"You have to excuse him. Everyone's a pretty edgy these days with all the fighting and stuff, even the Jedi" Padmé sighed.

"Did he call you Senator?"

" Yes, I suppose he did. To formally introduce myself, I am Padmé Amidala, Senator of Naboo. I'm afraid I didn't get your name though."

"Uh...Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker" Padmé mused. "Sounds familier. Got any family on Coruscant? Maybe I've met another Skywalker."

Anakin laughed bitterly. "Ha, no, no family on Coruscant. Not anywhere actually." Then a confused look passed over his face. "If you're a Senator, where are your bodyguards?"

Padmé smiled "Oh they're here alright. You just don't see them." She glanced at her watch. " Oh gosh, I've gotta go. It's getting late. It was nice _running_ into you Anakin Skywalker," she said, reffering to the little incident that had sparked the conversation.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too, Padmé Amidala." Though something told Anakin that wasn't the last he'd be seeing of Senator Amidala.

* * *

 **So they met. I hope you enjoyed! As always Lmk your thoughts in the comments below**

 **May the Force be with you always!**

 **P.S. Also, The Force Awakens was AWESOME!**


	10. Kinda Like Home

**I'm updating again Peeps! Can you believe it! I know I can't. Also I believe I found my new favorite ship, Rey x Kylo Ren. No, they will not appear in this story, though I trully thought really hard about how it _might_ work, but no, it would mess up the flow of this storyline. So I decided to return reason and give them their own story. Check it out. I posted the first chapter not to long ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin couldn't stop thinking about his chance meeting with the beautiful Senator. He wanted to see her again, but he didn't know why. He was a sith, for crying out loud. He had a mission, an objective, and all he could think about was some girl. _No, not just any girl,_ he sighed. _No, I just had to run into the Republic's most loyal citizen._

He stopped to look at the appartment numbers on the doors he was passing. 321...322...323. _You know,_ he thought, _there's something weired about her, like something I should remember, something from along time ago._ He tried to remember, but he never liked to think _too_ far back into his memories. To much pain...to much...hurt. He looked at the numbers again. He was standing infront of room 349. He had gone too far. He turned around, and half jogged back to 326. He pressed the buzzer that was on the wall next to the door. Then he heard a someone inside complaining loudly about how she was going to throttle the next drug dealer that came to her door. "I am sick and tired of theiving, no-good dealers showing up here Quinn! Look, I'll prove it to you!" The door hissed open and SMACK! Someone slapped Anakin hard across the face. He recoiled in shock, only to see Mara's angry face slowly change to that of complete confusement.

"Ani?" she said hesitantly. "I just slapped you didn't I?

"Umm, yeah I guess you could say that."

Mara chewed on her lip. "Uh sorry, I guess. You coming in?"

Anakin nodded. He followed her into the room, rubbing his face. He looked around. the place wasn't fancy, wasn't even great. "What's with the appartment?" he asked Mara.

"Oh Quinn dosen't make much, you know. So we gotta make do."

"Isn't there a budget for this opperation or something?"

Mara shrugged. Anakin decided to change the subject. "Where's Quinn?"

"Here," said Quinn, walking out of his room, strapping on his blue Senate guard armor.

"Woah Starkiller, you're blinding me with that" Anakin laughed "I wonder who was in charge of picking out that color. But isn't the Senate closed at night?"

"The Senate is never closed. Some of the nocternal alien species are have having a meeting tonight and I'm on duty. Blasted aliens. Now I can see why the Empire keeps most of them out of our staff and military."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Hello! Racist much"

"Come on Mara, everyone knows the alien species are sub par. Well not everyone, I suppose, seeing that I have to be on guard duty for them. It pains me."

"Not all aliens are that bad. Remember your friend Zam Wessel?"

"She's a Clawdite. She can make herself look like anything or anyone. Thats cool. Besides, she prefers to stay in human form."

"Whatever. You'd better go so you're not late, or else they'll assign you to Senator Kale again."

Quinn got a half-nervous look in his mismatched eyes. "Kill me now. I'd better go. See you later Anakin." He grabbed his helmet and left.

Anakin turned to Mara. "Who is Senator Kale?"

Mara laughed. "Senator Kale is a Mirialin who, well lets just say he's not really into the oppisite sex. When Quinn first signed up, he was the 'rookie'. The other guards assigned him to Senator Kale as a sort of a joke, Quinn being the new guy and all. I guess they wanted to see how serious he was, and if he could hold off the Senators advances."

"Anakin grinned. "I would have liked to seen that."

"Me too. It must have been pretty funny. Thankfully for Quinn though, the guards wears their helmets all of the time so he can't be seen."

"So how's the mission going? I mean it's been awhile since you guys came here."

"Pretty good, You got here just in time for the good part. The part where everything starts falling into place."

"As in?"

"Quinn is going to have this handmaiden person assassinated, and I'll get her job. We'll have close contact with one of the most influential Senators."

"That being?"

"Senator Amidala of Naboo. Maybe you've heard of her. She's a real do-gooder, one of those people always going out of their way to help people they don't even know. I really don't understand her sometimes."

Anakin nodded slowly "Yeah, I've heard of her." He didn't really feel like discussing his run in with Padmé with Mara. He didn't know why. They always told each other everything. It was Quinn who was the secretive one. Still, he didn't feel like telling her. It felt too personal somehow.

"Hey, you know, I'm really tired. Is there somewhere I can crash?"

"Yeah, you can hit the couch if you want to. I have to go get food. We're almost out. You get your sleep and we can talk later. See ya."

Anakin stretched out on the couch and promptly fell asleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

 **Likes? Dislikes? Let me know is the comments below. I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Returned, the Sith have

**Hello again Peeps! I know, I know, its been a while. I've been really busy with school and work and a original priece of fiction that I'm working on. Feburary is the month of LOVE, so wishing you lots of that.**

 **May you never have writers block and may all your OTPs and ships stay alive!...though that's highly unlikely :'(** _Why does everyone have to die?!_

* * *

 _Coruscant...Jedi Temple_

"What's on your mind Padawan?"

"Huh? Oh nothing really Master. I was meerly reflecting on a feeling I had today."

Qui-gon Gin didn't know what to make of this. Yes, his Padawan was more prone to meditate more than most of the other padawans his age, but reflecting on a feeling? That was new.

"What sort of feeling Obi-Wan? It is not the Jedi way to relive our emotions, though I'm not the one to be talking."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I realize that master. It wasn't a real feeling though, but one more of the force."

Qui-gon frowned. _Of the force? This_ was _new._ He returned his gaze to Obi-wan's upright figure.

"Care to explain in detail?"

Now it was Obi-wans turn to frown. "I don't know. I was helping Senator Amidala with the refugee stuff, and she said she was going to the landing platform to meet a new transport of refugees that were coming in. I followed her, but we got separated in the crowd. When I finally caught up to her, she was talking with a stranger."

"A refugee?"

"No, the pilot. But master, I sensed something about him. Something strange. It wasn't light, but it wasn't dark, or if it was, he was hiding it well. He had incredibly strong force walls surrounding his mind and feelings. It was very strange for a meer shuttle pilot. And one more thing. I keep getting the feeling that I've felt that presence before."

Qui-gon stroked his beard. He wasn't sure what to say. "Maybe you should speak to master Yoda about this. He often has insight on such matters. Besides, you've been meditating long enough for someone of you age, I should think."

Obi-wan was about to protest, but his master shushed him. "Speak with Master Yoda, then head to the training room and work off some steam."

Now Obi-wan did protest. "Master, I don't have any steam. I..."

Qui-gon silenced him. "Then go work _up_ some steam. I'll see you at the evening meal. Now go."

Obi-wan nodded and rose to his feet and stretched out his aching muscles. When Qui-gon Jinn said move, Obi-wan moved.

Walking as fast as he dared, he made his way to Master Yoda's chamber. Knocking softly, he entered.

Master Yoda was seated on one of the many cushions that filled the room. Ever since he was a youngling, this room filled him with awe. It was quiet, peaceful, and dim. Obi-wan seated himself across from Maater Yoda. After a short wait, Master Yoda open his eyes and proceaded to stare openly at Obi. Finally, he spoke.

"Knew you were coming, I did. Know why you are here, I do. Know the answer, I might. In mysterious ways, the force works. What you felt, tell me, about this stranger."

So Obi-wan related in detail everything that had happened, what he had felt, and asked what it meant.

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed. "Troubling times these are, Padawan Kenobi. Know this you do. Clouded by the darkness, many things are. Commune with the force, you must. Stretch out in the force...feel the force.

Obi-wan complied. He reliesed his feelings, his thoughts, his emotions, to the force and stretched out. He could hear Master Yoda through the force, speaking to him. _Trace the pilot's force signature, you must. Focus on him, only him._ Obi-wan did as he was instructed. Suddenly, he saw something. It was a room, small and rundown, but clean. He saw a redheaded woman putting on a jacket and saying something to a man on a couch. Oni-wan couldn't hear any sound, but he could tell she was saying goodbye or something. Obi-wan focused on the man. It was the pilot, the one from the refugee shuttle. Suddenly, the vision started to fade away. Obi-wan pushed a little harder and focused on the location. Then he knew.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by gentle hands. He groaned and tried to push the hands away, but found he couldn't move. He pried his eyes open to find his master staring down concerningly.

Qui-gon turned to Yoda. "It's about time one of you starts telling me what happened. I go down for evening meal, no Obi-wan. I go to the training rooms, still no Obi-wan. In fact, I was informed that my padawan had never showed up. So I backtrack even further to here, where I find, What do you know, Obi-wan, unconcious, and you Master Yoda sitting looking at him like he just, I don't know..." Qui-gon stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Fall off his seat, he did. Waiting for him to wake up, I was."

Qui-gon sat down on a cushion and rubbed his temples. "He fell on the floor and you left him there? Why did he fall off in the first place?"

"Communing deeply with the force, he was. From sheer exhoustion of mind, unconcious he fell."

"What were you having him do?!"

Obi-wan was confused. His mind was still lingering on the fact that Qui-gon had said 'evening meal'. How long had he been out?

Yoda shuffled over to where Obi-wan was trying to sit up, stiff and sore from laying on the floor.

"Padawan, see something did you?"

Obi-wan nodded. "The pilot was in a apartment in thd lower levels of Coruscant. There was a woman too, but she was leaving."

Yoda nodded. "A good start it was. Try more tomorrow we will."

Qui-gon sputtered. "NO! No 'try more tomorrow'! Looked what happened to him today! And why is this pilot so important?!"

Yoda smiled as he might at a youngling. "Soon, reveiled many things will be. Things, shrouded with the very essence of the force itself. Soon, many things, even I do not yet understand will oppose the Order. Dark things, deathly things. Very troubling times are." Yoda lowered his voice untill Oni-wan and Qui-gon could barely hear him. "Caused only by one thing this darkness is. Returned, the Sith have."

* * *

 **Like? Dislike? Lmk in the comments below!**


	12. Confrontation

**Hello Peeps! I'm really excited about this chapter. I know there have been alot of chapters, but it's starting to pick up. There will be more Anidala interaction in the near future! Thanks for reading, commenting, fav, and following this story. It means alot to me ;)**

 **P.S. Starkiller's undercover name, the one he uses on Coruscant is Koraden Lash. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

 _Padme Amidala's appartment...Coruscant_

Relaxing after a long day at the senate was Padme's favorite part of the day. Corde made sure that politics were never spoken about around the appartment unless Padme said otherwise. It was Padme's one place of refuge from the Galaxy and she wanted to keep it that way.

Padme was sitting on the couch, humming quietly to herself while flipping through channels on the holonet, when a news channel caught her eye. It was a police report about something. Her attention caught, she settled back to watch, when suddenly she saw what the report is about. A murder. An 'apparent' murder, the police were calling it. The murder of a unadenafied woman. A picture of her flashed up on Padme's screen. It was Moteé.

* * *

 _About 12 hours ago_

Quinn had decided it was time to put his plan into place. He arranged a meeting with Moteé, then called up Zam Wessel and told her what she needed to do. She had agreed to do it his way, as long as he agreed with her price. Her cost was steep, but it was worth it to Quinn. He knew Wessel could handle the job.

Several hours later there was a pounding on the door. Anakin went to get it. It was Wessel. She looked like she had gotten into a fight with a rancor. She pushed past Anakin and limped over to where Quinn was furiously typing on his datapad. Slamming her blaster down on the table, she leaned in till her nose was almost touching Quinn's.

"Easy?" she snarled "Easy? That girl is a demon!"

Quinn raised an eye. "I know. Tell me about it. Now get out of my face before I do something I might regret."

Huffing, Zam pulled back. " You dont get it, do you? That girl is possesed! It is impossible to kill her! See," she said sticking out her arms. "Look what she did to me!"

Quinn leaned back in his chair. "You're a tough girl. Suck it up."

Zam's eyes flashed. "No! You still don't get it! I couldn't kill her!"

"WHAT?" Quinn's reaction made Anakin jump.

"Couldn't kill her. She had a vibrowhip. Look at my arms."

Quinn looked. Sure enough, her hands and arms were covered with red swollen slashes.

"She kept whipping at my blaster. I lost it a few times, but had extras for backup. I don't that girl is the type who takes crap from people like me. You couldn't force me to deal with her again."

Quinn slowly rubbed his face with his hands. _Why did things have to go wrong, after going well for so long? Why?!_

He glanced over at Anakin, who in turn shook his head. "This is your deal bro. Figure it out."

If only Mara was here. She would know what to do. But no, She just happened to be at The Senator's appartment doing some sort of training. Oh course, Quinn had a backup plan, but he really didn't want to use it. Too risky. But at this point he really didn't have a choice.

Nodding to a shelf, he stood up. "Med supplies. Patch yourself up, then get out of here before someone see you."

"Where are you going?" Anakin questioned as Quinn left for his room.

Quinn frowned. "I'm doing what I should have done in the first place. Deal with Moteé myself."

A few moments later, Quinn came out of his room looking very much different. He was wearing lightweight black armor and combat boots. He had secured his lightsaber in the hidden slot in one of his boots. To Anakin, he looked like one of the commandos from his personal stike team when he was fighting as Vader. But the one thing that supprised Anakin the most was the fact that Quinn's face was completely different. He looked like a different person. The only thing that was the same were his eyes. Same old weird eyes.

The transformation shocked Anakin to say the least. "Quinn, what's going on?"

The newly faced Quinn laughed. "Face tech I've been working on. It's like a mask...kinda. I've got these implants behind my ears that sends the signals and stuff. The whole thing's programmable to a tee. I can explain it better when I have more time. It's just a tech version of what a Clawdite can do. No offence, Wessel."

"None taken, 'cause I know I still have you beat. It comes natural to me."

Quinn grabbed a cloak and a mask from a drawer and put them on. Zam looked up from where she was bandaging her arms.

"Don't underestimate her. That kid's something else. I don't what the requirements are to be a Handmaiden, but she would better serve as a bodyguard."

"Who knows," said Quinn "Maybe she is."

Quinn left and Zam finished patching herself up. Grabbing her blaster off of the desk, she holstered it and readjusted the cloth that covered most of her face. She turned to Anakin.

"Hey, hot friend of Lash, I don't know what you do for a living, but whatever you do, stay away from vibrowhips. Those things kriffing hurt."

Anakin promised he would, and Zam left with the unsatisfied feeling of having failed a mission, and Anakin wondering who the hell Lash was.

* * *

Quinn stretched out with the force, searching for Moteé's force signature. Getting on his speeder, he followed it, cloak billowing out behind him. Night was falling. Good. The cover of darkness would hide any movements he made.

The force guided him to a place he was not expecting. The surface. Carefully guiding his speeder in and out of traffic, he stretched out in the force. Unsurprisingly, the force led him to a building he knew to be where Senator Amidala had her penthouse.

Quietly, he landed the speeder on the roof, careful not to make any disturbance. Slowly, he lowered himself to a very narrow ledge. As carefully as he could, he inched his way along the ledge. The force kept pushing him forward. He was getting closer to her, he could feel it.

He came to the corner of the building and leaned around. What he saw was not at all what he expected. Another figure was seated on the ledge right outside of the Senator's bedroom window. A small droid was silently drilling out a hole in the glass. Quinn sensed what was about to happen. This person was attempting to assassinate the Senator. Silently he lept at the figure, grabbing said person with one arm, and the droid with another. He stuck a restraining bolt on the droid, stopped it from drilling. It was to dark to see who the person was, but at this point, Starkiller didn't care. The person grabbed onto him to try to keep their balance, but this caused him to lose his. He stumbled back, hanging onto the droid with all his might. The stranger used this chance to climb on top of the droid. Apparently having control over this droid, the stranger swerved back and forth, trying to shake Starkiller, who was hanging on for dear life at the base of the droid.

Finally, the stranger figured that they wouldn't be able to shake him, they sent the droid plummeting down into an ally. Both Starkiller and the stranger jumped off before the droid crashed. They lept into defensive position, waiting for their apponent to make the first move.

"Well, well, well. Finally the boss comes to do his own dirty work where his minion failed."

The voice was a well known one to Starkiller. His opponent uncoiled a vibrowhip and threw back her hood. It was Moteé. He had suspected it.

"Well mask man, got any last words? I don't like when people meddle with my plans. And you've meddled quite a bit today."

"So have you." Starkiller's mask regulated his voice almost to a monotone, but not quite.

"Oh really? I had no idea," Moteé purred.

Quick as lighting, she lashed her whip out towards Starkiller. He dodged, and retrieved his lightsaber frim his boot. He ignighted it and it's orange glow shone brightly in the dark allyway.

Moteé was slightly taken aback, but doubled her resolve that nothing, _nothing_ was going to stop her.

"That's a fancy toy," she said slashing her whip at him. "How much did it cost?"

Starkiller didn't answer. She was keeping him at a length. He couldn't get close enough. Switching to his favorite form, he held his lightsaber in reverse grip and continued blocking Moteé's whip.

She grinned. As long as she kept him on the defense, she had the upped hand. She shortened the time inbetween strikes. Starkiller blocked everyone of them, slowly moving closer and closer. Moteé held her ground and waited for the opening she was looking for. The moment that opening surfaced, she took it. Giving a hard flick with her wrist, she wrapped the whip around the hilt of Starkiller's lightsaber. Jerking hard, she managed to fling it off to the side. It caught him off balance and she managed to get a full strike on him. It caught him by the shoulder whipped around his neck. Pulling with all her might, she brought him to the ground.

Running up, she jumped at him and uncoiled her whip for another assault. But despite the fact of having just been strangled and burnt by a vibrowhip, he quickly dodged and caught her wrist as she was bringing the whip down. Her wrist has caught in his hand, but that didn't stop the lash from coming down. It caught him in between the shoulderblades, and it was enough for him to accidently lose grip on her wrist. She used this chance to pull out a vibroknife and punge it into his shoulder. It was meant for his chest, but he'd pulled away just barely in time.

Starkiller gasped. Force, that hurt. He knew better than to pull it out, well, not yet at least...

 _She_ had him pinned against a wall, _her_ knife in his shoulder. _Her_ moment of tri... A force of electricity streamed in to her body. Her limbs stiffend, she had no control over her own body. She sank to the ground, her mouth open in a soundless scream. It was to much to bear...

Starkiller sent another wave of lightning into Moteé's body. He wanted to do this for a long time. He stopped the lightning and summond his lightsaber to his good arm and thrust it into her chest. She gasped.

He retracted the blade and knelt down next to her, removing his mask.

"K-Koraden?" she said, hardly believing what her own eyes saw. "Why? H-how..."

Starkiller smiled wickedly. No longer were his eyes blue green, but a deep yellow gold. He leaned over untill his lips were almost touching hers.

"No one crosses me, Moteé," he hissed in her face. " No one. Now tell me, who hired you to assassinate Senator Amidala?"

"A bounty hunter," she wheezed. "A bounty hunter named... agh" she stopped short. A tiny dart had stuck fast in her neck. Starkiller looked up where it had come from. A lone figure on a rooftop turned and left. Starkiller turned back to Moteé. She was dead.

He pulled the tiny dart from her neck and painfully stood up. Grabbing her vibrowhip, he stumbled down the allyway. Using the force, he pushed the droid they had crashed, into a pile of othe pieces of junk. Cleaning up after a fight was essential. Slowly, he made his was towards home.

* * *

 **Wow! That was my longest and probably best chapter so far!**

 **Did you expect that plot twist? Actually neither did I. Most of it came to me this morning. If you liked this chapter, be sure to tell me about it in the comments. I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	13. Spice Struggle

**Heeeelllloooo _Peeps!_ Another chapter is here for you! Can you believe that this story has 30 followers? To me, that's awesome! You guys are the best!**

 **I realize last chapter had some typos, but I went back and fixed them. I also realized that Starkiller left his speeder on top of Padme's penthouse. That does not pertain to the plot at all. Just know that chapter 12 was written inbetween the hours of 11pm and 3am XD.**

 **This has been sooo much fun for me to write, and I'm hoping you are enjoying it as much as I am!**

 **Questions? Reviews? Pleeeaaassseee?! I love hearing you guy's thoughts. It makes my day.**

 **-WQ**

* * *

Not long after Starkiller had left, Anakin's comlink started going off. It was Jake.

 _Blast,_ thought Anakin. _I forgot about him._

Pressing the small button on the side, he answered Jake's persistant call. He was used to Jake calling at all hours of anytime.

The Holo appeared, and Anakin could see Jake standing, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heeeey Skywalker... where are you exactly?"

"That information doesn't concern you Jake."

"Woah, touchy, touchy. Look, remember that spice you told me _not_ to smuggle here on the shuttle?"

"Yes."

"Weeelllll... I didn't listen."

"Why does that not surprise me? Let me guess, Republic Customs caught you."

Jake nodded, embarressed. "Except there's one teeny, weeny, problem."

Anakin snorted. "Isn't there always. Look, if it's bail money you want, I'll send some over. Out of _your_ pay, mind you."

"Uh yeah that's great, but that's not the problem."

"Get to the point Jake."

"Well you see...the ship is under your name, and they need to speak with the owner. And that would be, well that would be you."

Anakin groaned. "Really?! Come on Jake, I thought we talked about this! Usually I just let you do your thing, as long as you don't envolve me."

Jake just grinned.

"Fine! Where are you?"

"I knew you'd ask eventually," remarked Jake slyly.

* * *

Obi-wan followed Master Ginn to Master Yoda's chamber. It had been several days since the, well, _force vision,_ as Master Yoda had called it. Qui-gon was none to happy about being summond by Yoda, but when Yoda summond you, you came, regardless. Even at 4:00am, like it was right now.

They arrived, only to find master Yoda waiting for them outside of his door. He motioned for them to lean closer, so they both knelt down so they were on level with him.

"Had Republic Customs detain the pilot's shuttle, I did. Found illegal spice aboard, they did. Not origanally searching for spice, they were, but find some anyway, they managed. To the hangers we three will go. Meet this pilot in person I will."

And having said this, Master Yoda climbed on to his hover seat and proceded towards the hanger where the Jedi kept some transportation. Qui-Gon settled into a seat in the back, next to Yoda. This left the passenger seat for Obi-wan, next to the droid who was flying.

* * *

The hanger Anakin had rented for his shuttle wasn't to far away, probably a max of 20 minutes away. Quinn had taken his speeder, so Anakin had to borrow Mara's. She took a taxi to work.

When he arrived, he was met by a short, bald man, who looked extremely annoyed for having to deal with Spice smugglers at 4:30 in the morning. In sharp contrast to the short man was his assisstant, a tall, dark red, Twi'lek female, alert and sharp-eyed. She eyed Anakin as she might an insignificant insect.

"Look kid," said the man Anakin mentally named 'Shorty'. "I don't really have a fued with you. We just need to ask you some questions and get you to sign some stuff. Honestly though, I think we all should just be asleep in our beds at home."

Anakin shrugged. "My co-pilot snuck them on board. Guess he thought he could make some extra credits here on Coruscant. Just tell me what to do so I can go home."

Shorty grinned. "My kinda person."

After some papers (and alot more credits) Anakin was able to get Jake out of Custom's holding cell.

By this time, Anakin wasn't in the best of moods, the whole ordeal having taken about two hours. Jake, on the other hand was slightly drunk, so he was immune to Anakin's growling and muttered Huttese curses.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Another speeder pulled up. Two humans and a small, green, alien got out. Anakin hoped they weren't headed his way, but soon discovered that they were indeed coming straight towards where he was standing with Jake. He could sense them long before they reached him. They were Jedi.

As they approached, Anakin felt a small seed of worry creep into his heart. What if they knew? What if they were coming to try and take him in? He put up intense Force walls around his mind.

As they neared the pilot, Obi-wan could sense the controlled anger building up behind those shields. He knew the masters sensed it too.

Anakin motioned for Jake to make himself scarce. Jake complied. He had no desire to get arrested more than once tonight (more like this morning)

Anakin turned to the waiting Jedi. "What did we do now?" he asked scowling. He had had a bad feeling about this.

The Green one spoke first. " Come to speak with you we have."

Anakin laughed sarcasticly. "That much was obvious."

He looked them up and down. The green one was old, the second was getting there, but the third...

"Hey, aren't you that Jedi kid from the landing platform the first day I got here? Look, if you're still sore about me calling you a shrimp, I'm sorry. You know, it's been a long week, and I've been up since this yesterday morning, so if you don't mind, I'm going to grab my pal and be off."

The older human Jedi smiled. "Obi-wan didn't mention that, but that's not why we're here. We just need to know some things about you. First off, what's your name?"

Anakin groaned. He didn't have time for this. "Why don't you ask Tall Red Twi'lek over there. She recorded pretty much everything I said since I got here."

Small green alien smiled. "Master Yoda, I am. Qui-gon Ginn and his Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi, they are. Tell us now _your_ name, you should."

"Fine. I'm Anakin Skywalker. Satisfied?"

Master Ginn looked startled. "You couldn't possibly be the same Anakin Skywalker that raced pods on Tatooine, could you?"

Now it was Anakin's turn to be shocked. "Uh...yeah, I did race pods when I was a kid. On Tatooine. I won the Boonta Eve Classic when I was like nine. Why?"

Qui-Gon face brightened. "I was there! You winning that race helped a mission I was on. Long story, but basicly our ship needed repairs and I bet against a Toydarian that you would win. And you did, so I won the supplies needed to repair the ship. The force works in mysterious ways." Qui-gon thought if best that he didn't mention that he had tried to free the slave boy, buf had failed.

Anakin couldn't find the words to say anything. But he remembered that day well...

 _The noise from the crowds was earsplitting. They had just witnessed one of the most spectactular race finishes in podracing history. The winner, a nine year old slave boy, had beaten all odds to cross that finish line first._

 _But though the crowds were celebrating, the boy's master was not. He had taken many bets that Ani would not win. He would be cutting it close, maybe not even that, to being able to pay off all of his debts._

 _But the next week, a old man came to his shop and offered a unheard of sum of money for the boy. It was far beyond the sum of money that that Jedi had offered him. Watto didn't want to sell the kid, he was useful after all, but the many people he was in debt to were starting to hold the debts over his head. So took the offer he did, causing a boy to lose his mother, and a mother her son._

But Anakin hadn't known about the Jedi's offer. All he knew is that he was being sold to some strange old man, and that he would never see his mother again.

Anakin never liked to go to that area of his memories. It was to painful. He often wondered if his mother was alright...

Struggling, he pulled himself back to reality. Three Jedi, a drunk co-pilot, and a massive lack of sleep.

Qui-gon turned to master Yoda. "Master, this is the same person. Even you must agree that this is the doing of the force."

Yoda nodded. "Track down the Chosen One, you did once, master Ginn. But slipped through our fingers he did. Returned he has, however."

Anakin was confused. "What are you talking about? What's this 'Chosen One' deal have to do with me?"

Throughout this whole time, Obi-wan had remained silent. Now he spoke. "I think it is something that would better be explained at the temple. Don't you agree masters?"

Both Yoda and Qui-gon agreed. Anakin hesitated. It was the perfect opportunity. One that would have taken months of careful infilteration. But now they were going to just let him in?

Still, he had Jake, (who by this time was fast asleep in the chair which he had sat himself) and didn't know what to do with him But...the temple... The Jedi temple. That was tempting. He had to play this carefully.

"Look, I really want to know what's going on with all this, but I've got friends who are probably worried about me."

Yoda nodded and handed Anakin a comlink. "When ready to speak with us, you are, call me on that, you should."

Anakin nodded, hardly believing his luck. The force was definetly with him.

They exchanged farewells, and went their sepparate ways. Anakin shook Jake.

"Come on, time to go."

"Where...we...goin'?"

"Home."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

On their way back to the temple, Qui-Gon descussed about the Chosen One, with master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, did you know that that pilot was the same child I tracked down all of those years ago?"

"Know, I did not. Suspect, yes."

"If ever balence was needed, now would be a good time."

* * *

 **Anakin meets the Jedi... lots of secrets on both sides, don't you think?**

 **I'm sorry, I just can't help loving Jake. He's really annoying to Anakin, but that's his job :)**

 **Comment! Don't feel shy!**


	14. The mission has begun

**Hey Peeps! I'm really truly sorry about the wait. You know the excuses already. School, wasting my writing time by reading other peoples fanfics, and also a original piece of fiction that I'm writing right now, so yeah.**

 **On another note, who is ready for me to introduce a beloved character?! I know I am. I've been waiting for the right time and I believe this is it! So on to the story then.**

 **I'd also like to thank anyone who has Followed, Favorited, and/or reviewed. That's what gives me the drive to write more chapters! -WQ**

* * *

After the long ordeal at the hanger, Anakin was dead tired. It's not like he had ever not spent the whole night awake, it was that when he did, he was usually on a high from adrenaline. During a battle or training, but doing paperwork? Exausting.

He half guided, half dragged, Jake down the hall to the apartment where he now lived with Mara and Quinn. He hadn't known where else to take Jake so he just brought him home with him. He opened the door and hadn't set but just one foot in, when he received a slap across the face. He recoiled in shock, looking at an enraged Mara who was violently rubbing her stinging hand on her leg.

"That time it wasn't an accident Skywalker!" she yelled at him.

"What did I do?!"

"Oh nothing," she said sarcasticly. "You just left without informing anyone where you were going, running off all over Coruscant. I come home, hoping to find a clean kitchen and a cup of tea. No, instead I find Starkiller, passed out and bleeding on my floor."

"It's actually my floor, seeing that I'm the one who pays for it," Anakin heard Quinn say from the main room.

"I clean it, so it's my floor. If you would like to take over the job, I'd be more than happy to share ownership." said Mara snappishly.

"Are we just going to pass over the fact that you said Quinn passed out?", said Anakin. "He never passes out."

"Give me a break Skywalker. If you want me to shove a vibroknife into your shoulder and see how much blood _you_ lose before you pass out, I'd be thrilled", Quinn called out.

Jake leaned closer to Anakin. "I'm starting to like these room mates of yours already," he said.

Anakin rubbed the side of his face. It felt kinda prickly where Mara had slapped him, and nodded. "Yeah, they're loads of fun."

Mara then realized that Jake was standing there. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who's this?" she said carefully.

Anakin shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He was a sith, yet Mara still managed to terrify him sometimes. "He's uh...well he's my co-pilot, _remember_ the one I told you about?"

Mara frowned and closed the door behind them.

"Yeeees, I recall something like that", she said, even though Anakin had never mentioned it before. "Come in, but don't expect me to apologize for the mess."

Jake waved her away. "Don't worry. I've seen much much worse. So what's this about a knife fight? Sounds awesome."

Anakin looked hopelessly at Mara. "Sorry", he whispered.

The only response he got was her growling at him in a language he didn't know. And it didn't sound like compliment.

Jake went down and sat on the couch next to Quinn. "Vibroknife you said? Were you in some kinda gang fight?"

Quinn nodded. "Something like that." He tried not to show how much pain he was in. After all, Quinn considered showing pain to be a sign of weakness. However, Jake was more perceptiive than most people gave him credit for.

"Why don't you take some painkillers,man? They might help."

Quinn shook his head. "I'm allergic."

Say that he was allergic was always easier than explaining to people that he had spent years training to build his body's immunities up so that drugs of any kind just flat didn't work anymore. There would be to many questions. Jake nodded sympatheticly.

"Can you get drunk? That might help", he suggested helpfully.

"Absalutely not", exclaimed Mara. "You don't want to see him when he's drunk. It's horrifying."

"Wait", Anakin said. "Quinn has gotten drunk before? Where was I?"

Mara shrugged. "It's a long story from a long time ago. And no Quinn, I'm not letting you drink anything but water for now. So there."

Jake made a face at Mara behind her back, then leaned to Quinn. "She's got a temper that matches her hair."

"And she also has very good hearing. I'd be careful what you say when she's mad. So who are you again?"

"I'm Skywalker's co-pilot. He does the flying, I do the rest."

Anakin laughed. "And by rest, he means sleep."

Jake made a wry face. "That was a bad pun Skywalker. I was sure you could do better than that."

Mara stomped into the room. "This is all very nice, all having a lovely chat, but don't you", she said pointing at Anakin, "Have things to do?"

"Sure, I guess", said Anakin, wondering if somehow she knew about his talk with the Jedi. The Jedi. He wondered what he would do about that. Maybe it was time to make a private call.

He went to the room where the secure holo com was set up. It was untraceable unit that instantly deleted any info as soon as the call was complete. Anakin punched in a code known only to himself and waited for an answer. Soon a holo image appeared before him. Immediantly, Anakin dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Lord Vader... It has been a long time since your last update. How is our, _private_ mission coming along?"

"Quicker than I expected, Master."

"Good, good", the emperor chuckled. "I sense you have a plan." He stated it as a fact, not as a question.

"Yes Master. I will be close to the Jedi soon. They will never see us coming."

"Wonderful, my young apprentice. Your success pleases me."

"Your approval is all I require Master."

Sidious chuckled to himself. He loved the fact that he had complete control over this powerful boy. He loved the fact that he had cheated the Jedi out of their precious _Chosen One._ He had taken their only hope, and turned it against them, a weapon of darkness. Returning his thoughts to his kneeling apprentice, he dismissed him.

"I don't want to hear from you again Lord Vader, untill you have made progress in this precious work of ours."

"Yes Master", was the obediant reply.

The holo image flickered, and then dissapeared. It was settled then. Anakin would contact the Jedi and arrange the meeting with that small green alien. He stepped out of the dark room back into the main room where Quinn was showing Jake the vibroknife that had been in his shoulder. Jake was enjoying himself imensely. He had once informed Anakin that he had always wanted to join a gang just so he could join in the gang fights. Seeing that he now believed Starkiller to be in a gang, he was asking all kinds of questions that Quinn had no idea how to answer. Anakin grabbed his jacket, which he had taken off when he had first come in. Mara looked at him, clearly puzzled.

"Where are you going? You just got back."

"The emperor has given me orders. They must be carried out immediantly", said Anakin quietly.

Mara looked suprised. "Go", she said. "You must not fail the emperor."

Anakin gave her a quick glance as he left. Had that been almost a look of terror in her eyes when she mentioned the emperor? As far a he knew, Mara hadn't had a lot of interaction with his master. Maybe he was wrong.

He jogged down the hall to the doors that opened up to the street. Walking slowly, he used the comlink that the Jedi had given him. Soon, an image of the small green alien appeared. Yoda was his name, or somthing like that.

"Hoping you would contact me soon, I was", said Yoda. "Not expecting so soon, however."

"Yeah, sorry about that", said Anakin, trying to sound casual. "You just really had me wondering about some of the things you said."

"Good. Come to the temple, you must. Explain more I will when you arrive. Meet up front, Padawan Kenobi will."

"Okay. I guess I'll come then."

Anakin disconnected from the call. This visit was going to prove most interesting.

* * *

Master Plo Koon frowned. "And you're sure that no security cameras caught anything?" he asked the police chief of the district he was in.

"No, I'm sorry Master Jedi. This alleyway had no cameras. Everything we know about this case, you know as well. It's a terrible thing that happened." Said the police chief.

Plo Koon nodded. "Thank you. We will do all in our power to see this murderer brought to justice."

He glanced at the body that was being wrapped to be sent to the Jedi temple for closer examination. She was a young woman, she couldn't have been older than 21. So far, no one had reported someone of her description missing, and they were still waiting to see the results from the facial scan machine.

Plo wished the police chief a good day, and made his way back to where he had parked his speeder. The police department would see that the body was carefully removed from the crime scene and sent to the temple for him. He flew back to the temple hanger and straightend his robes before proceeding down the hall.

He saw Master Jinn talking in the hall with Master Shaak Ti. He nodded to them, and started to walk away, when he realized that He needed Master Ti's expertise on the the body from the murder. Master Ti was one of the most gifted healers in the temple, and he wanted her to tell him her thoughts on this situation. He was troubled more than he wanted to admit, and was hoping that Master Ti would help ease some of his concerns.

He waited patiently untill Master Jinn was finished speaking, then he apoligized for interrupting. Master Ti told him she would be more than glad to help him when he was ready to examine the body.

"By the way, Qui-Gon, On my way in I saw your padawan sitting on the front steps of the temple. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes", said Qui-gon placidly. "He's doing a task for Master Yoda, if I'm not mistaken."

Plo Koon smiled. "Very well then, I take my leave. Masters", he said, nodding his head to each of them. He turned and walked away, towards the training rooms. Maybe that's where he'd find that new padawan of his.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was wandering around aimlessly. What what the point of being promoted to the rank of padawan, if your new master didn't take you with them when they went on missions?

She kicked a small rock that was on the floor. It went skidding along, bouncing down the front steps of the temple. She wasn't really supposed to leave the temple without permission, but she figured that as long as she staid on the steps, it was still part of the temple. She walked down the stairs with a slight spring in her step.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, she sat down and mindlessly twirled the string of beads that served as her padawan braid around her slender finger. Suddenly, she sensed a strange presence near her looking up quickly, she saw a young man, probably about 19-20 or so, looking down at her. She jumped up and backed away slightly.

"Can I help you?" she said in her most neutral tone.

"Uh yeah. I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm looking for a Padawan Kenobi?"

"I saw him a minute ago. He was just here like a second ago. I'm Padawan Tano, by the way.

Ahaoka liked saying 'padawan Tano' much much better than ' young one'

The blonde Guy named Skywalker shifter on his feet. "Well if you sou see him..."

Just then Obi-wan came running up. " Hey you, pilot, follow me."

Anakin nodded. "Nice meeting you, Tano."

Ahsoka waved to him as he and Obi-wan started the treck up the stairs. "My name's Ahsoka", she called after him. "And nice to meet you too, Skywalker." She watched them untill they dissapeared up the the stairs. That guy seemed pretty nice. She wouldn't mind if he stuck around a bit.

* * *

 **AHSOKA! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Also, if you didn't realize, Master Plo Koon is looking into Moteé's death. ;)**


	15. Set up

**Great day today, isn't it Peeps? I hope you liked Ahsoka's appearence! She will be Master Plo Koon's Padawan in this story, so no, she's not Anakin's Padawan. Dosen't mean that they wont work together ;) Also, lots of dialogue in this chapter. The story didn't advance as much as I hoped it would, but I wanted to give you a little better look at the characters. Enjoy!**

 **I want to thank my friend SweetTwilight for her encouraging reviews. Thank you friend! You are really wonderful!**

 **DVNIKKI- Anakin grew up beliving everything his master tells him. He won't give that up very soon I'm afraid.**

* * *

That afternoon, Mara's com went off. _No rest for the weary,_ she thought. It was Cordé, Senator Amidala's right hand woman.

"Arica? Hey, glad I could reach you. We have an emergency here at the appartment. Not exactly something I can talk about over holocall. Would you come up? I'm so sorry, I know you are probably tired from that party the Senator threw last night."

Mara shook her head and forced a smile. "I don't mind at all. Hey, Moteé hasn't been answering any of my calls." Mara couldn't help but throw that jab. Insult to injury, ladies and gentlemen.

Cordé looked pained. "I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry, ok?"

Mara shrugged. "Sure."

Cordé gave her a weak smile. "See you soon then."

Mara clicked off her com. On her way to her bedroom to change, she looked into the main room to make sure Quinn was okay. He was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore Jake, who was trying to make conversation. Jake didn't really seem to mind that he was being blown off.

Mara shook her head and smiled to herself. Quinn was a stupid asshole for going off without leaving her a message or something, but you know, what can you say? He's a guy, and she's always been cleaning up after he and Anakin. She went into her room and changed into some tan pants and a black shirt. She threw a light black jacket over her shoulder on her way out.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked casually, though she could tell what he really wanted to know was where she was going, whether it was safe or not, and whether she would need backup.

"I'm just running to work. An emergency came up and they need me up there." And in a lower voice she said, "Keep an eye on that Jake person. Find out as much as you can about him."

"Don't get into any trouble", Quinn replied.

"As if I would ever", said Mara with mock astonishment.

She turned to Jake. "Don't let him leave the appartment", she said pointing at Quinn.

"No problem Sweetheart. He wont leave under my watch."

Mara and Quinn both rolled their eyes at his comment. Mara waved to them both as she left, the automatic doors shutting behind her.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, pal. Come on, if we're going to be stuck together all day, we might as well learn about each other a little. The only thing I now is that your name is Quinn, and you're in a gang."

"For the last time Jake, I am not in a gang!" said Quinn in a pleading voice.

Jake nodded sympatheticlly. "You just keep telling yourself that, pal. I understand if you can't talk about it."

Quinn groaned and leaned back into the pillows.

"Okay, lets try and see if we can guess what planet the other person is from", said Jake grinning.

"Fine, I'll go first. Let me guess. You're from Kiffu."

Jake looked dissapointed. "How'd you know?"

"Easy. The dark skin and hair, the tribal tattoo across your face, and dreadlocks are common from that planet. All I had to do was put two and two together", said Quinn smirking

"Fine. When you put it that way, I guess it wasn't too hard. What about you?"

"This is a guessing game Jake, remember? So start guessing."

"Okay, hold on, don't tell me...wait for it...it's coming to me... Nope I've got no clue. Wait, Lothal?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Awe come on."

"Keep guessing."

"I've got no clue. Give me a hint."

"Fine. It's a planet where most of it is covered with snow, but the are other places where it's just forests and green grass."

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard. "Alderaan!" he shouted excitedly.

Quinn gave him a half smile. "Yeah, Alderaan. I haven't been there since I was a youngling, though." A frown replaced his smile. "And I don't think I'll ever go back there again."

Jake looked confused. "Alderaan's a pretty nice place. Why'd you leave?"

"I wasn't given a choice, really."

Jake nodded. "You don't really want to talk about it, do you?"

Quinn avoided Jake's eyes. "Yeah, I guess not."

They sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, before Jake spoke again. "Well, my name isn't just Jake. My name's Jakél Vos. It's just easier to say Jake."

Quinn took a deep breath before answering. "My name's Quinn Starkiller." There, he had done it. He told a stranger his name for the first time since he had been recruited. If 'recruited' was even the proper word for had they had done to him.

"That's a pretty cool name, man", said Jake.

"Oh thanks, I guess."

"So", said Jake with a devious look on his face. "What's with your girlfriend? She seemed pretty mad at you."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's like, well, I guess she's like my sister. We practicly grew up together. Besides, she's not like that. She tough, she almost never needs me, and when she does, it's all orders and total control."

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's what she wants you to believe, pal. Girls like that love to think that they don't need anyone, that they are awesome and perfect without anyone else in their lives. They like to think that their all badass and everything, but when really, they need love just like everyone else."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hope she finds the right person one day."

Jake looked at Quinn like he was crazy. " You just dont get it, do you? I've seen the way she looks at you. Like, she's telling you to suck it up, but when really, she was genuinely concerned."

Quinn shook his head. "It can't ever happen, even if that's even something I even wanted."

"You mean you don't like her?"

"Not in that way. I don't want anything to ever come inbetween our bond as friends."

Jake shook his head in mock sadness. "So you are content to stay in the friend zone, yet you guys live together. I don't get you, pal."

Quinn laughed. "Not everyone wants blessed matrimony Jake. I doubt I'll ever marry."

"You'll change your mind when you meet the one."

"I highly doubt it."

"Trust me, when you do, you know."

"And I'm guessing your telling me this through experience?"

"Nope, just telling you what my dad told me."

"Wonderful."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Anakin had seen a few pictures of the Jedi temple, but no holopic could prepare him for what he was seeing. High ceilings, carpeted floors, beautifully carved walls. It was breathtaking. Anakin struggled to keep his mind on the mission. He had never before seen such beauty. The base where he had spent most of life had been bare, a stark contrast to this almost magical place. Anakin wondered if most people considered this normal. The more and more he saw of the galaxy, he realized that most people didn't consider the way of life that _he_ considered normal, to actually be normal.

He followed Obi-wan down more hallways and up and down more stairs than he would ever remember. Finally, they came to a doorway. Obi-wan stopped and motioned for Anakin to enter. Anakin did, hardly knowing what to expect.

It was a dark room, with several cushioned seats. Upon one of the seats, sat Master Yoda. He motioned for Anakin to sit across from him.

 _Force, what is it with these Jedi and their hand motions?_ He grumbled to himself.

When he was facing Master Yoda, he found he didn't belong here. He felt like he was choaking, like all of the air was being squeased for his lungs. It made him angry, but he dared not let that show, not infront of the Grand Master. He bottled the anger deep down, where no one would find it...ever.

Yoda eyed him carefully. Anakin knew he could sense his anger, no matter how he tried to hide it. Still, he said nothing. Finally, he spoke.

"Skywalker. Come you have."

"Yes."

"Much to speak about we have. Then speak to the council you will."

"Master, I'm not sure I understand."

"Come, open your mind to the force, you must. Speak to you, the force will."

Anakin complied, still carefully guarding the mental walls around his mind. He was not at all prepared for what his mind saw, the things that the force began to show him.

* * *

After delivering Skywalker to Master Yoda's chambers, Obi-wan went back to the library to finish an assignment that was due. He ran into Master Plo Koon's padawan on the way. She was wandering around aimlessly, apparently waiting for something or someone. He asked her if she wanted to train with him. Her face brightened.

"Really? You actually would want to?" she asked, hope threading each word.

"Sure, why not? My master won't mind, and I'm sure your master would want you doing something productive", said Obi-wan, shrugging.

"Well, I just figured that since you're one of the older padawans, you would, oh I don't know, kinda do you're own thing. Most of the older ones do."

"Well lets just say I'm not one of them exactly."

"Oh", she said quietly. "You mean you're not like Master Uláren's padawan. That's a good thing. "

"Don't worry, I'd never want to be like him."

"I want to be like Master Shaak Ti when I grow up. A master on the Jedi council, skilled in swordsmanship. Plus, we're both from Shili." said the eager 14 year old.

Obi-wan smilied. He remembered what it was like to be a new, fresh padawan. They walked down the halls together, in a peaceful silence. Unforunatly, their peacful silence was broken by someone thumping Obi-wan on the back. He spun around, expecting to see Jaedon, but instead found himself face to face with his old friend Quinlan Vos.

"Kenobi!" Quinlan shouted. Some other Jedi looked at them, slightly annoyed.

"Guess what Kenobi! I just got back from my meeting with the council. I passed the trials! Did you hear me, Kenobi?! MY TRIALS! Woo Hoo!"

"That's great, Quinlan", said Obi-wan, trying to shush his friend. "Um Quinlan, people are starting to stare."

"Let 'em stare!" he shouted. "I'm a jedi knight!"

"Yes, and if you keep going on like this, they're going to regret their decision."

"Fine. You're such a kill joy. Who's your friend?"

"Quinlan, meet Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Quinlan Vos, an old friend of mine."

"An honor to meet you, Master Vos." said Ahsoka politely.

"See, at least someone respects my new rank. But you can just call me Quinlan. Who's your master, kid?"

Ahsoka stood up proudly. "My master is Plo Koon."

Quinlan whistled. "Nice. You must have been top of your class."

"Not to brag or anything, but, yes I was."

"That's awesome kid. Care if I join you and Kenobi in the training rooms?"

Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan, who nodded. "That'd be nice."

"Cool. Lets's go."

So Ahsoka went from having nothing to do, to two good friends in a matter of minutes. Things were looking up. If only her master would take her with him when he went on missions.

* * *

 **Did you like? LMK with a comment!**


	16. A Funeral

**Wassup Peeps! Happy Easter! Not much to say really, except maybe enjoy! (and review, reviewing's good too)**

 **Also, I'm thinking about combining some of the earlier chapters because they were so short. Maybe, but I'm thinking about it.**

 **Chi- Anakin and Padmé will definetly meet more and more. I can't wait to start writing those parts!**

* * *

Mara hopped out of the cab when it stopped at the Senator's private landing pad. She grabbed her bag and paid the driver. This was going to be interesting if nothing. She went and rang the buzzer and waited. The door swished open, and Mara entered.

The senator sat on the couch, and the various handmaidens were grouped around her. Cordé jumped up and took Mara by the hand and led her over to the group.

Sitting her down, Cordé looked at her in the eyes. "Arica, I called you to come because...because..." her voice choaked and she started crying.

Padmé patted her on the back and said in a quiet voice,"Arica, Moteé was murdered late last night. The police and the Jedi are both trying to discover who did it, but the police chief told me that they have absalutely no leads. It seemes that maybe she was targeted because of me."

Mara did her best to look shocked, sad, and sympathetic. Apparently she did a good job, because Padmé reached out and gave her a hug. Mara stiffend, she wasn't used to physical displays of affection, but quickly relaxed.

She took Padmé by the shoulders and said,"Senator, I'm so sorry."

Padmé sniffed. "Moteé hadn't been with us as long as some of the others, but we all felt really close. Why would someone do something like this?"

Mara thought to herself _,_ _Yeah, poor, sweet, Moteé who was trying to kill you._

"Sometimes Senator,"

"Padmé, please. Call me Padmé."

"Okay. Sometimes Padmé, things happen. And we don't know why they do. But someone once told me that there is a reason for everything. And we may not ever know that reason, but nothing ever happens for no reason at all. I probably didn't know Moteé as well as you guys, but I do know that there is _always_ a reason."

Padmé smiled through her tears. "Then your friend is very wise indeed. I'm paying for and hosting the funeral. I hope you are willing to still work with me. Now that...now that Moteé is gone, you will have to train while you work. Are you still willing?"

Mara smiled. " Of course."

"And Arica", said Padmé. "Us girls, well, since you'll be working full time with us, we want you to come live here. It would be more convienent, don't you think?"

Mara was shocked. She hadn't thought about this being a possiblity. "Uh, sure. You know, you don't mind if I talk to my roomate about this?"

"Padmé nodded. "I understand completly. You and her talk, and let me know once you thought it over."

"It's actually a him."

"What?"

Mara coughed. "I said, my roomate. He's a dude."

Cordé and Dormé exchanged a funny look. Mara's eyes caught the look. "It's not like that. We're friends. We practicly grew up together. He's like my brother", she protested.

Padmé patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. No need to defend yourself. We understand. Everyone needs to have someone that they know will have their back. A good friend is a treasure", she said glancing around the group of handmaidens. "Though you do need to know that Cordé and Dormé are hopeless romantics, so if you don't get a boyfriend soon, they'll do it for you."

Everyone laughed, and for a moment forgot the sadness that surrounded them. But soon, Padmé got her serious face on. "As we all know, Moteé was engaged. Does anyone know how we can get in contact with him?" she said questionly.

Some of the girls shook their heads, but Cordé said, "Oh, the cute one? Moteé gave his number in case...in case anything happened. I can call him and let him know about the funeral if you want me to."

Padmé nodded. "That would be great."

Cordé left the room to make her call, and Mara hoped to no end that Quinn had put a shirt back on. And was awake. And not cursing at everything and everyone. He was know to do that at times, and she had a feeling that his afternoon with Jake was not going well.

* * *

Starkiller was drunk. Hopelessly drunk.

 _It's all Jake's fault,_ he thought numbly. He had to admit though, he couldn't feel his shoulder. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything, except the buzzing in his head. He had been telling Jake about the time when he had first joined the Senate guard and he was new, and the youngest guy there. The other guards put him through certain "tests". The results were the cause of Jake falling off the couch and laughing unchecked for about 10 minutes. Quinn never would have told an embarissing story on himself under normal circumstances, but he was drunk, and he didn't really care. In fact, he was rather enjoying himself.

He grabbed Jake by the shoulder with his good arm and heaved him back onto the couch.

"Sssstop falling off Jake", he said, slurring his S's.

"I can't help it. I'm laughing too hard", was the response.

"Well try harder. Kriff, you know she's gonna kill me."

"Who?" said Jake, blinking like an owl.

"Mara. Ssshe told me, no, ordered me not to do it."

"Do what?"

"Get drunk, you idiot."

"No need to call names", grumbled Jake. Next thing Quinn knew, Jake was snoring.

 _Maybe it's just as well,_ he thought, tryingn to clear his mind. _Force, I haven't been this drunk since...well..._ he didn't know when. He knew he was going to have a roaring headache in the morning, but you know, it was okay because his arm didn't hurt anymore and Mara really needed to learn that she couldn't tell him what to do.

His com buzzed. He growled and grabbed it off of the couch where it was sitting next to him.

"Yes?" he said none to friendly.

The hologram infront of him was a young woman in a long dress.

"Um hi, my name is Cordé. We've met once before, I think. I'm a friend of Moteé's. She...she gave me your com code. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and to let your know that Senator Amidala will be hosting the funeral and, and...Are you drunk?"

"Yes, very drunk I think."

"You _think_? You're not _sure_?"

"I'm..." Quinn thought for a moment. "I'm coping with the situation."

"Oh."

There was a awkward silence. "Well, I'll send the information over." Cordé said uncomfortably.

"Thanks."

A look of pity crossed her face. "I really am sorry", she said sadly.

Quinn blinked. Did people actually feel genuine sadness at death? Weird.

"Thanks", he said again, not knowing what else to say.

The transmission ended and Quinn knew he was screwed. Big time.

Cordé went back into the main room. "Poor guy", she said. "He's not taking it well. He was as drunk as my Uncle Ferden on Life Day."

Amara stiffend. He was so going to catch it when she got home.

* * *

Anakin rubbed his eyes and sat up. He quickly checked his surroundings. Small dark room, small green alien.

"What happened? What was all of that that I saw? What the kriffing hell does it mean?"

Yoda chuckled. "Know what you saw, I do not. Show you things, the force did?"

"Yes...I mean no...what happened? I want to know what's going on." Anakin demanded.

"Impatient you are. Calm yourself, you must. Then more clear, your vision might be."

Anakin fought back his frustration. He closed his eyes and remembered.

 _What he had seen was his life flashing before his eyes. He had first seen Tatooine. Sandy, hot, and dusty. He felt like it was a dream, he was formless, a mere observer. He saw his town, the one he had lived in with his mother. He saw Gardulla the Hutt's estate. His first owner. He saw fleeting images of a pod race and Watto gaining possession of him and his mother in a bet. All of this he knew. His mother had told him. He saw his life working for Watto, then he saw somethinng that he didn't remember. A girl in Watto's shop. A bearded man, a astromech droid, a Gungan, and that girl. He didn't remember this happening. The girl and him had talked breifly. She was a foreigner._

 _A sand storm had come up. He had invited them to his house to meet his mother. His mother and the bearded man had talked alot. Anakin was confused. Why didn't he remember any of this? Why didn't he remember this happening?_

 _He saw the pod race, his mother and these people he didn't remember celebrating with him. He knew what came next, but he wished somehow it would be different. The day after the pod race was the day that Sidious had bought him from Watto and taken him to Drumund Kaas, where he began his training to be Sidious's apprentice. The long days, the lonliness._

 _Then came the day that Mara arrived. She had been a angry, redheaded, spitfire. And Anakin had soon learned about her sharp tongue, quick reflexes, and sarcastic humor. Not to mention her eagerness to beat him at anything and everything._

 _Quinn had come about a month later. He had been quiet...like_ really _quiet. He did what he was told and nothing more. It had taken Anakin and Mara awhile, but he had eventually warmed up to them. The rest was nothing new to Anakin. They had trained, ate, talked, and shared stuff. Anakin wasn't sure what he would have done without them._

 _Then it had changed. They had gone their sepparate ways, with different trainers. But now, they were back together, only to be parting ways again soon._

 _But the most puzzling thing that he had seen was something that was...it wasn't the past, that was for sure. He had seen himself on a planet that looked like it was in a eternal fall. The trees were covered with yellow, orange, and red leaves. There had been a woman standing next to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to see her face. He had heard joyful screams and shouts of children playing, but he couldn't see where it had come from. He had felt peaceful, like everything was as it should be. He didn't know what to think of it. It was strange, but wonderful, like perfect wonderful._

Then he had awakened. Was that his future? Or was that some weird force thing meant to trick him? He didn't know, but he secretly wished that someday that might be possible. Maybe.

He looked at Yoda. "I still don't know what it means", he said.

Yoda looked thoughtful. "Interpreting force visions, takes practice it does. And some, never discover the meaning we do. Come tomorrow. Speak to the council I will tonight. Speak to you, _they_ will tomorrow."

"Ok", said Anakin, not knowing what else to say. "I'll come tomorrow, Master."

He got up and left, stretching out with the force to find his way back out of the temple through the halls and passages.

And Yoda thought it very strange how easily the word 'Master' had rolled off of the pilots tongue.

* * *

 _Several days later..._

The funeral had been a private affair, mainly with the senator's friends there. Padmé had caught a glimpse of Moteé's fiancé, but hadn't been able to speak with him. He mostly kept to himself and avoided people. Padmé didn't blame him. She told herself she would speak to him at the small gathering she was having at her appartment after the funeral.

She and her handmaidens had left the funeral has soon as it was over so they could prepare for their guests. The newest haindmaiden, Arica, was doing very well so far. She was polite and sweet, yet had a mind of her own. Padmé liked her. She reminded her of herself when she was younger, in her days as queen. High-spirited, yet nice.

The guests started arriving, and Padmé turned on her hostess mode. Making her rounds, greeting people, thanking people for coming, overseeing refreshments.

Finally, she saw Moteé's fiancé arrive. She made her way over to him and introduced herself.

"Padmé Amidala", she said.

"Koraden Lash", he smiled. Padmé could tell it was forced, though.

"Moteé spoke very highly of you", he said. "I'm honored to meet you in person."

Padmé reached out and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe what you are going through."

He stiffend at her touch, but patted her back. "Thanks."

She gave him a smile and went to make more rounds. She rounded a group of people and ran smack into a tall person. They both lost their balance, and they fell, with her landing on top of him. She pushed herself up, getting a good look at who she had just knocked over.

 _Kriff,_ she thought, embaressed. _It's that cute pilot from the landing platform._

She struggled to her feet and started apoligizing. _This is so embarrassing. Of course I knock over him._

 _"_ I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I mean..."

He laughed. "It's fine. But we've got to stop _running into each other_ like this."

Padmé caught the joke immediatly. "Yeah", she said blushing.

He hopped up to his feet and brushed himself off. She straightened her hair, pushing a stray strand behind her ear. No one had seemed to notice their little tumble. Padmé was greatful. the last thing she needed was to embarress herself infront of a lot of people.

"So", she said. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get invited to this? I'm mean, I not sad or anything, but I was just curious."

"I'm with him", Anakin said, motioning to Quinn. "I'm a friend of his."

"Wow, who would have thought. I would say 'it's a small world', but it's really a rather big one."

Anakin smiled at her joke. "You're funny. Yeah, Koraden was actually going to introduce me to his fiancé this weekend, but then this happened. You wouldn't believe the mess he is right now. I feel really bad for him."

"I can't imagine the pain he's going through right now", Padmé said sympatheticly.

Anakin nodded solemly, but inside he gave a chuckle. Yeah, Quinn was in pain all right, just not in the way most people would think someone would be after their girlfriend was murdered.

 _Yup,_ Anakin thought. _He's a real mess right know because shoulder is messed up. I'm not lying in the slightest._

Padmé smiled at him. "It's been really nice talking to you Anakin", she said, so glad she remembered his name. She was just turning to go walk away, when she quickly turned back to him.

"Pretend like you're talking to me", she demanded.

Anakin was confused. "But I am talking to you."-

"No just...too late. _He's_ spotted us."

"Who's _he?"_

"Padmé!" came the voice that Padmé detested with her very soul.

"Oh...hello Clovis", she said. Anakin could sense her extreme discomfort.

 _How in the world did he get in here?,_ She thought, annoyed.

"So, I'm really sorry about what happened, I'm mean really. This is just..."

"Just stop Clovis! Just stop acting like you actually care, because you...you don't. And I...I don't care about you either. So just stop trying ok?!"

He looked like he had just been slapped across the face. "Well fine. But I have connections Padmé, and that bill you wanted pushed through, well guess what. Not gonna happen now. Have a nice evening." He glared at Anakin like this was all his fault, and strode away.

"What was that all about?" said Anakin.

"That was Rush Clovis. He represents the banking clan in the senate. Very influential, I'm afraid. He wants me to go out with him, but he's not my type. Doesn't stop him from hitting on me every chance he has though."

"So what is your type Senator?" said Anakin slyly.

"Oh I don't believe you need to know that, do you?"

"Well, maybe I want to know."

"Well", she said slowly, drawing out her words. "I don't really have time for relationships. I mean, I'm busy with my work in the Senate. My work is very important to me."

"Eveyone should loosen up evey once in a while."

She smiled. "Maybe you're right. But right now, the senate is worried about the recent attacks on those planets near the outer rim. I'm trying to get support for an investigation. But with Clovis acting like a child, he'll take all of his followers with him when he goes. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him."

"I think you did the right thing, telling him off."

She blushed. "You do?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, for sure. He's a real jerk, trying to make you go out with him just so you could have his support in the Senate. You did the right thing", he said nodding his head emphaticlly.

"Thanks. At least someone thinks I'm doing something right. Oh, I was wondering, How did you and Koraden meet?"

"Oh, um, childhood friends."

"That's nice. Did you two go to school together too?"

Anakin thought about the years of training "Yeah, something like that."

"See those two girls over there?",she said pointing at Cordé and Dormé. "I've know those two for years. They're not just my handmaidens, they're my friends. Some of my few real friends. Maybe you would like to join them on that list?"

"Huh?"

She laughed. "You're so cute. I said friends. Lets be friends. Meeting each other at two completly random times and places couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe we could... I don't know, hang out sometime?" she said hopefully.

"Oh... Y-yeah that sounds great", said Anakin stumbling over his words.

Padmé grinned. "Well, awesome. I'm just gonna...", she blushed to her ears and ran off.

Anakin found himself wearing a wide grin. He went and sat next to Quinn.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Skywalker", he said. "We're at a funeral."

"Sure." Anakin still couldn't believe his good fortune. Maybe the force was drawing them together for some reason. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too bad. I like writing Anidala, but I'm sure I need more practice. Oh, I guess that means that we will see more of Anakin and Padmé!**

 **Happy Easter Peeps! (And no, I'm not referring to the marshmallow suger things;) )**


	17. The wheels begin to turn

**Well hello Peeps! Sorry about the wait, I've been updating my other story, so yeah.**

 **This is my birthday gift to you. It's my birthday this week!**

 **Happy reading! And you what makes me happy? Reviews. Or chocolate...that works too. But probably just reviews for now ;)**

* * *

Padmé sat in her office going over a bill. She needed to make sure that it was worded properly, otherwise she wouldn't gain the support she needed. Ugh, politics. Why did she ever get into this? She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She needed a break. A vacation. But while these attacks were happening on the outer rim, she couldn't stop. She had to keep pushing for a investigation. Someone had to do something, and soon.

She heard a tap on her door. It was Senator Jaren Barlak of Alderaan, and with him one of her close friends, representative Bail Organa.

She quickly stood to greet them. "Senator, Representative. What may I do for you?"

Bail smiled. "Hello Padmé. I had just finished telling Jaren about the bill you are going to try to pass, and he was most interested. He wanted to speak to you about it himself."

Padmé's eyes brightend. "Yes, do please have a seat Senator."

"Please call me Jaren", said the senator. He was around mid fifties and was greying slightly, but his friends knew him to be a generally happy individual and a loving husband and father. Padmé knew he was a powerful leader in the senate as well.

"I want to get straight to business", he said. "This bill of yours, Bail tells me you want the Republic to investigate the recent attacks to planets near the outer rim?"

"Yes", said Padmé. "I believe these attacks should be checked out. More and more people are having to flee their homes because of this, the refugee problem is getting out of hand, and we don't even know what's going on. Something has to be done."

Jaren nodded. "I agree with you. However, a bill such as this will takes weeks, months even, to even get to the voting stage. However, there are other ways..."

"What are you suggesting Senator Barlak?" said Padmé with a non trusting gaze.

"Nothing illegal of course, Senator Amidala. I'm meerly saying, that if in the case of emergancy, we _could_ call for a vote of no confidance in Supreme Chancellor Valorum. If the attacks are as bad as we think, and the Chancellor is turning a blind eye to the sufferings of the people of the Republic, then I say he is unfit for the role."

"Well", said Padmé slowly. "That is rather an extreme approach, don't you think? But, somehow, I believe you are right. If the Chancellor isn't doing his duty to the republic, then... yes he should be replaced. And you _would be_ happening to offer your services in that area, should the vote come to that?" she said smirking.

"Why Senator Amidala", said Senator Barlak in mock astonishment. "I had _no_ such thing in mind." Then he smiled. "If the vote came to that, I do believe I might run for the office, yes. Bail here would make a fine senator in my place I'm sure."

"And I'm sure you would make a fine Chancellor, Jaren", said Bail warmly.

Padmé smiled, then said, "But where are my manners? All this talk and forgot to offer you drinks. I can have one of my handmaidens bring some..."

Senator Barlak waved his hand. "No need, Senator Amidala. Bail and I have too much paperwork to attend to, as much as we would love to accept your offer. It was lovely meeting you." He gracefully kissed her hand and departed. Bail stayed a little longer to catch up with Padmé.

"I hope you liked Senator Barlak, Padmé. He has been my mentor throughout my work as representitive."

"He was very nice Bail", she said. "I do hope you become senator one day, however."

"I have high hopes", said Bail laughing. "By the way, Breha and I are inviting sime friends over for a dinner party, a non work related party, may I mention. We were hoping you would come. Please do. You've been working too hard lately Padmé. Breha has been pestering me to ask you to come, so for a poor husband's sake, will you please come?"

"Non work related, you say? That _is_ intruging", said Padmé. "And yes, for the poor husband's sake, I will come."

Bail sighed in relief. " _Thank you._ You are a blessing, Padmé Amidala. Oh, and Breha says to tell you that you are more than welcome to bring a plus one. Actually, she says she strongly advises it. You know, when Breha wants something, she usually makes it happen."

Padmé patted him on the shoulder. "Tell Breha I'll see what I can do about the plus one. It might have to be just a friend, but I'll figure it out."

* * *

"Breha wants you to bring a plus one?!" said Cordé.

They were sitting in the living room of her penthouse. Dorme was sitting nearby on a chair.

"Yes Cordé. Don't look so elated", said Padmé grumbling.

"But it's a good thing", Cordé teased. "You need to put yourself out there. Be spontanious. Be, I don't know, fun."

"Are you saying that I'm not fun?", said Padme in mock astonishment .

"No, you're just so serious all of the time", said Corde.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Even if I did take someone, I don't even know who I would ask", said Padme.

Corde got a sly look on her face. Padme hid her head in her hands. "Oh no, Corde's got the look", she said.

"What about that smokin' hot pilot I saw you talking to? Oh come on Padme", she said when Padme shook her head. "You haven't had a date in forever."

"But I just met him!" Padme protested.

"So?" said Corde. "He's totally into you. Anyone could see it."

"But...but, I don't have his number", was her weak excuse.

"Fourtunetly for you, I can get it", said Corde happily.

"Dooorrrmmmééé!" called Padmé. "Make Corde stop."

"Why would I want to do that?" said Dormé, who was painting her nails. "You have the option to go out to a cool party with a really hot dude, and you're protesting. We're doing this for your own good. We're not in high school anymore. Hot guys don't just pop up when we want them."

"But I'm a senator. I have a image..."

"Screw the image for one night. I thought you said this party was 100% non-work related."

"It is, but..."

"No buts Pame", said Corde. "I'm calling the dude. What's his name anyway?"

"Anakin Skywalker", Padme said, swallowing the urge to run away and hide.

"Skywalker, Skywalker. Sounds familier, doesn't it?"

"I thought so too, but I think I'd remember meeting him before."

Corde nodded wisely. "True, true. Well, now you have met him, and it's a wonderful relief to me. Finally I have you interested in _someone."_

Padme shook her head. "He and I are friends. Please don't ruin that for me."

Corde smiled knowingly. "I promise. No rushing you two."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was Mara's day off. Finally. She closed the door behind her with a _swoosh._

"Quinn! I'm back. Not for long, unfortunatly."

She paused. "Quinn, you here?"

"Yeah, In my room."

She walked over. In her mind she thought that she and Quinn would argue for a bit, then maybe spar or watch random channels on the holo. That's what they usally did on nights like this. But when she got to his room, she saw a sight she hoped she wouldn't see, (but was expecting). Quinn was packing.

"Wh-whats going on?" she said, knowing full well what was happening.

"Packing. What does it look like?"

She sank down on his bed. "I thought..."

"You and Anakin have missions here. My mission is finished, so I'm leaving. Got the orders this afternoon." He didn't sound all to happy.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Tarkin at the fleet. I'll get my orders there. The next stages are about to be enacted."

"Oh", was all Mara could manage. "When do you leave?"

He frowned. "As soon as I'm packed."

"Are you going to wait to tell Anakin goodbye?"

"Can't wait. You'll have to tell him for me."

"What about Jake?"

"Huh?"

"Jake."

"Oh, he's coming with me."

"Does he know that?"

Quinn shrugged. "Nope, but he doesn't really have a say in the matter. Unless he wants to be killed."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Haven't decided."

"Where is he?"

"He's getting the ship primed for me."

"The ship he and Anakin came in?"

"Yeah, It'll have to do untill I can get my ship from where it's stored."

Mara pursed her lips. "What about your job?"

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Relax Mara. I quit. I mean, the amount of emotional stress I went through with my girlfriend being murdered, they understood."

He was trying to be funny, but Mara only smiled a little.

"Chill Mara", he said. "It wont be long before your out there killing things with me again."

"I know, I just got used to...this", she said waving her hand around.

He shrugged. "You knew this was just a temporary assignment."

 _Was that all he saw it as, a temporary assignment? Their friendship, their lives even?_ Mara shook her head. "Yeah", she said with forced cheerfulness. "Just an assignment."

Quinn looked relieved. "Well, great. I'm almost done here." He went to the floor under the bed and pried up part of the floor. Carefully, he pulled out a bio locked case. Placing his whole hand on the scanner, he waited unfill he heard the lock click open. Reaching in, he pulled out something wrapped in a soft, but protecting cloth. Undoing the folds, he drew out his lightsaber. Rubbing his fingers over it gently, he took it and hid it in his jacket.

Replacing the floor took little time. Before Mara knew it, he was grabbing his things and was at the door.

"Bye", he said, like he was leaving for the market. Then he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" said Mara. She didn't have anything to say to him, except the things she would _never_ tell him. But she didn't want him to go. Something was...missing, and she didn't know what.

"What?" he said, leaning back in.

"Uh...good luck."

"Yeah thanks, but we both know I wont need it", he said sassily.

She smiled. "Get out, you ass."

He grinned. "With pleasure, mi'lady." And with that, the door shut behind him and he was gone.

Mara sank into the nearest chair, the smile fading from her lips. It was quite possible that she would never see him again. Not with their line of work.

* * *

Anakin, Dath Vader, a evil Sith lord, was nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other, glancing around like the Jedi were going to suddenly jump out and arrest him.

"Relax", said the Padawan standing next to him. Obi-wan, wasn't it?

"True", he went on. "Going before the council is pretty nerve-wracking, even for someone who's spent their entire life around Jedi."

"Thanks", said Anakin sarcasticly. "That really assuring."

"You should learn to calm your emotions. Releasing them to the force helps calm your body."

"Weird", said Anakin.

Obi-wan meerly smiled. "My master is in there now, speaking to the council on your behalf."

"So", said Anakin. "I don't even know what's going on."

"I guess they'll explain it to you when you meet with them."

They lapsed into silence. Bored, Anakin felt for the presence of Quinn, Jade, someone. Mara was at the apartment. She was sad. _That's weird,_ Anakin thought.

Then it struck him as he felt Quinn's presence. He was leaving Coruscant. For good.

Anakin slumped back against the wall. Obi-wan glanced at him, but said nothing.

Then, the outer door to the council opened, and Qui-gon walked out. He didn't look particularly happy. Obi-wan straightend up.

"Well master?" he said.

"It took both the persuading of myself _and_ Master Yoda, but they will speak with him."

Anakin looked up, his nervousness returning. He swallowed.

"Follow that guard", Qui-Gon said, pointing to a tall temple guard. "He'll admit you when the council is ready for you."

Anakin nodded. He walked forward and went through the outer door. Once inside, the guard motioned for hom to sit and wait. So he did. The guard kept standing. Suddenly he removed his helmet and sat down. He was young, with black hair and was clean-shaven. He looked at Anakin desperately.

You don't mind, do you? Those helmets are really hot inside."

Anakin was surprised to say the least. "No, yeah it's fine."

"Thanks. We're not supposed to take our helmets off while we're on duty, but..."

"But you do sometimes?" Anakin finished for him.

"Yeah." The Jedi guard grinned. "I'm Rak. And no, it's not spelled 'rock' like most people think."

His smile was infectious. Anakin felt some of his nervousness melt away. "I'm Anakin."

"Cool", Rak said. "Why are you meeting with the council? I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's because I've never _been_ here before. And I really don't know why I'm here. I met Master Yoda and another master earlier this week. Then I met with master Yoda again. I realy don't know what's going on."

"You met with master Yoda and you're not a Jedi? Huh, impressive."

Anakin gave him Rak a questioning look.

"When the council wants to meet with someone, they go to _them._ No one's invited to the council chambers just to chat." Rak explained.

"Oh", said Anakin, not knowing what else to say.

Rak replaced his mask, turning his voice neutral again. "Well, the council is ready for you."

"How do you know?" said Anakin.

Rak smiled. "They told me."

Putting his hand on the scanner, he opened the door and let Anakin in, but not before giving him a quick thumbs up. Anakin entered the circular room. Sunlight streamed in through the windows that were on every side.

Seated in their respective chairs, sat the Jedi Council. Anakin found himself in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Jedi masters. Anakin knew he was strong, but he would never be strong enough to take them all at once.

Some of the masters stared at him distrustfully, some thoughtfully, while others looked at him in almost... _respect._

It was Master Yoda who broke the silence.

"Anakin Skywalker. Questions for you, the council has."

The tall dark skinned jedi who sat next to Yoda looked him up and down. He had a skeptycal look on his face.

"Well, there's no sense in beating around the bush", he said. "Your real name is Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"What are your parents names?"

Anakin took a deep breath. He didn't like to think about his mom. But this was for the mission. His personal thoughts didn't matter.

"My mother's name is Shmi Skywalker. I don't know who my father is."

Master Windu glanced at Master Yoda, but said nothing.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Children?"

"I said I wasn't married."

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow. "I still had to ask."

If Anakin wasn't a powerful Sith lord he would have blushed, but he was in control of his emotions. Instead, he meerly shook his head. "No children."

"So you have no attachments to people close to you?"

Anakin shrugged. "I have a _few_ friends, but..."

"I see."

Another master caught his attention. "Anakin," said the Torgruta female. "The blood test you allowed us to take shows an extremely high amount of midi-clorians. Were you aware of this?"

"No", Anakin lied. "Aren't those the things that give people force power?"

She smiled. "Not exactly, but you're not far off."

Master Windu looked at him carefully. "Have you had any previous training in this area?"

The question caught Anakin off guard. "No", he lied again.

 _Kriff, they know,_ Anakin thought. _They know and they're going to kill me._

Instead, The masters nodded their approval.

One master, a human female, smiled at him, but shook her head. "He is old", she said.

"Master Billaba", said a older man. "In this case, an exception _might_ be made."

"That might be true Master Dooku", she said. "But when has an exception been made before?"

"When has the Chosen One surfaced before?" he countered.

Master Windu motioned for them to be quiet. "I think from the look on Skywalker's face, he has no idea what's going on. We'd better explain."

"What's a chosen one?" Anakin blurted out.

"Not what, but _who_ ", said Masted Yoda. "One who will bring balance to the force, it is."

"The prophecy of the Chosen One", Shaak Ti said. "It's an old Jedi prophecy. One individual will destroy the Sith and the darkness, bringing balance to the force."

Anakin was shocked, but decided to play dumb. "I'm not experianced in all this stuff", he said. "But wouldn't a balance be an equal amount of light _and_ darkness?"

The council looked scandalized and a little disturbed.

"That would be something to discuss at a different time", said Master Windu. "The matter at hand is that some on this council believe that _you,_ are the Chosen One."

Now it was Anakin's turn to be a little disturbed. _Him,_ a sith, part of some _Jedi_ prophecy?

"Oh, ok?"

"His count is higher than even Master Yoda's", said Shaak Ti.

Master Windu shook his head. "I agree with Master Billaba. He _is_ too old."

"It was meerly because he was not found at the proper age", argued Master Dooku.

This sent most of the council into an argument. Anakin looked around. Master Yoda sat very still with his eyes closed, while Master Plo Koon meerly facepalmed. Apparently some of the council made a habbit of this.

"Enough!" Master Yoda said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking. "Personally interviewed Skywalker I did, before bringing him to our council, I did. Believe he is the Chosen One, I do."

The masters knew to respect the judgement of Yoda.

"We need to meditate on this", Master Kit Fisto

said.

"Already meditated on this , we have", said Yoda, slightly irritated.

Master Windu sighed. "Then we are in agreement?"

"Will he be trained?" said Plo Koon.

"He will be assigned to instructors, yes."

"So there will be no formal master?" said Kit Fisto

"Not really."

Master Fisto _harumphed,_ but didn't say anything else.

"Anakin Skywalker, are you willing to accept the codes of the Jedi, and willingly obey and submit to the council of the Jedi?"

"Yes", said Anakin.

And with that, Darth Vader officially joined the Jedi order.

"What will his title be?" asked Master Dooku. "He's not to be a padawan, but he's definetly not a Knight."

Master Windu sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

 **So politics, crushes (Yes, there is more than one, if you didn't catch that), Quinn leaving, and a Sith joins the Jedi Order. Well...**

 **Thanks for the support I've gotten for this story. And guess what? I got the official Force Awakens novel for my birthday, so I'm really happy! Lots of love!**

 **P.S. If you want to do somethig special for me for my birthday, just leave a comment, or hit that fav/follow button!**


	18. The End of the Beginnings

**It's me again Peeps! MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Guess what?! We are celebrating over 10,000 views to this story! That's pretty cool, at least to me!**

 **Yeah, Anakin is going to have some trouble if he wants to keep seeing Padme ;) Now that our sith lord is a "Jedi".**

 **Thank you to the guests who reviewed. Wish I could call you by name!**

 **Also Chi, Thanks for your support! Yeah, usually in most stories, Padme knows Anakin is a Jedi, so she doesn't pursue it. However here, he has yet to tell her he's a jedi now. In answer to your other question, I hadn't really thought about it. I don't think Quinn is actually stable enough to be in a real relationship. He's kinda a cold blooded assassian killer. (I prob should have just messaged this to you. Oops ;D)**

 **Thanks again SweetTwilight for your constant support!**

 **Well sorry for that, that was long, but now...Anidala soon, I promise. How about this, the more reviews you guys give, the more Anidala I write. Deal?**

 **-WQ**

* * *

Arriving at the hanger, Quinn couldn't find the ship...anywhere. So, he looked for Jake instead. Eventually he found him, underneath the body of a very degenerated piece of junk that slightly resembled a ship. It was much smaller than the original ship had been, but looked more manuverable.

Quinn leaned down and tapped Jake on the leg. He push out from underneath the ship.

"Hey", Jake said, wiping grease off of his hands onto an already oily rag.

"What is this?" said Quinn.

"Oh, guess Skywalker forgot to tell you. We traded that old transport for something a little...smaller. This", he said patting the side of the ship, "Is the Twilight."

Quinn's eyes scanned the ship critically. "Piece of junk", he muttered under his breath.

Jake looked amused. "She'll get you where you want to go", he said.

"Us." said Quinn. "She'll get _us_ where _we_ need to go."

Jake grinned. "That's nice", he said. "Who are you taking with you?"

"You", said Starkiller simply.

* * *

Anakin had to stop by the apartment before officially returning to the Jedi temple. He had a few things he need to...collect. He realised that he wouldn't be able to contact his Master for some time, so he decided to make one last call before he went into deep undercover.

He sprinted down the hallway to the apartment, almost knocking over a female rodian in the process.

"Sorry!" he called over his shoulder.

He could hear her cursing him in her own language, but he didn't really care.

Stopping and turning, he opened the doors to the apartment. He knew Quinn had left, but he sensed that Mara was still here.

"Hey!" he called out. "I'm back."

"In my bedroom!" he heard her yell.

He walked over and leaned his head in. "What are you doing?"

"Packing", she said, and then laughed. "Starkiller and I literally just had this conversation like an hour ago."

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to be living with the other handmaidens in an apartment on the floor below the Senator's penthouse, so looks like you have the place to yourself,"

"Actually", he said rubbing his neck. "My mission is taking me elsewhere too. Still on Coruscant, but elsewhere."

She smirked. "Why so vague?"

"Ah...well, it's complicated."

Complicated missions are my thing you know", she said.

"Well, it's not safe to talk about. To anyone. But you'll see me around, I'll bet."

"Alright", she laughed. "But you'd better not leave with saying something. I don't want to be stranded in Republic central forever."

Anakin promised, and went to his room to get his things. The Jedi had told him that clothing would be provided, so no need for that. Then a though came to him.

"Mara", he yelled from his room to hers. "Where's Jake?"

"Went with Starkiller!" was the reply.

"What? Why would he want to do that?"

"Quinn said he didn't have a choice. He thinks he might know to much. Who knows what Quinn might have said the other day when he was drunk."

"I guess that's true", Anakin called back.

It didn't take long for Anakin to pack his few things. He hadn't brought much with him to Coruscant anyway. He too had his lightsaber locked in a biolocked case. He took it out and ignighted it. The glow bathed his face in a fiery red. He sighed and locked it back up again. Grabbing the case and his backpack, he went to Mara's room.

"Here", he said, handing her the case. "I can't take this with me where I'm going. Too risky. Keep it safe for me, will you?"

She looked concerned, but nodded. "Sure", she said. "I'll keep it hidden with mine."

Mara followed Anakin to the door. "See you 'round, Jade", he said.

"Likewise, _Vader",_ she said smiling.

"Shhhh", Anakin shushed her. "Not here." But he to smiled. He may be dark and evil, but his friends, they had his back.

* * *

Quinn was flying the Twilight. (piece of junk, he thought)

It had a leaky fuel gage, but he didn't have time to stop and fix it. His com buzzed. It wasn't his private one that he used for Jade and Skywalker, but his common one that he had used for everyday stuff back on Coruscant. Who could be calling him? He decided to pick up. After all, pretending to be Koraden Lash would be more fun than just flying in silence.

"Hello?" he said into the com.

"Oh, uh...hi. This is Corde, you know...I was a friend of Moteé's and..."

"Oh yeah hi, I remember you."

"Ok cool. Um I was wondering, well, it's not for me, but could I have your friend's number? You know, the one we met at the funeral?"

"W-what?! You mean Anakin?" Quinn was trying really hard not to laugh. Not a week on Coruscant, and girls already were asking for Anakin's number. This was too good. Skywalker would never hear the end of this.

"Sure", he said. "On one condition."

"Um, sure...what?"

"Whose the number for?"

Corde laughed. "Wish I could say, bur I already promised not to. Sorry."

"No prob. I'll give you the number anyway." Quinn messaged it over. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, thanks."

Just then there was a groan from the chair next to him.

"Ah, look. Got to go. Nice talking." And without waiting for her to answer, he hung up and looked over. Jake was waking up. Oh boy.

"What the kriffing hell!" he yelled. "What did you do to me?"

Quinn sighed. "To be exact, I drugged you, kidnapped you, and secured you to that chair with energy binders. Does that answer your questions?"

"Not in the slightest!" Jake yelled.

"Well then, what else would you like to know?"

"Your kriffing right there is!"

"No need to yell, Jake. I'm sitting right next to you."

That didn't seem fo help. "Well _excuse me_ for being upset!" he said sarcasticly. "Maybe I just don't like being kidnapped! You could be a serial killer for all I know!"

Quinn bit his lip to keep from laughing at Jake's comment about serial killers.

"The proper definetion of a serial killer is someone who has killed more than, what is it, three people? I'll reckon you've killed as many as that yourself Jake." said Quinn calmly.

"Yeah, but I don't kidnap people before I kill them!" spatted Jake angrily.

"No one said I kidnapped you so I could kill you Jake", said Quinn in an annoyed tone. "I was doing you a favor by getting you off of Coruscant before getting off becomes nearly impossible."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jake, suspision in his voice.

"It's a long story", said Quinn frowning.

Jake settled back in his chair. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere that will take us awhile to get to", said Quinn.

Jake nodded his head, as if Quinn's answer confirmed his suspisions.

"You aren't really with a gang, are you?" he asked randomly.

"Nope, no gangs."

"Good, 'cause I thought maybe you had been hired to take me out. I do owe some money to several...organizations."

Quinn smiled. So that's why Jake had wanted to know if he was in a gang or not.

"No, I wasn't hired to kill you, if that's what your wondering", he said.

"You do work for someone though, don't you?" Jake asked.

Quinn thought a moment before answering. "Yes", he finally said. "I work for an...organization."

"I knew it."

"But not one that would be interested in your...bank account."

"So what do they want from me? Or am I just needed out of the way?"

"In cases such as these", Quinn paused. He really had never had this happen before. "I am required to give you a choice."

"What choice?"

You first choice is, a) You die, or b) You join. There really isn't much else to it."

"You call that a choice?" said Jake scoffing.

"Well", said Quinn quietly. "At least they're giving you the option to die. I was refused even the choice."

Jake looked stunned. "Wait, this happend to you too?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So it's standered protocal to drug, kidnap, and handcuff, in that order?"

"Well, they only cuff the strong-willed ones."

Jake leaned his head back. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation", he said. "So you didn't chose this life." Jake stated it as a fact, not as a question.

"I guess you could put it that way", Quinn said.

"If you could leave, would you?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "No", he said at last. "No, I wouldn't."

"But they _kidnapped_ you!" Jake protested.

"Well, where I am now is better than where I was before, so...yeah, I'm content."

"I don't get you man", said Jake. "You are really something, you know that?"

"Thank you."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh please." He paused. "But really, I don't have a choice in this?"

"I thought I made it quite clear. Yes, you have a choice."

"Okay, but only one choice that sense."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jake was startled by the fact that Quinn with such calmness, considered death to be an option. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

"If you are refering to the organization, no."

"Then why in the galaxy would you think death to be an option?"

Quinn said nothing for some time, and meerly stared at his hands. "There were times", he said slowly, as if trying to be sure of his words. "When I considered death to be a kinder fate."

Jake couldn't believe this kind of talk. "You've considered suicide?"

Quinn nodded.

Jake shook his head. What could possibly be so horrible that a young man in perfectly good health would think that dying was the better option?

"Then why didn't you?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized he had said them.

Quinn shrugged. "They kept me too busy, I guess. As I got older, I started thinking about it less and less.

Jake pondered this. He himself had had a fairly decent childhood, but apparently this did not go for some people. "How long have you been working for this orgaization?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Roughly fifteen years, I'm guessing."

Jake nearly choaked. "W-what?!" he exclaimed. "But you would've been..."

"Eight", Quinn answered for him.

"Eight..." Jake repeated. He was having trouble wrapping his head around this new revelation.

"What did they want with an eight year old?" he finally asked.

"I have certain...qualities, they wished to have under their command."

"Such as?"

Quinn sighed and twisted in his chair. Glancing into the back of the ship, he saw some boxes and crates. Using the force, he lifted one and brought it near.

"Woah", Jake breathed. "You're like a, Jedi?"

"No", said Quinn flatly. "I'm nothing like a Jedi."

"Ok, ok. I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant you had the...what do they call it?"

"You mean the force?"

"Yeah yeah that's it."

They sat in silence for awhile. "So", said Jake at last. " _If_ I decide to join, I'm say 'if' mind you, would that mean you could tell me what you were really doing on Coruscant?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Um, yes. I suppose I could."

"Well, I've decided to join. On one condition though."

"And what's that?"

Jake kicked his feet up on the dash of the Twilight. "I want my record cleared", he said. "Surely your organization has slicers."

"We do."

"Well?"

"Yes. I'll have your record cleared, wiped and clean. I can make it as if you were never born. But", Quinn went on. "If you _ever_ try to leave, they will hunt you down faster than you can say your own last name. I'm just warning you."

Jake shook his head. "No, I'm gonna do this."

Quinn sighed. "Very well." They were in hyperspace, so the ship was in auto pilot. Quinn got up and went to his dufflebag. He _was_ going to get the tracking chip implanter, but suddenly he had a very bad feeling about officially regestering Jake into Imperial databanks. It might be an asset if he had a non-tracked reliable source. So instead, he put a safe chip in Jake's wrist. It not only covered him from Imperial scanners, but most other scanners as well. But he didn't tell Jake any of this. No, it was better to let him think he was being watched, that way he wouldn't try to escape and get himself killed.

Jake rubbed his wrist where the implant had gone, but kept silent. It felt official now.

"Hey, now it's your turn", he said to Quinn.

"Say what now?"

"You said if I joined, you would tell me what you were really doing on Coruscant."

"Jake, please don't tell me you did this just to hear my story."

Jake snorted. "As if. But really, you said this flight will take a while, so get on with it."

"Okay, fine. I'm a spy, of sorts. I was spying on some people."

"Who?"

"The Senate."

"What?! Like all of the senate?" Jake asked.

"Yup. I was also dating this girl with all the intention of killing her."

Jake just stared.

"Turns out", Quinn went on. "She was a assassian who was trying to kill a Senator, so I killed her." Then he laughed. "I love assassianating assassians. They always look so surprised."

Jake was still trying to process this. Quinn looked confused. "Well, you said you wanted to know what I was doing on Coruscant."

* * *

"I got it!", sang out Corde happily. "He wanted to know who it was for, but of course I didn't tell him. But I think he'll figure it out."

"Do I really have to go through with this?", moaned Padme.

"Yes!" said Corde and Dorme together.

"Uhg, fine", Padme said, snatching her personal com off of the desk. "But I'm not staying here to make the call. I'll be...anywhere but here,"

"Nooooo, please stay! We want to know how it goes," said both of the others.

"I'll let you know, but you promised to let me handle this on my own. Remember?"

They groaned in unision, but stayed put as Padme went to make her call.

Part of her _really_ wanted him to pick up, while another part of her _dreaded_ that he actually would.

He did.

"Hello?" came his voice across the com.

"Oh...uh...hi", she said. _Kriff you Padme,_ she told herself. _You can speak to crowds and to the whole Senate, but you can't make one sentence this guy._

"Who is this?" he said. He sounded frustrated.

"It's me, Padme. I was just calling becau..."

"Oh Padme!", he said, his voice changing to something _much_ more pleasent.

She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I was just calling because...um, because I need a favor." _Really Padme? A favor? How much more lame can you get?_

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" _I barely know him and he's already so eager to help. Awww_

"I, uh...want to talk about it in person. Is that possible?"

"Um." There was a pause. "Yeah, if it's like, this afternoon."

"Really? Thanks, I just..."

"No, it's not a problem. Really. Actually, I wanted to tell you something too, but...Is this place you want to meet...I don't know, private? Will someone recongize you?"

"No, I know the perfect spot. It's close, and the owner's nice."

"What's it called? I'll meet you there."

"Dex's Diner. Small place, but great food."

"Even for a Senator?"

She laughed. "Yeah, even for a senator."

"Ok, how about in a hour?"

She glanced at a clock. "Yeah, that's good."

"Ok, see you there. Bye."

The com transmission ended, and Padme breathed a sigh of relief. Step one, complete.

* * *

One hour and ten minutes later, a dark blonde-headed, ex-pilot, who was also currently a Jedi and a Sith lord at the same time, parked his speeder and walked into a diner. Dex's Diner. He quickly scanned the small room crowded with tables and booths. He was looking for a certain dark-haired girl. At last he found her in booth in the corner, trying to blend.

He slid in the seat across from her grinning.

"Hey. I'm late, aren't I?"

She smiled. "Only by 10 minutes or so. Nothing to worry about."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. I thought I was later." He paused. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh no, you go first. You said you need to tell me something too."

"Ladies first", he smirked.

"Ok fine", Padme said. "Like I said before, I need a favor. And It's kinda awkward, but I couldn't think of anyone else, and I know we've only met like twice, but..."

He leaned forward to look into her eyes. "It's fine Padme. What is it?"

"I need a date to an event. It's informal, non-work related, and.." She looked at him. He has a weird expression on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry", she said, panicing. "I didn't mean like you _had_ to or anything, I just meant..."

He placed his hand on hers and smiled. "Hey, no it's fine. Just let me explain what I wanted to tell you."

Padme's heart just about stopped when he touched his hand to hers. Why did she feel like this? She had just met this guy, and already just the sight of him sent butterflies to her stomach. She managed to smile inspite of everything and say, "Yeah, of course."

He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. "It's all really weird", he said. "It kinda happened so fast."

"What did?"

And so Anakin explained to her about everything that had happened between him and the Jedi.

"And so now, apparently I'm this Chosen One they say, part of their Jedi prophesies, and I need to be trained in their force ways. "

Pasme listened, stunned. This was something else.

"So now you see why I can't go with you. If it was up to me, I'd like nothing better, but they have this idiotic "no attachment" rule, or something like that. I'm not even supposed to be here really. After this, that's where I'm headed, and I'm not sure I'm going to like it. I guess I could have said no, but..."

This time it was Padme's turn to grab his hand. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I think", she said. "I think you'll make a wonderful Jedi."

"You think so?"

"I most certainly do."

"Thanks." he sighed. "I'd better get going. Good luck with that bill you're trying to push."

She smiled. He remembered details. That was sweet. "Good luck to you too."

"Thank you. I'll probably need it." And with that, he got up and left.

Padme smiled sadly after him. Well, at least she could tell Corde that she tried.

* * *

 **Welp, that was a long-ish chapter, (Fast fact: this is the longest chapter so far) compliments of May the 4th. In the spirit of the special day, leave a review, or hit that Fav/Follow button. You know you want to ;) -WQ**


	19. The Strangeness of New Lives

**I'm back again Peeps! I decided to do another chapter of this instead of my other story. (Sorry other story!)**

 **Chapters will start being sectioned into groups of the characters and their missions. Probably the most common will be:**

 **Anakin and Obi-wan, Quinn and Jake, and Anakin and Padme. Mara will float along with various characters.**

 **Chi: I know, I know. Anakin's just working through stuff. Thanks for your suggestions. I was definetly thinking along those lines for future chapters. Padme, (along with Corde and Dorme) wont be discouraged that easily.**

 **Thanks again to anyone following this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

 _Space (Quinn and Jake)_

After a long flight, they neared their destination. Quinn still hadn't told Jake where they were going.

"You're gonnna have to tell me eventually", Jake said.

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

For most of the flight, this is how the sparse conversation had gone. Quinn had, however, taken the binders off of Jake's wrists, much to said person's relief.

"How much longer?"

"We're almost ready to come out of hyperspace."

Quinn got up and grabbed his bag. "When we land, I have a meeting. So I'm gonna change. Stay where you are and _don't_ touch anything."

Several minutes later, Quinn came back, completely ready in the way of uniform. His clothes were tailored to allow lots of movement, something that was required in his line of work. And of course, they were black. He also wore knee high black boots and his lightsaber now secured openly to his belt. He grabbed his helmet, and walked back to the cockpit.

Sitting down, he began to prepare the ship to come out of hyperspace. He was purposely ignoring Jake, who was staring at him like he had suddenly grown horns.

"What?" Quinn said.

"Um, nothing."

"Good. Be quiet."

" _Where_ are we going?" Jake asked again.

Quinn sighed frustratingly. "Fine. We're going to Dromund Kaas. I have to meet with one of my...superiours."

"Dromund Kaas? But there's only ruins there from the war in the days of the old republic."

Quinn smirked. "Someone knows their history." Then in a more serious tone he said, "We like to let the Republic _think_ that there are only ruins left. Tell me Jake, since you know your history so well, Dromund Kaas was the capitol planet of what?"

"The Sith Empire", Jake said quickly. Then a look of realization crossed his face. "You don't mean...?"

Quinn pulled the Twilight out of hyperspace at that moment. Dromumd Kaas came into full view.

"Jake, welcome to to Dromund Kaas, capitol of the _new_ Sith Empire."

* * *

 _Jedi Temple (Anakin and Obi-wan)_

"The masters have said that you can stay here. Master Qui-gon and I's quarters are the next ones over. Usually masters and Padawans share quarters, but since you don't exactly have a master, they've decided to give you your own space." Obi-wan said, finishing showing Anakin everything.

"Thanks",said Anakin.

Off in the temple somewhere, a loud bell was ringing.

"What's that?" asked Anakin.

"Bell for evening meal. Not everyone attends, it's not required, but my master's off doing something, so I guess I'll take you", said Obi-wan.

Anakin followed him down halls and corridors, trying to memorize the tangle of passageways. Finely he gave up.

"How do you find you way around this place?" he said.

Obi-wan shrugged. "I grew up here. You eventually learn."

Anakin nodded. It was the same for him in the massive buildings on Dromund Kaas, where _he_ had grown up. Obi-wan led him to the dining hall. It was large, with various Jedi of various ranks sitting together eating.

Obi-wan sat down in a corner table and Anakin sat down next to him. At a table to their right sat a group of eight to ten year old younglings. Obi-wan nodded and smiled at them. They sat with wide eyes, chewing silently, and stared at Anakin.

Anakin wasn't used to being stared at. Usually, when he was on Dromund Kaas, or anywhere else where he was Darth Vader, people avoided look directly at him. But now he had a group of ten year olds doing just the opposite. He leaned over to Obi-wan.

"They're staring at me. Why are the staring at me?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "I don't know. It's most likely they've heard some of the rumors about you that are flying around the temple right now. I wouldn't let it bother you."

Anakin nodded. Soon after, a droid came and served them...well, whatever this food was. Obi-wan fell to eating. Anakin too ate. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't anything special either. Not that Anakin was used to any thing fancy, in fact, this food was better than most of the stuff he had been given during his training years.

After awhile, the younglings grew tired of staring, and went back to their own chatter. Except for one. He continued to stare at Anakin, so Anakin decided to stare back. This went on for some time before finaly, the youngling hopped up and stealthily made his was over to where Anakin and Obi-wan were sitting. He slid into the seat across from Anakin, but directed his attention to Obi-wan.

"Hello Padawan Kenobi", he said.

"Hello Caleb", said Obi-wan from behind the datapad he was reading.

Seeing that that was all he was going to get out of Obi-wan, he turned to Anakin.

"Who are you?"

Anakin looked at the boy, whose name apparently was Caleb. "I'm Anakin", he said.

"Cool. Guess what?" Caleb had something he was just itching to tell someone, and here was someone he hadn't seen before, so...

"What?" said Anakin absent-mindedly.

"Soon, my group and I are going to get our lightsaber crystals."

"That's nice Caleb", said Obi-wan joining in the conversation. "When do you leave?"

Caleb frowned. "They won't tell us." He stopped and looked at Obi-wan. "What was it like when you went to get yours?"

Oni-wan smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself." He went back to reading his datapad.

Caleb sighed. "What color is yours?" he asked Anakin.

"Huh?" he said.

"Your lightsaber. What color is it?"

Anakin thought of his blazing red saber which he had entrusted to Mara. Instead he said, "Oh, I don't have one."

Caleb furrowed his brow. "But every Jedi has one", he said.

"Weeell", said Anakin. "I'm not exactly a Jedi...yet."

Caleb was now seriously confused. "What do you mean, yet?"

"Well, um..."

"Have fun explaining that do a ten year old", said Obi-wan smirking from behind his datapad.

Anakin sighed. "Ok look", he said, whispering to Caleb. "I'm going to tell you something, but you jave to promise not to go around telling everyone."

Caleb nodded.

"Cross your heart?" said Anakin.

Caleb did.

"Ok", said Anakin. "The Jedi masters are going to train me, even though I'm old for the training."

"Why?" Caleb whispered.

"Because they think I'm the Chosen One."

To Anakin, those words sounded strange, coming from his own mouth, but Caleb's eyes got almost as big as the plates they were eating their dinner from.

"Ooohhh", he said. "You're the guy that everyone's talking about."

"Yeah, but remember, no telling everyone."

Caleb nodded. He looked over his shoulder. "I'd better go", he said. "Before the Master in charge of my group notices I'm missing." With that, he slid off the bench and snuck back over to his table.

Anakin went back to eating. "He's kinda nice, that kid."

"Who?" said Obi-wan.

"That youngling. What's his name? I forgot."

"Oh him. His name is Caleb Dume."

* * *

 _Coruscant Penthouse (Padmé & all her peoples)_

"What do you mean he said no?!"

"Calm down Corde. It probably wasn't going to work out anyway."

Corde was pissed. " .calm", she said. "But guys shouldn't be able to just...turn you down like that! You! Of all people!"

"Corde, I'm done with this for tonight", said Padme.

"But..."

"I said I'm done!" Padme said, her voiced raised more than she meant.

Corde looked hurt. "Ok, sorry." She turned and went to the door that led to the handmaidens quarters. "I'm going to bed."

Padme was going to say tht she was sorry, but Corde had already left. _I'll tell her in the morning,_ she thought to herself.

Going to her bedroom, she sat down on her bed. She had had a senate meeting after she had met with Anakin. and usually Corde helped her take the heavy senate dresses and all of the makeup off. But Corde was kinda upset with her right now, and so...

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in", she called out.

It was the new haindmaiden. The one who was replacing Moteé. _Arica, that's what her name is,_ Padme remembered.

The girl hesitated at the door. "Dorme said I should help you."

"Oh would you?" said Padme gratefully. "It's these formal Senate dresses. They aren't very comfortable. Shut the door behind you, wont you?"

Arica did as she was told. "What exactly do I do with this dress?" she asked.

"Just undo all the clasps down the back", Padme instructed. "I can't reach them."

Arica undid the top button and started working her way diwn. "So, I don't mean to be forward or anything, but it sounded like you are having some guy trouble."

Padme laughed. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

Arica rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't currently have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I don't have experience with guys", she said.

Padme sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm having a little trouble."

"Is he a jerk?" Arica asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. He's really nice actually. But, his new job, it's", she thought for a moment. "It's not going to allow him alot of time for relationship stuff I guess." She thought it best not to mention that he was joining the Jedi order.

"Well", said Arica thoughtfully. "Does he like you?"

"I thought maybe he did", said Padme, with just a hint of sadness.

"If he actually likes you, he'll make time for you. That's the way it is."

Padme stayed silent. What was there to say?

"Do you want to make sure whether he like you or not?" Arica asked.

"Is that possible?" questioned Padme.

"Totally. It's very do-able."

Arica undid the last clasp and Padme pulled her arms out of the sleeves and stepped out of the dress. Arica handed her her plush robe and Padme knotted the tie in the front before sitting down at the vanity so Arica could take the makeup off. Arica went to the closet to hang the dress back up.

"So", Padme ventured. "If I _did_ want to find out if he like he, how should I go about it?"

"Well", said Arica sticking her head out of the closet. "The first thing to do is find a date-able hot dude. Not the one in question, but another one. Go out with him, makesure the guy you like sees you. If he blows the situation off, he never really liked you. But, if it affects him, and you'll be able to tell, then you know that he likes you." She started to take the makeup off.

"But I couldn't just _use_ someone else to test a theory about the guy I actually like", Padme said. "That would be extremely rude."

"Goodness, I didn't say get into a long term relationship. Just have dinner or something where you know guy A will be."

"Hmmm", Padme said. "It might work." But then she paused. "It still wouldn't be right though."

"Hey, but at least you'd know, right? Trust me, I've used this method so many times."

"It's not right to use people for your own interests", Padme argued.

Arica shrugged. "Everyone uses other people to acheive their own ends. It's the way of life. You should know, you work with politicians. They're the worst of everyone."

"You certainly have a low opinion of us", Padme laughed.

Arica nodded. "Just think about it", she said, wiping off the last traces of the heavy makeup.

They sat in silence for a bit, Arica deftly taking down Padme's elaberate hair.

" _If_ I were to take your advice", said Padme slowly. "How would I find someone to take to dinner?"

"Well, you find a generally nice person, make sure their cute, and..."

"But _how_ would I find one?"

Arica smirked. "Leave that to me."

* * *

 _Jedi Temple (Anakin and Ahsoka)_

"Doing, how is he?"

Master Yoda and Master Windu were descretely watching Anakin in the training rooms. Master Plo Koon had been teaching him the Sho Chii form, the first form taught to all Jedi when they are first handed a lightsaber.

"He learns suprisingly fast. Already in this first week, he has successfully mastered Sho Chii. I have never seen anything like it." Master Plo Koon was clearly impressed.

Master Windu nodded. "With a count like his, it's not so surprising."

"It is strange though", said Master Plo. "Every time we duel, I have to tell him 'enough'. He does not duel, he fights, like his life depends on it."

"Feel the need to prove himself, he does", said Master Yoda. "and prove himself, he will. With time."

"Yes", Master Plo mused. "I suppose that could be it."

Yoda and Windu watched as Master Plo made his way over to Anakin.

"You have mastered the basic form, yes. Now, you will duel my padawan." He stopped and looked around. "Where'd she go?"

"Lose your padawan again, Master Plo?" asked Qui-gon, who was passing through.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have. She was right here..."

"Sorry Master", said a young torgruta, running up.

"Ahsoka, how many times must I tell you. If you want me to take you with me on missions, then you must prove to me that you are reliable enough to take." He paused and took a breath. "Now, I need you to train. You and Anakin are going to duel."

She squinted her eyes at Anakin. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Introductions later, Ahsoka", admonished her master. "Right now we're training. Here", he said, handing Anakin a very basic lightsaber. "These are what we use for training."

Anakin took it gratefully. He was a little pissed that they had made him use a training saber. He turned the lightsaber on. It shot out, a crisp, bright blue. Ahsoka took up stance infront of him. She held her lightsaber backwards.

"Ahsoka", Master Plo gently reminded her. "Forward grip for the Sho Chii form."

"Yes master", she replied in a respectful tone. But inwardly, Anakin sense she was a little frustrated that she couldn't show off her abilities.

The slowly circled one another before going in for the duel. Clashing lightsaber to lightsaber, they went at it again and again.

 _This girl is good,_ Anakin thought. _But not as good as me._

He also had to be careful. Being _too_ good would arouse suspision, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. However, he didn't want to lose all of the time. He hated losing.

Ahsoka was starting to get winded as they fought on. But still they battled.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. You both did exceptionally well", Master Plo said, ending their fight after awhile.

Anakin and Ahsoka both retracted their lightsabers. Anakin reluctantly handed his back to Masted Plo. But to his surprise, the master handed it back.

"Keep it", he said. "It will serve you well until the counsel decides to let you build one of your own. "

Anakin took it back thankfully. "Thank you, master Plo."

"I must leave now", said the master. "There are things I must attend to."

Ahsoka started to follow him to the door. "I'm sorry Ahsoka", said her master. "But this is strictly Counsel business. You can stay and train, or take Anakin to the library. Last time he tried to find his way there alone, he ended up in the cloak room. Don't ask me how."

He left, and Ahsoka sat down next to Anakin in a huff. "There he goes again!" she said. "He'a always running off and leaving me. I don't understand why I even got promoted to rank of Padawan if I never do anything more than I did when I was a youngling!"

"Well, I guess you have to prove to him that you are ready." said Anakin.

"But _how_?!" she said.

"Well." Anakin thought very hard. What would he do to prove to _his_ master that he was ready for something? "Well, maybe if you follow his instructions, and do what he says, no matter how pointless or trivial it may seem, and show him you can be relied on to do the small things he requires of you, then maybe he will trust you with larger, more important missions."

Ahsoka pondered this for a moment. "Maybe your right", she said. "I guess I need to be responsible in the little things, before I can even be trusted to handle larger situations.

Anakin smiled. "Exactly."

"Well then", she said. "I guess that I should teach you how to find your way to the library. Maybe then you won't end up in the robe room. They get pretty upset if you go in there without reason, don't they?"

"Yeah", said Anakin. "Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed. Now that I'm through those awkward setup chapters, things are going to start happening.**

 **Sorry for any typos. It happens :/**

 **Tell me what you're thinking! I'd love to hear your thoughts! -WQ**


	20. Names

**Welcome back Peeps! I just have to update this story again. I guess I just have so many ideas.**

 **54 followers! I'm doing a little happy dance! I know the chapters have been kinda slow so far, but that's going to change!**

 **Chi: I'm glad you were satisfied with the last chapter! Thanks again for the hint ;)**

 **DVNIKKI: Thanks sooo much for your continued support. It means so much to me to see you enjoying the story!**

 **scottusa1: Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Rajo: Thanks for you awesome review. It made me laugh. I'm glad you love my really AU au. But your right. Things are about to get nasty.**

 **So, Anakin joined the Jedi (on purpose), Jake joined the Empire (on accident), And Mara is going to get Padme a date (she has no idea that Padme likes Anakin!), and Quinn's just trying to survive Jake.**

 **Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys go eat some ice cream! (unless you're allergic. Then just don't. We don't need anyone dying on us)**

* * *

 _Coruscant (Mara and Padme)_

About a week after Padme and Arica had spoken, Padme had made up her mind. With the Organa's party approaching, her thought tended to dwell on Arica's suggestion, especially during boring meetings, where all she had to do was sit and nod politely. It only made matters worse when Bail reminded her that it was coming up.

"Have you found someone to bring?" he asked her one day when they were walking back to their offices after a session. He tried to sound nonchalant, but Padme could tell that he almost needed to know.

"Is Breha worried?" she said laughing.

"Yes", he admitted. "She afraid you'll either come by yourself, or just flat not come at all."

"Don't worry about me Bail", she said, still laughing. "I'll be there, with a date...I promise", she added, seeing the look of slight uncertainty.

"Well alright", he said, still uncertain. "She said she doesn't care _who_ you bring, as long as you bring _someone._ "

That settled it for Padme. She would tell Arica she needed a date for the party, _then_ she would worry about Anakin. She knew it was wrong to be wanting him. After all, didn't he say he was joining the Jedi Order? Padme was a senator. She knew the Jedi's rules about attachment. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Arriving at her office, she quickly checked her schedule for the day. Nothing but the afternoon session and paperwork for the bill. She sighed. The senate would eventually meet to discuss the bill and then they would vote. Senator Barlak's words echoed in her mind. He was right, after all. It could potentually take months before a decision was made, and during that time, who knows how many more people would lose their homes to this mysterious evil in the outer rim.

Corde looked up from where she was sitting on the couch in Padme's office. "You don't have to take the world on your shoulders, you know. You should take a vacation."

"Not until this bill is passed", said Padme desperately.

Corde shook her head. "You're going to give yourself a mental breakdown from all the stress. Then what will you do?"

"Keep working", Padme replied. "I can't stop now. Those attacks _need_ to be investigated."

"I agree with you Padme. But don't put so much pressure on yourself. Tell you what. I'll dress up like you and sit in for the session this afternoon and take notes for you. You go home and relax for a bit. Let us handle things here."

Padme smiled. "Thanks Corde. I don't know what I'd do without you."

" _Nothing_ would get done withoutme."

Padme stood up. "I'm going to take Arica with me."

"She's a keeper, that one", said Corde. "She picks stuff up really fast."

Padme nodded. "I know. I'm glad we have her with us."

Arica flew the speeder back to the appartment. Padme was a little nervous about how to aproach the subject that she want to talk about, but turns out, she didn't have to. Arica brought it up.

"Have you considered my advice?" she asked, as they arrived at Padme's private speeder landing.

"Yeeeesss", said Padme slowly. "And I think I'll take you up on it. I need to have a date for a party first, then we could talk about... the other idea you had."

Arica nodded. "Okay. I've had someone in mind. An old... friend."

"Who is he?" Padme asked curiously.

"Um... I'm thinking this will be alot more fun if you go on a blind date with him first, then take him to your party, don't you think?"

"A-a blind date?" Padme said. Dates she could do, yes. But blind dates?

"Relax, you'll be fine", said Arica rolling her eyes. "He's cool. And being seen with him wont hurt your reputation, I promise."

"Okay", said Padme, still uncertain.

"Now, if you're good here, I can meet with him and _explain_ to him some stuff. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Padme nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'm just going to take a nap."

"Great", said Arica. "I'm going to change real quick and I'll be off."

The taxi speeder she had hired dropped her off at a huge building in another part of Coruscant. It was late afternoon and starting to get dark, which meant the place she was at was starting to get crowded and noisy. It was the most exclusive club and casino on Coruscant. The line at the door was _long._ But that didn't stop Mara.

Walking right up, she flashed her VIP card. The bouncers immediately opened the doors for her and let her in.

Once inside, she took a careful look at her surroundings. Lights flashed, music was turned up loud, people were dancing, most drunk or worse. This was where the most elite of Coruscant came to party. She skirted the crowd until she found the door to the lift she was looking for. There were security guards at this door, but again she showed them her card and they let her through.

Entering the lift, she pressed the button for the top floor. It took several minutes, even at the speed she was traveling to reach the top story. Stepping out, she was immediately stopped by _more_ security. Once again she showed them her card, and once again they let her through. She walked down the short hall from the lift to a door. She pressed the buzzer and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the doors opened and she walked into a _very_ expensive penthouse. She was greeted by a youngish man with very _orange_ hair. Not red, not auburn, but orange. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Hello Mara, he said.

She smirked at him. "Hey Adrian. Long time no see."

He smiled. " Yeah, it's been awhile. What can I do for you? Do you want a drink?"

"That would be amazing, thank you."

He walked over to a small table that held all kinds of the finest Corellian wine. He poured two glasses and handed one to her. "I am correct in assuming that this is not a social visit?" he said, leading her to the couch, where they sat facing each other.

"You are correct", Mara said.

"That's too bad. I was hoping you had some time off or something."

"You know your not my type", she said, sipping her wine.

He sighed. "I know. So I'm content with your friendship. If that's what this is."

"I guess you could call it that", said Mara. "Though I considered it more of a business…partnership."

Adrian laughed. "Sure, sure", he said. "So what do you _really_ want Mara?"

She stirred her drink with her finger. "That favor you owe me, I'm calling it."

Adrian shifted uncomfortably. "Alright… what do you need me to do?"

She inwardly chuckled at his apparent discomfort. "Don't look so scared. I'm not going to make you kill anyone. It's just a simple, easy, job."

He relaxed a bit. "Of course, and even if it was dangerous, I would still do it. You know my allegiance is wholeheartedly with the Empire."

She patted his leg. "I know that. Your allegiance is most valuable to us. With the assitance of your network, we now have eyes and ears all across the galaxy. No one would suspect dancers, musicians, and bar tenders to be imperial spies, and with as many clubs and cantinas as you own galaxy wide, we are everywhere."

He smiled. "I see the Republic as corrupt. The Empire is what we need to regain stability."

She nodded. "And that's why you're helping me now. What I need you to do is simple. _Very_ simple. You _can_ manage that, now can you?"

Adrian looked insulted. "Of course I can. I'm not some youngling. I own the all the major party places galaxy wide. I know how to handle everything."

Mara looked amused. "Everything? Then why is it that you still don't have a girlfriend?"

His eyes snapped to her face, just to see that she had been joking. "Oh haha, very funny Mara."

Mara leaned back and finished off her drink. "Well lucky for you, I can help with that problem."

"Oh re _ally?_ " he said, sliding closer to her.

"Oi, I don't mean me, you freak", she shoving his shoulder playfully. "No, I have something much better in mind for you."

"Do enlighten me, please", he said.

"I'm pulling my favor, look I know it sounds silly, but you are going out with someone…no questions asked. And you will continue to go out with her until further notice."

Adrian was clearly relieved. "That I can do", he said. "Now, why are we doing this? I'm sure it all works into your maater plan somehow."

"Of course it does", said Mara, giving him a look. "I wouldn't be doing it if it didn't fit my plan. I need her to trust me more, and what better way than setting her up on a wonderful date?"

"Ok, so who am I going out with. I have the right to know, don't I?"

Mara smiled sweetly. "Of course you do. You're going out with the Republic's most loyal woman, Senator Padme Amidala."

Adrian had just taken a sip of his drink. Now he was choaking and coughing. Mara thumped him on his back.

"Come on Adrian. It's not that bad, just steer the conversation away from politics. If she asks for your point of view, just agree with whatever she says."

"Yeah, but a senator? You are so cruel!"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh cut the drama, will you? She's nice enough."

"Ok _fine._ When, where, and what?"

"Asap, at the finest resturaunt, and make it a date she won't forget, but not in a creepy way. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am", he grumbled.

"Good", said Mara. "I'll let her know that you said Friday night."

"But that's tomorrow night!" Adrian protested. "I can't pull dinner reservations that quick!"

"Yes you can, and you know it. You're Adrian Zarek for kriff's sake. You can get things done."

"Fine, it's a date then. I'll pick her up?"

"No, this is a blind date for her. Just be there and I'll make sure she gets there."

Adrian shrugged. "Alright. It'll make for an interesting evening if nothing else."

Mara stood to leave. "That's the spirit. I'll be in touch."

He walked her to the door. "It was good seeing you again Mara."

"Yeah, same. It was interesting if nothing else", she smirked, repeating his words back to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Bye", he said.

She waved back to him as she got on the lift to go down. "Bye!", she called back.

The ride home was uneventful. The taxi dropped her off at the pent house. It dark outside and the lights shone through the windows. She paid the taxi and watched it fly off back into the evening traffic. She sighed before heading in. It had been nice, being herself. Even though it was just for a little while. No pretending, no lying, just her. Just hearing her name come from another person was soothing. Oh well, back to work.

She went in quietly, but was immediately cornered by Corde and Dorme.

"We know your secret", said Corde.

The blood drained out of Mara's face. "Oh?", was all she could say.

"Yes, Padme told us", whispered Dorme.

"Padme knows too?" said Mara, her heart falling down to her feet. This was the last thing she had expected. How could they have figured out?

"Of course she does silly. So how did you get her to agree?"

"Agree?" said Mara. Clearly they were not talking about the same secret.

"A blind date? How drunk was she to agree to this!" said Corde excitedly. "I've been trying to get her to go on one since about forever!"

"Ohhhh", said Mara. "That. Well, I just told her I could arange it, and she eventually agreed."

"Well however you did it, I sure am jealous. Do you have any other single friends? Like nice, good looking, single friends? 'Cause if you do, I'm interested."

Mara laughed. "I'm sure you are. But hey, listen. I was thinking, maybe we should do something special for her, you know, to celebrate her first _blind_ date. What do you think?"

Dorme smiled. "You have the best ideas Arica. Let's get her something new to wear. Come on", she said seeing the looks on Corde and Mara's faces.

"Do you know how many dresses that woman already owns?" said Mara.

"Yeah, but they're all expensive boring senate dresses. Let get her something she wouldn't buy for herself."

"Something a little more...daring?" suggested Corde.

"Yeah, something like that. What does your friend like, Arica?"

"Daring, definetly daring. He'll flip for that."

"Awesome. Let's do it then. I buy all her clothes for her anyway, so I know her exact size", said Dorme.

"Don't forget accessories", said Corde. "Shoes, jewelry, hair accents."

"Let's get it done quick", said Mara. "He wants to go tomorrow night."

Both friends squealed.

* * *

 _Drummond Kaas space. (Quinn and Jake)_

Quinn flew the Twilight towards one of large military grade cruisers. As they neared, a voice came over the radio.

"Give your identification code immediatly."

"They could have said please", said Jake.

Quinn glared at him. "Shut up." Pressing a button on the console he answered. "Code 260884 requesting permission to board." There was a short silence, then the voice cane back. "Your code checks out. Please land in hanger ß."

"Well that was easy", said Jake.

"If I had given them a bad code, we would have been blown to bits, no questions asked", answered Quinn.

"Well… _okay._ "

"One thing Jake", said Quinn, carefully piloting the Twilight towards the hanger. "I want you to stay on the Teilight. Just stay. I'll make sure no one messes with her. Just, whatever you do, stay."

"Sounds like your talking to a dog", said Jaks smirking.

Quinn fought the urge to facepalm and landed the Twilight. "Just stay", he pleaded.

"Sure, won't move. Won't even let them see me."

Quinn nodded and put his helmet on.

"That is one freaky mask, man", said Jake.

"That's the point", said Quinn, his voice coming through mechanical sounding. He turned and opened the landing platform. "Piece of junk", he muttered to himself.

He strode down the ramp, stooping under the low exit. A lieutenant was waiting for him.

"Sir", said the lieutenant sauluting. Starkiller nodded his head in the man's direction. He continued to walk towards the lift in the corner of the hanger. The lieutenant had to jog to catch up.

"The Grand Moff is expecting you", he said.

"I know", said Starkiller.

"He's on the bridge", said the lieutenant, a little less sure of himself. This darkly clothed man made him nervous.

"I know", was the only reply he got.

"Is there anything you need sir?" asked the unnearved lieutenant.

"Actually there is, lieutenant. That ship I came in, the junky one, don't let anyone touch, move, or even refuel it. Leave it be. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes", stammered the poor lieutenant.

"Good." Starkiller entered the lift and gave his identification code. The lift started taking him to the bridge where Tarkin was waiting for him.

Once he arrived, he wasted no time in finding the Grand Moff. It wasn't hard. He was standing front and center near the front windows. He turned when he saw the Enforcer approaching.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. In perfect timing too. The emperor is preparing the final details for stage two."

Quinn nodded.

"Take that helmet off. I need to make sure you're paying attention."

Quinn obliged and took it off and tucked it under his arm. Tarkin ranked higher than him, so no use in refusing.

Tarkin took a quick look at his face. "Force, I forgot they were so young", he murmmered to himself. Turning his attention back to business, he scanned through a datapad. "I have orders", he said. "To grant you the military rank of General. You will be helping to lead the Imperial army against the Republic when that time comes."

Starkiller raised his eyes, but said nothing.

"You are also being given the rank of Inquisitor", continued Tarkin. He looked st the newly appointed General-Inquisitor. He showed no signs of emotion whatsoever.

"Did you hear me?", asked Tarkin.

"Yes sir."

These Sith people never ceased to amaze him. When awarded a high-ranking position, not the slighted trace of excitment, or worry, or relief. It was almost inhuman. Tarkin shook his head. "Very well", he said. "You're dismissed."

Starkiller turned to walk away. "One more thing", said Tarkin. "When younare acting as a general, you will have a new name."

"Oh?" said Starkiller. How many more names did he need?

"You will be refered to as General Grievous."

* * *

 **R &R ;)**


	21. War, Poison, and a Date

**I am back once again Peeps! I'm really, honestly sorry I haven't been posting. Summer school and work has had me tied down. Also, I took this summer to start writing an original work. It's pretty cool.**

 **Anyways... sorry. I hope you liked my little plot twist last chapter. Some are saying it was unexpected. Thank you, that's a compliment. This a AU after all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come!**

 **-WindrissQuinn**

* * *

 _Drummond Kaas Space (Quinn and Jake)_

Leaving the lift, Starkiller made his way back to the Twilight. It hadn't been touched. Good, at least someone was doing their job right. He stormed up the ramp and closed it violently behind him, making Jake jump.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine", said Quinn, slamming his helmet down on the seat next to him.

"Dude, you are so not fine", said Jake shaking his head. "Who pissed you off?"

"I got promoted", said Quinn scowling.

"What?! That awesome...right? I mean, didn't you want to get promoted?"

"Yes and no."

"Come on. Stop being all cryptic. What happened?"

Quinn sighed. "I got the rank I wanted...Inquisitor. But they also made me a general in the Imperial army."

Jake raised his eyes. "And there is something wrong with that?"

"Yes. Them assigning me the rank of General can only mean one thing."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"War, Jake. All out war."

"War? Like with the Republic?"

Quinn growled impatently. "No, the Mandalorians. Of course we're fighting the Republic, Jake!" he finished sarcasticly.

He started getting the engine running on the Twilight.

"Where are we..." Jake started to ask, but then stopped. Asking more questions probably wasn't the best idea right now.

"We're just moving to a different hanger. We'll park the Twilight next to my ship and await orders", Quinn answered anyway.

Jake nodded. The best thing right now was not to talk. So he remained silent.

The got clearance into Starkiller's hanger. It was small, and his ship took up most of the room, but the Twilight was small enough to fit in beside it. Jake gaped just a little at Quinn's ship.

" _That's_ your ship?" he said with a little awe in his voice. "More like a house with wings."

Quinn shrugged. "It's fast and it serves it's purpose. It's just a ship."

"Just a ship", Jake scoffed. "She's beautiful."

They climed out and went up the ramp to the larger ship.

"So you live here?" asked Jake.

"Not really. I lived on Coruscant for awhile, before that, they had me traveling all of the time, and before that I lived at the training facilities. But now, who knows?"

"So they just want us to wait?"

"They want me to wait. They don't know you're with me. Not yet at least. But yeah, you're waiting with me."

Quinn went off to the cockpit and told Jake not to bother him. Jake knew better than to ask anymore questions. He got the feeling that if he asked one more, Starkiller would snap his neck. So instead, he wandered around the ship, looking into random rooms, trying to guess what was behind the few locked doors, but mainly trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He had seen Quinn. He had been with the empire since he was young. They had turned him into a killer, trained from a youngling. It was sick. But now, he, Jake, was part of this. _Not willingly,_ he thought to himself.

What would he do? According to Starkiller, there was no way out if this. But if there was a way, Jake was going to find it.

* * *

 _Coruscant...Jedi Temple_

"Tell us again, Master Ti, what you and Master Plo found traces of in that womans body?"

"There were traces of a highly toxic poison in her bloodstream. After a complete scan for injuries, we found a tiny, barely noticable dart wound in her neck. We believe this is the point of entry for the poison", said Master Ti evenly.

"So we are ignoring the fact that she had a lightsaber wound in her chest, and are focusing more on poisons?" asked Master Fisto.

"Well", said Plo Koon. "The poison _might_ allow us to track the killer, whereas a lightsaber wound would not."

"But when the body was found, there was no dart?" asked Master Windu.

Plo shook his head. "No. The area was searched carefully. No such dart was found."

"Was there any apparent reason that this woman was targeted?" asked Master Billaba.

"We've considered several options. The most likely is that she was targeted because of her former position working as a haindmaiden for the Senator of Naboo, Senator Amidala."

Master Windu rubbed his chin. "Maybe someone mistook her for the Senator? We know that Senator Amidala uses decoys, this woman may have looked an awful lot like her."

"A good opinion, that is", commented Master Yoda. "See find anymore information on this poison, can you. Help track the killer, it might."

Masters Ti and Plo nodded and left the counsel chambers.

"Back to the lab then, I guess", said Shaak Ti.

"Yes I suppose so. Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

She nodded, and continued to walk away, towards the temple's lab.

Plo Koon had to stop off at the library before heading to the lab. He had left Anakin with the librarian and was quite certain that the boy was driving her insane. He had that effect on people.

Sure enough, Anakin was not studying Jedi history, but leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He quickly stood up when he noticed Master Plo standing near him.

"Um...I..." Anakin studdered.

"Not attending to your studies again, I see", said Master Plo.

"Well...I", muttered Anakin. The truth was, he _really_ didn't want to study old Jedi textbooks. He wanted to blow them all up, if his master would have let him. _Maybe someday,_ he thought wryly.

"Well, no matter anyways", said Master Plo. "I need you to help me research something. What do you know about poisons?"

"Poisons, Master?"

"Yes. Maybe one that would kill instantly?"

Anakin grinned inwardly. He knew exactly what kind of poison Master Plo was looking for. It was the poison from the dart that Starkiller had taken from Motee's body. Everything was going perfectly.

"I'll be happy to help with anything I can, Master Plo", he said.

"Well, come along then", said the Jedi.

Anakin followed the master to a set of secure doors guarded by one of the temple Jedi guards.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few moments", said Master Plo. "I have to let Master Ti know that you are coming with me."

Anakin shrugged. "Okay", he said, leaning against the wall.

As soon as there was no one in sight, the guard pulled off his helmet.

"Hey Skywalker", said dark haired man.

"Hey...Rak, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Nice of you to remember. What are you doing in this part of the temple?"

Anakin shrugged. "I could ask the same of you. Do they shift you all over the temple?"

Rak nodded. "Yup. Wherever they need me to go."

"Does your job ever get, I don't know, boring?"

Rak sighed. "Well, to be honest, sometime it does. But it's a job, and I got promoted to knight so I could take it, so I'm content."

Master Plo Koon came out _very_ suddenly. "Kinstra, your on duty. No removing your helmet."

Rak quickly put his helmet back on. "Sorry Master Plo."

Plo just shook his head and muttered something about this irresponsible generation.

"Come along Anakin", he said, leading the way into the lab part of the med wing. Master Shaak Ti was already waiting for them.

"So Anakin", she said. "Plo says you know a little something about poisons?"

Anakin nodded. "A little from what I've seen wen I was a pilot. I've been a lot of places, so I've seen some pretty weird stuff."

"Come", she said. "Look at this one. Do you recognize it?"

"It's a very small amount, but it looks like the poison they use in Kamino saber darts."

"Kamino?" asked Shaak Ti. "Is that a planet?"

"Uh huh. They're cloners. Damn good ones too. Kamino is beyond the outer rim."

"Cloners", Master Plo muttered to himself.

"Yup. Anything else I can help you with Masters?"

Shaak Ti shook her head. "No, thank you Skywalker. You have already been extremely helpful."

He nodded and bowed his head to each of them respectfully and left, patting Rak's shoulder armour on his way out.

After Anakin left, Plo turned to Shaak Ti. "We need to inform the counsel", he said.

* * *

"Tonight?!"

"Yup."

Padme shook her head. "I swear, if you girls pull anything like this on me again, I will fire you all!"

"No you wont", said Dorme from where she was painting Padme's nails a matte blue color. "Stop moving so much."

Padme sighed and sank back down in her chair. "What should I wear?" she asked.

Corde, Arica, and Dorme shared a look. Padme noticed. "What?" she said.

"Weeelll", said Corde. "Us girls", she said, motioning to the various handmaidens scattered around Padme's bedroom. "We all decided that we wanted to get you something new. Now now", she said, shushing Padme as she began to protest that she already had _way_ to many clothes. "We know that, but we wanted something that you could wear for _you._ Not something for the senate, or for parties, but just for you. So, Dorme did the shopping and we got a few things. From us, because we're not just your haindmaidens, we're your friends."

Arica brought in a few bags and small boxes. Padme knew where those boxes came from. Her favorite jewelry store on Coruscant.

"You didn't have to", she protested.

"Oh yes we did", said Arica smiling.

Ellé, one of the other handmaidens gently nudged Arica. "It was mostly her idea", she said in her soft, quiet voice.

"Well thank you everyone. I could not be more surprised", said Padme smiling.

They handed her the largest bag first. Grinning, she pulled out something that was silver and shimmering. Standing up, she held the dress up to her. It was slim, with a high slit in it to allow movement. "Oh", was all she could manage to say.

"Do you like it?" said Sabé.

"Yes I do, very much. Thank you!"

The other boxes contained a necklace, earrings, _high_ heels, (to make Padme look taller) and hair jewels. The last box Padme opened was not from any store she knew. She opened it to find an delicate silver armband with a purple stone set in it. "Where is this from?" she asked.

Arica smiled briefly. "It's a gift", she said. "From Moteé's fiancé. He said he wanted to thank you for everything you did to honor her. He gave it to me to give to you. Do you like it?"

"It's lovely", said Padme, her eyes watering. "He didn't have to. It must have cost him..."

"He made it."

"Then he missed his calling. He should have been a jeweler, instead of a soldier."

Straightening up, she smiled at all of them. "What happened to Moteé was tragic, but she would want us to keep going, keep fighting for the Republic, and stay happy. Thank all of you for being there for me."

They all nodded, then Corde glanced at the clock. "Oh my gosh, It's getting late, and we still have to get you completely ready. Let's go girls!"

The next two hours flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Padme was dressed, hair finished, makeup expertly applied. They didn't give her heavy makeup, but simply accented her fine features. When she was done, the girls stepped back to admire their work.

Padme was a sight beyond anything Mara had ever seen. She was amazing, like a delicate angel. Something in Mara ached like she had never felt before. She and Padme were so different. Padme was a Angel, sometimes avenging, but mostly loving, caring, and kind. Mara on the other hand, was a Demon, living by the sword, without a family save the men she called brothers, fellow demons. She _enjoyed_ the kills, she loved the danger, and yet, somewhere deep down, she was still a woman, longing for someone to look at her the way she remembered her father looking at her mother, the way she saw young couples walking hand in hand down the streets of Coruscant. She wanted someone who _knew_ her, could make her laugh, who would treat her like a precious treasure, and not a weapon. And people like Padme could have it all, everything they wanted. Friends, family,...love. Something she herself would never have. She had always thought to herself that people took family for granted, complained even sometimes about their families this or that. Those were the people that didn't deserve them.

Around her, the girl chatted and giggled with and about Padme, until finally Mara informed them that it was time for her to take Padme. They all wished Padme good luck, and Mara hopped in the drivers seat. Padme stepped carefully into the back, making sure not to step on her hem. Mara got out and closed Padme's door behind her.

"Ready?" she asked.

Padme nodded. "I feel more nervous than when I had to make my first speech as Queen of Naboo", she laughed in a slightly unsettled voice.

"I wouldn't worry to much. He's pretty chill."

Padme gave her a slight smile, but said nothing. From her window, Padme watched the lines of traffic moving through the duskey night sky. She was a little unsure of this plan, but she felt beautiful. She hoped this evening would turn out fine.

It wasn't long before they arrived. Pasme gasped. "Here?" she said. They had come to a stop infront of one of Coruscant's finest restraunts.

"Yup", said Mara smiling. She stepped out. and open Padme's door. Turing to the male Twi'lek valet she said "Please park for me."

He smiled and nodded. Mara helped Padme get out and straighten her dress. "Thanks", she said.

Padme heart was racing and she didn't know why. This was all so new and strange. "Where should I go?" she whispered to Mara.

"They'll seat you. Let me get an attendent."

She was back in less than ten seconds with... the manager?

"Senator Amidala! We are most honored to have you here tonight. If you would follow me, I will show you to your table."

With a quick glance back at Mara she followed the manager. Mara waved to her before wandering off to find the bar. She wanted somethig strong tonight to celebrate the start of a very successful mission.

Padme followed the manager to a private dining room. Taking a deep breath, she glanced quickly around the room.

Dim lighting, plush carpet, and it was _q_ _uiet._ Padme felt herself relax slightly. The smells that kept floating through the air smelled heavenly.

There was someone already seated at the table, but he stood when she approached.

"Senator Amidala?" he asked.

Padme felt herself smile inside, despite herself. This guy was as nervous as she was.

Graciously, he slid her chair out for her. She sat, trying to calm herself. _Focus Padme. This is no different than any other dinner you've ever had in your life._ But try as she might, she couldn't shake it. He sat down across from her, bashfully avoiding her eyes. It was cute, Padme decided.

"Well", she finally said, after a long awkward silence. "It's not quite fair that you know who I am, and I have no clue as to who you are."

His ears turned red. "Ha, sorry. My name is Adrian. Adrian Zarek."

Padme raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean that you own..."

"All of the major casinos, cantinas, and dancing companies? Yeah." He paused. "But I'm not really a party guy myself. I just make the profits from other who are."

"Really? So you're a business man? Not a bad start", said Padme smiling.

He grinned. "Well, when I took over the original company that had been my dad's, it was almost in ruins. My dad had got the company into a lot of debt. But, I decided to change that. So, when he passed, I became owner, CEO, everything. I built everything you see today from ground zero. We employ a lot of people galaxy wide." He paused for a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm talking about my business...on a date."

"It's fine", Padme said. "You seem really passionate about it. Never apoligize for opening up to someone about your interests. If they don't have the time to listen to what interests their date, they should just go home."

He absentmindedly rubbed his orange hair. "Wow, thanks. Usually, people think I'm boasting, or showing off, but my interprises really do interest me. But the only people who would listen are stuffy old business men who lack the imagination to ever try anything new."

Padme giggled. "Sometimes I feel that way too", she admitted. "A lot of the other senators are either old, corrupt, or set in their ways. There's only a handful of us who are really trying to make a difference, it seems like."

Adrian shrugged. "Let them be old and stuffy." He raised his glass. "Here's to the new generation, which will hopefully be a better one."

"I second that", said Padme with a shy smile.

* * *

Off at a table in the main dining room, Mara sat lazily sipping her drink. This was going too well...

Suddenly, she felt something. Something wrong. She looked around the posh seating area and bar, trying to see anything unusual. There was nothing however, and she uneasily settled back into her chair. Time to check in on the date.

She slid an earpiece on. It was an Imperial model, small and almost undetectable. Immediatly, it tuned into the room. She smiled to herself. Quinn defintely had a knack for electronics. The armband he had made for Padme was fitted with an audio bug and a tracker. She hoped Padme would really love the armband and wear it often. It made Mara's job so much easier.

Adrian was normally a smooth talker, but tonight... Mara smiled. He was stricken. She had to admit, Padme was a good looker when she dresses up, or at any other time for that matter.

But to her, the conversation was BORING. All giggles and compliments... ugh.

She turned her attention back to her drink. Almost empty. Getting up, she walker back over to the bar.

"Give me a double shot of strongest you've got", she said to the bartender.

He looked at her closely. "You sure about that, ma'am? Our strongest is pretty hard."

"Don't care."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." Taking a key card out of his pocket, he scanned it next to a locked shelf. It unlocked, and took a small crystal bottle filled with icy blue liquid. He poured out two shots and slid them to her. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Positive."

"Alright then. But be warned. No one's been able to keep two down, let alone one. So good luck." He turned to a group of young men who were lounging at the tables near by. "Gentlemen, this young lady thinks she can take two shots of FireIce. Come watch."

Mara rolled her eyes. _Dumbass_ she thought. _I can take anything you throw at me._

The guys crowded around. "You're joking, right lady? People have been trying to keep that stuff down, but no one's done it yet. They just pass out, 'cause it's to much to handle."

Mara put on one of her flirting faces. "What? you don't think I can handle it? I bet you... hmm let me see." she paused. "I bet one hundred credits that I can keep not one, but two down... and not pass out until one hours time is up. You wanna take that bet mister?"

The guy laughed. He had "My daddy's a rich man" written all over him. "Sure baby", he said, winking. "I'll take it." Then leaning back towards his pals he whispered loudly, "I bet I can take her too, if I want."

The guys all laughed. Mara pretended not to notice. She had sharp ears, but might as well not advertise the fact.

Gripping the first shot glass, she stared down the rich boy and took the whole thing in one gulp. Before she had time to think, she quickly downed the second. Woah, it was pretty strong. She shook her head. Things were a bit fuzzy, but still she didn't feel like she had _overdone_ herself.

"Done", she said. "I'll wait an hour, then I'll pick up my money. Thanks." She turned and went back to her table, her steps even and straight. The guys at the bar stared in disbelief.

"How?" one said. "Why?" said another. Mara just ignored them. She felt warm and comfortable, but not tipsy. She tuned back into the date. They were at dessert course, which meant they were almost done.

* * *

"So what is something that you really enjoy doing?" said Adrian.

"Hmmm. Really enjoy, or something that's just fun?" said Padme.

"Really enjoy."

"Okay, let me think. Well, I really really love swimming, though I don't have a ton of free time. You see, I grew up on Naboo, literally swimming before I could walk. My family has a private lakehouse and we used to go there a lot. Mainly during the summers."

Adrian nodded. "That's nice. My dad was always too busy to take me anywhere, but my mom always would take me to those amazing parks near the south part of Coruscant. I was an only child, but there were always other people there. Yes, yes I know. Not as cool as lake houses, but still fun. I'm born and bred on Coruscant, so it's the best we had."

"I like that Coruscant has some parks", said Padme. "Otherwise it would be such a dead planet. I miss the green of Naboo sometimes."

"And you miss the lakes", said Adrian laughing.

"That too. I have a small pool... well, more like a really big bathtub at my penthouse. Not really big enough to swim in."

"Weelll... said Adrian. "I _do_ own one of the most exclusive water resorts on Coruscant. We could go there sometime... that is, if you want to keep... I don't know..."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a second date?" said Padme, secretly hoping he was.

"Well, if you... _wanted_ to, yeah."

"I think that would be lovely."

"Really? Wow, um okay. Sounds great. Thanks."

"I do have to ask you one thing though", said Padme.

He looked at her, suddenly nervous. "Yeah?"

"I have this... thing I have to attend. One of my Senator friends and his wife is throwing it. You wouldn't be opposed to, say, going with me?"

He grinned. "Um sure. Absolutely."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks Adrian."

* * *

Mara grinned as she listened. The couple was almost done with their last course. She had just collected her one hundred credits from the rich jerk, and now was only waiting on Padme to finish up.

Suddenly, something stung her. Something was wrong. She had felt it lingering throughout the evening. Something nagging on her senses. Quickly looking around she saw the door that led to the private dining room. She jumped up and started sprinting as fast as she could towards the room.

* * *

Padme stood. "I had a really nice time Adrian, thanks. This restraunt was _really_ nice."

He stood with her and helped her slip her light jacket on. "It was my pleasure Padme. I too had a great evening. Be sure to tell Ma...Arica thank you for me. If it wasn't for her, I would probably be eating chips and watching holonet re-runs tonight."

"You do that too?" Padme laughed. "I do that after a long and particularly stressful day at the senate.

He offered her his arm. "Well, I'm like any other twenty-something year old. Just more responsibili..."

His words were cut short by a bolt from a blaster smashing through the window and hitting right behind them. Padme screamed, but Adrian shoved her to the floor only just in time. The second bolt past right where her head had been. Unfortunetly, the sniper, whoever it was, was an undeniably good shot. The third bolt followed the second so close, that Adrian had no time to move out of the way. It hit him square in the chest.

He gasped, and sank down to his knees with a shocked look on his face.

Just then, Mara came busting through the door, blaster in hand. Rolling behind a food cart, she sent several shots back out the hole in the glass where the first shots had come through. Jumping up, she grabbed Padme by the arm and pulled her behind the table. "Stay here", she hissed. She popped out and sent a fewe more shots in the general direction of the sniper before darting over and dragging Adrian with her. They could hear sirens in the distance.

Mara leaned down and slung Adrian's arm over her shoulder. Half dragging half stumbling, she got him through the door that she had just come from. Padme followed, crouching, hoping she wouldn't get shot.

She made it through the door, and Mara slammed it shut behind them. Police and Medics were arriving and the whole restrant was in an uproar. Padme knelt by Adrian's head.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked Mara.

Mara pursed her lips and said nothing.

The rest of the evening was a blur. The police needed details, medics quickly came and took Adrian away, and lo and behold, even a jedi or two showed up. Padme looked across the room and caught eyes with the one of the last people she wanted to see right now. Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

 **Well Peeps, hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I'll post next, so I made this chapter a bit longer than I origianally planned. Talk to me in the comments, pretty please? I miss you guys ;)**


	22. Next Stop: Naboo, Kamino, and Geonosis

**Hello Peeps! I'm back again. I think all of my reviewers died. My regards to their families.**

 **Anyway, I'm a super busy person, but I really am trying to keep this story going, so here's another chapter for you. And if you aren't dead, let me know. I will be much relieved. Especially you Chi... I hope you're still with me.**

 **Regards, WQ**

* * *

 _Coruscant Senate Building (Padme)_

"Senator Amidala. Please listen. This would be for your own safety!" said Qui-gon.

They were sitting in her office at the Senate building, drinking tea and arguing. Qui-gon had come to try and convince her to take a vacation and get off of Coruscant.

"Master Qui-gon, we've been friends a long time. I trust you. But you _cannot_ expect me to _run away_ just because I've been threatened." Padme shook her head. "I have a major bill that I'm trying to pass, and I can't just pack up and leave. I'm trying to get the Senate to approve investigations of the recent attacks on the outer rim and the influx of refugees. There are going to start being problems with the refugees if something isn't done, Qui-gon." Padme frowned. She respected Qui-gon Jinn very much, almost like a father, but _this_ was too much. Asking her to leave just before the vote was about to happen? Impossible.

"Padme", Obi-Wan pleaded. "Your safety is more important right now. Please, live to fight another day."

Padme crossed her arms and scowled. They couldn't make her. "No", she said. "I can't leave now. The Senate just called for Valorum to step down as Supreme Chancellor. I _must_ be here for the elections, even if I'm not running. I'm not leaving."

Qui-gon sighed. "Please be resonable Padme. You _wont_ be here for the elections if you're DEAD. How many more assassination attempts will it take to convince you? One more? Two? When you're wounded or dead?"

"We're you friends Padme. We fought the Trade Federation together. Please listen to us." Obi-Wan begged her with his best pleading eyes.

"Look, I know you're right, but I have duties. I have to show my people that their voice is strong, not scared, and willing to do what it takes to insure their voice is heard. That's my job, Just as yours is keeping peace. I keep peace too, but in a different way. This is my duty that I was elected for."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Now I know why they made you a Senator. Your case is well argued. However, I'm sure they don't want their voice to die. Please just consider Padme."

The two Jedi rose to leave. Padme followed them out. "One thing." She paused. "Does the Jedi have any clue who killed Motee, or who keeps trying to kill me? Do you have anything?

Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan uncertainly, as if to say, _Do we say anything?_

The look did not escape Padme's eyes. "What do you know?" she asked.

"The council is uncertain as to how procede", said Obi-Wan. "We really don't know. However, there have been recent developments, though we ourselves have not been informed of them."

"So the council is looking into it?" said Padme. "Is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid so. That's why we came to suggest to you to take a vacation until we have discovered the cause or the assassin themselves." Qui-gon paused. "As your friends, we want you to be safe."

Padme frowned. "I'll consider it, but I'm not saying yes yet."

"Then that's all that we ask." The Jedi bowed low and left.

Padme sat down in her chair and stared blankly at the forms, documents, and petitions on her desk. She _was_ tired, though she would rather die than admit it to anyone.

It had been a week since the attempt on her life at the resturant. Adrian was not dead, thanks goodness, but hospitalized. She had seen Anakin Skywalker that night with some other Jedi at the scene, but had coldly ignored him, which to her grim enjoyment, he noticed. He had tried to approach her, but she had pretended to be busy, and/or in shock. She had gone home as soon as possible. He was a jerk, she had tried to convince herself. A very, extremely hot jerk. An extremely hot jerk that she couldn't stop thinking about. She shook her head. She couldn't blame him for following the rules. Becoming a Jedi was a privilige that he couldn't afford to pass by.

But still, he kept popping up whenever she expected him least. So as much as she tried to forget him and convince herself that she didn't still like him, the more she thought about him. They didn't really even know each other that well, but sometimes she wondered if he thought about her And then she would scold herself mentally and try to focus on her work. Unsucessfully. Sigh.

She would have been secretly pleased if she knew what Anakin actually _did_ think of her. He thought she was smart, beautiful, and sweet. If he didn't have so many missions to complete for his master is such a short time frame, he would _most certainly_ like to get to know her. He thought about her. When the Empire took over, he would make sure she was protected. She would learn to believe in the Empire, just as he had.

Today, he was lightsaber training by himself. He liked it better this way. No one to judge him, or critisize him. Now he could let go and train to the fullest of his abilities. Let any Jedi try to stand before him, Darth Vader...

He held his lightsaber before him and snapped it on. The crisp blue blade shot out before him. He sighed. He missed his own, complete with the blood red blade. How much longer did he have to wait before he could start killing Jedi instead of pretending to be one?

He used the force to turn on the training droids. _The more the better,_ he thought.

He prepared for the fight, careful not to let the darkside broadcast off of him. It was difficult, but important. Should the Jedi discover his true identity to soon, it could set his master's plans back many years. The Jedi were unsuspecting at this time, but raise the alarm, and Anakin wasn't sure he would make it out of the temple alive Sure he was strong, and he could take many many jedi out with him, but in all, he wasn't ready to die.

He slashed at a training droid, blocking the bolt it had just shot at him back at another droid. Both fell to the ground. Again and again he slashed, cut, and stabbed. Droid after droid fell to pieces beneath his blade. As he fought, he grew in speed and agility, until he was almost glowing with the force. It felt amazing to be training this hard once again. The Jedi training sessions were nothing to what he had experienced in the training facilities on Drummond Kaas. The blinding intensity of the force... the raw power he felt.

With a final blow, he sent the last droid flying, neatly cut into five different pieces.

Behind him he heard a slow clapping. Kriff, someone had been watching.

"Most impressive that was, Skywalker. Learn to fight like that, where did you?"

Out of breath from his training, Anakin slowly turned around to face the small Jedi Master.

"I...uh" They had discovered him. They knew he had been trained before he came to the temple. "I've been practicing master. On my own." He hoped the simple excuse would be sufficiant.

"Hmm...and practiced you have. Most impressive, most impressive." The small Jedi nodded his head. "Find yourself becoming strong quickly, do you? Learning when and where to make moves, hmm?"

Anakin didn't trust himself to answer, so he just nodded.

"Good, good. Becoming one with the force you are. Powerful, yes. Impotant that is, but wisdom too, must be had. Important to remember, that is."

"There seem to be many important things for a Jedi to remember, Master", said Anakin.

Yoda nodded. "True that is. Strive for a higher understanding of the ways of the galaxy and the force, we do. Knowlege is strength. An old Jedi saying that is."

* * *

Not much longer after that, the council held a meeting.

"He has grown very strong in such a short amount of time, yes. But is it wise to send him on any kind of mission yet?" Master Dooku shook his head. "I think not."

"But", said Master Windu. "He must learn negotiations as well as lightsaber techniques, as Master Yoda says he is already very skilled in. Also, he would be meerly observing. Other Jedi would handle any situation that arose."

"What type of mission did you have in mind, Master Windu?" asked one of the other council members.

"A simple escort, or negotiations. Nothing major."

"What about going with Master Qui-gon and Padawan Kenobi to investigate the orgin of the poison? He mentioned he _had_ been there before. It's something he's familier with", suggested Master Plo Koon.

"That mission could very well end up being dangerous, Master Plo. But I have to agree. That mission would suit him I think", agreed Master Ti.

"Then it is agreed upon?" said Master Windu. "Anakin Skywalker will join Master Qui-gon and his Padawan on their mission."

The council generally agreed, and it was settled. Anakin would go on the mission to Kamino.

* * *

"They want you to hide?"

"Not hide, just remove myself from Coruscant for awhile."

"Well, are you?"

Padme sighed. "I don't know. That's why I came to you, Bail. What to you think?"

"Personally I think the Jedi are right Padme. You're at a risk the longer you stay on Coruscant. Someone's made it very clear that they don't want you around anymore. If the Jedi are telling you it's a good idea to leave for a bit, I say you should. The other Senators and I, the ones in favor of the bill will make sure it's properly taken care of. Besides, don't think I haven't noticed you looking all worn down and tired as of late. Do this for yourself, otherwise your health will fall apart."

"You alway say exactly what I _need_ to hear Bail", said Padme. "Whether it's what I _want_ to hear or not."

"So you'll do it? You'll leave for awhile?"

"Yes, I suppose I will. You're right, I _am_ worn down. I'll go."

"Good. Where will you go? My estate on Alderaan is always open to you."

"I think", said Padme slowly. "I think I'll go to Naboo. To my family's lake house."

Bail nodded. "That sounds like a fine plan." He patted her knee as he stood. "You should leave as soon as possible."

Padme laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"Never, I just want you to be safe."

Padme sat for a long time alone after Bail left. The lengthening shadows told her it was becoming night quickly. She sighed. Who would want to kill her? All her life, she had been in danger. Politics were dangerous, and she was starting to see that more closely. No wonder many Senators surrounded themselves with bodyguards.

"Mi'lady?" Dorme poked her head in. "It's time to leave. Unless you have work you want to finish first?"

"No, you're right Dorme. Let's go home."

Padme was strangely silent on the way home. "Is everything alright, Mi'lady? Padme?"

"I'm going to be leaving Dorme. I'm taking a vacation from work and I'm going to stay at my family's lake house on Naboo."

"Really?! This close before the election? Do we all get to go?"

"I'm not sure. I may give you all a vacation as well. You know, to visit family. You all work very hard, and none of us really ever get time off."

"But...will you be fine on your own?"

"I may take one of you. I haven't decided."

Later that night, Padme contacted Qui-gon Ginn.

"I've decided to go, Qui-gon. I'll go to Naboo, but only until these attempts on my life have been sorted out. I'm coming home as soon as possible."

"That's good Senator. Obi-wan and I will be traveling out that way on a diplomatic mission. We would love ensure your safe passage before heading on our way."

"In fact", cut in Obi-wan. "The council wishes it to be that way."

Qui-gon glared at Obi-wan. "Thanks for that", he hissed. "Now she will protest on having a Jedi escort. If she had just thought it was us, being nice..."

"Oh so the council thinks I need Jedi protection? Well don't bother. I'm fine, really. In fact, I'm just going to slip away maybe this weekend sometime. No escort needed", said Padme.

"Nice work, my very young Padawan", sighed Qui-gon. "Really Padme, it is no trouble for us. We actually are heading that way. It would make sense to..."

"Fine, just fine. But I don't _need_ Jedi protection thank you very much. I'll be fine. Besides", she said. "I want some alone time to rest."

"Once you're safe at your destination, we will leave you to your rest. But until then, it's our job to protect you."

"Very well...but I'm only allowing this because we are friends."

After they exchanged goodbyes and hung up, Padme called a meeting for all of the handmaidens.

"So, there may be rumors about me leaving for a short vacation. This is true. While I'm gone, most of you may also take off to visit family or friends, but you're more than welcome to stay here. Corde, didn't you say your sister just had a baby?"

Corde nodded. "Yup."

"I'll stay here", piped up Dorme. "I really don't want to go anywhere. All my family is on Coruscant now."

"Alright", said Padme. "I'm leaving this weekend. The rest if you can decide whether you want to stay or not."

She dismissed them and they went back to their duties.

"Really Arica? You know a lot of things, but you can't cook to save your life." Corde scrubbed the burnt food out of the pot.

"Well I can't do _everything_ perfectly, now can I?"

Corde shrugged. "I suppose not. So have you decided whether you're staying or going while Padne's gone?"

"I'll be leaving. I want to visit some family", Mara lied.

"Cool, where do they live?"

"Um...Mandalore."

"Wait, so you're Mandalorian? That's so cool!"

Mara groaned inwardly. Why did she say Mandalore? True, that's where she was born, but she didn't know her family. She had been with the Empire since she was small. So technically, yes, she was Mandalorian. But that's not where she was going. Oh no, she had impotant places to be.

"Yup, Mandalorian."

"Is that why you're such a good shot with your blaster?" said Corde.

All the handmaidens were trained to use various blasters, but Mara had out shot them all. Obviously.

"Don't be racist Corde. Not _all_ Mandalorians are gun crazy." Mara frowned. "Especially not now that there's a pacifist in power."

"I think Dutchess Satine is a very lovely person and so does Padme. They're friends you know."

 _Of course they are,_ thought Mara. She was going to need to make a call soon.

* * *

"Don't touch that!"

Quinn jumped back. "Chill, Jake. Scare me like that again and you could end up losing something, like a hand."

"Sorry, but if you had touched that, that would have sent who knows how much electricity through you." Jake rolled out from underneath the _Twilight._ He stood up and rubbed the grease off his hands on to the front of his pants. "So no nothing yet?"

"Nope." Quinn kicked at a mouse droid as it skittered by. "We've been here two weeks now and still no orders except to stay in this hanger and do NOTHING!"

Jake shook his head. Starkiller was going stircrazy which made him irritable and dangerous.

"Well, I'm just going to finish fixing up this piece of junk", he said, affectionetly patting the _Twilight._

"Sure Jake, whatever", Quinn sat down on a crate that was in the hanger. There was a buzzing in his pocket. He reached his hand in and fished out his com that he'd had on Coruscant. It was blinking. Turning it on, he set it on the ground and a hologram appeared. It was Mara. Jake came over and stood next to Quinn. "News?" he asked.

"I don't know. The connection's bad."

"Can you hear me?" Mara asked.

"We've got audio and visual. You're good", said Quinn.

"Where are you? Is it safe to talk?" she asked.

"Yup. We're in a hanger on one of the star destroyers above Drummond Kaas. It's just us, you can speak freely."

"When you say 'us' you mean you and dreadlocks there?"

"Hey, watch it!" said Jake indignetly.

"Whatever. I've got some news for you. You'll have to pass it on to higher ups."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Amidala is leaving Coruscant. She's going to Naboo. Someone's been trying to kill her. Any idea who?"

"Well, we know that's what Motee was actually trying to do, but someone else?"

"Jango said that no one he knows would be doing that. It must be unrelated."

"Nothing is ever unrelated. You know that. Are you going with her to Naboo?"

Mara frowned. "No, and that's the trouble. I've got to head to Kamino. There's about to be trouble from the _tiny_ amount of info I got from Anakin. He's staying pretty deep undercover. I'm not getting much of anything from him."

"Who's going to keep tabs on Amidala?" asked Quinn

"I think I have that covered. It will take a bit of manuvering, but it can be handled. As for you two", she said pointing at both guys. "I need you to go to Geonosis."

"Okay, first of all, you can't give me orders, I outrank you. Second, what do you need and when?"

Mara smiled, but then it quickly faded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU OUTRANK ME YOU SON OF A HUTT!"

"I. Got. Promoted." Quinn puntuated each word.

"But why?! You came, killed someone, got out. I have been living with Miss Perfect _forever._ I _better_ get promoted when this all over", she huffed.

"So why Geonosis?" asked Jake, trying to change the subject.

"Because it's all part of the plan. Go to Geonosis, lay low, DON'T provoke the Trade Feds that are there. They have their final and last part to play."

"I might have to clear this with higher ups", said Quinn uncertainly.

"Then do it. I need you to get into position. Things are about to go down, and I need you there."

"Okay, whatev's. I'll get clearence. How long will we be waiting?"

"Days, a week, two at most", she said shrugging. "I'm also not going to be able to contact you for a while, but once you're on Geonosis, watch for the signs. Bye!"

"Wait...! And she's already gone."

"So that means, what...? We go to Geonosis?"

"Once I clear it, yes."

"What's on Geonosis?"

Quinn thought for a minute. "The trade federation's droid factories? Yeah, that's it."

"And I take it the empire has control of the trade federation?" asked Jake.

"That's right."

"Whew, how has the Republic not ever found out about you guys yet?"

"Because they're incompetent. They've gotten lazy, the Jedi too."

"Well okay, I guess."

Quinn left to go arrange their mission. Jake leaned on the _Twilight._ "Well baby, I'm goin' to Geonosis with a mad man", he said patting the ship.

* * *

"Come on Obi-wan! You're telling me you actually _hate_ flying? What's wrong with flying?"

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon were at the spaceport waiting for Padme. "We're making sure she gets to Naboo safely, then we're heading out on our mission", Qui-gon had told them, and Anakin wasn't complaining, though he had got a brief and encrypted message from Mara, saying to expect something unexpected. He had told her that he was doing this escort, hoping she would be there so they could exchange info, but all she sent back was that she was not, and of course, the weird message.

And so he waited.

"It's not that I dislike flying, I just don't prefer it Anakin." Obi-wan was good at hiding his feelings, but Anakin could sense that he was a little nervous about the upcoming flight.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Master Qui-gon told me that I get to fly the ship", said Anakin cheerfully.

Obi-wan's face paled slightly. "Y-you do?"

"Yup. I've been looking forward to this."

Obi-wan gulped nervously.

They waited for Padme for about ten minutes before she arrived.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait", she said. "There was a last minute thing I had to take care of." She saw Anakin. "You didn't tell me you were bringing other Jedi, Qui-gon."

"Ah, it was a council decision. He's coming with us on our mission. Padme, this is Anaki..."

"We've already met before, I believe", said Padme curtly.

Qui-gon was a little take aback. "Very well", he said. "Shall we go?"

They boarded the small shuttle that would take them to Naboo. Anakin plopped down in the pilot's seat and started the preflight checks. Obi-wan sat down, closed his eyes and prayed that Anakin wouldn't kill him before they reached their destination. Padme stowed her suitcase away and sat primly with her hands folded, desperately wishing she had made Corde come with her. Qui-gon looked around and sighed. It was going to be a very long flight.


	23. Jake Plays Assassin

**Guess who was desperately writing all through the last week of summer break? Me! Didn't quite make it though Peeps. I hope you enjoy this chapter** **(and review, it makes me** _ **really really**_ **happy to hear from you guys.)**

 **Oh, and one last thing. This story recently passed it's one year mark since I started it. Obviously, I wanted to be further along plot wise than I am, but oh well. Thanks to those of you who have been with me sonce the beginning!**

 _Funny chapter title, I know. Just thought it fit. ;)_

* * *

"You want us to do what now?" said Quinn to Mara over the holocall.

"It's adorable how you say "we" now, Starkiller", smirked Jake.

"Shut up Jake", Quinn growled. Turning back to Mara he said, "I thought we were going to Geonosis, and now you've changed your mind?"

"I think it's adorable too", said Mara. "Are you guys friends now? Jake, you keep an eye on him. He's known to sleepwalk."

"I don't sleepwalk!" Quinn protested.

"Yes you do. Now listen. I need you to handle a very delicate situation."

"Does it involve killing someone?" he asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

She sighed. "Not yet. I need you to go to Naboo and shoot at some people. Emphasis on shooting _at_ them."

"So we just shoot _at_ them? We don't shoot _them?"_

"That's right. Then you'll need to capture the..."

"Hold on what? Start from the beginning. _Who_ are we after, and _what_ are we doing?" Quinn and Jake cut her off.

"Fine", said Mara. "Let's start at the beginning..."

* * *

"We'll be landing in a few moments", Anakin called back to the two Jedi and the senator.

"Thank goodness", Obi-wan muttered under his breath.

"Now listen", said Qui-gon quietly to the younger Jedi. "We are going to need to be extra cautious when we land. Anything could happen, and it is quite possible that the assassians know that the senator will be here. We need to be on our guard."

"Yes Master", said Obi-wan, and Anakin nodded, glancing back to where Padme was seated, as if expecting her to have already disappeared.

Anakin had asked Mara before she had left Coruscant if she knew who kept trying to kill the senator. She had pursed her lips and frowned. Anakin knew from many years experience that that meant that she didn't know, and not know had made her irritable.

"It's not us", she had said, referring to the empire. "That would be counter-productive. " _We're_ trying to keep her alive, though I don't know why the empire chose her. Higher up must have reasons."

Obi-wan shook Anakin out of his thoughts. "Here", he said. "Master Qui-gon and I are going ahead to scout out a bit. You stay with the senator and, I don't know, carry her suitcase for her?"

Anakin's temper flared. They didn't think he was good enough to scout out? Carry the senator's suitcase? What a joke.

"Of course, _Master_ Kenobi", he said sarcasticly.

Obi-wan looked shocked for a moment before realizing what Anakin was thinking. "It's not like that Anakin", he said awkwardly. "It's just that it's your first mission, and..."

"I may not have been a Jedi very long Obi-wan, but I would bet money that I'm equal, if not better than you in street smarts and scouting", Anakin said bitterly. "You know, I'm tired of being treated like a youngling." He was a sith lord for kriff's sake.

Obi-wan wasn't exactly sure what to do or say. "Um, okay? I was just gonna say..."

"Whatever", said Anakin switching off the last of the engines. "You go. I'm sure you master has some important work for you."

"Obi-wan!" called Qui-gon from the back of the ship. "Come along!"

Obi-wan trotted off obediently, and Anakin mentally flipped him off. Good, obedient, devoted Obi-wan. Anakin scowled.

Hopping up he stalked back to where Padme was standing. "Come on", he said, not angrily, just firmly.

He offered his hand to help her down the steps, but she turned up her nose and stepped primly down without his help. Obviously, she was giving him the cold shoulder.

He grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started following her. All of a sudden, something bumped into the back of his legs. Spinning around, he saw a small blue-and-white astromech droid.

"Well hello there", he said, his mood improving on the sight of something that wouldn't judge him.

The droid bleep blooped something.

"R2-D2? That's your name?"

The droid made a whistling noise.

Anakin nodded. "Cool, but we'd better hurry up and catch up with the others."

Sprinting, he soon caught up with Padme. "Are you mad at me for something mi'lady?" he asked.

Padme frowned. _Was_ she mad at him?

"N-no", she said slowly. "No I'm not."

"Then is it me?" Anakin asked, half joking. "My piloting's not _that_ bad, is it?"

"No, I think you're a great pilot", said Padme, smiling in spite of herself.

Anakin grinned, though he didn't know why. Mara would have just punched him in the shoulder, but said nothing, even if his piloting had been record breaking. Why did he always find himself _smiling_ around Padme?

"So do you think there's any danger here on Naboo? Would anyone dare attack me on my own planet?" she asked.

"There is always danger, Senator", said Anakin.

"But why would soneone be trying to kill me? I've tried to serve the Republic to the very best of my ability."

"But maybe that's just it. There are people out there who are dissatisfied with the direction the republic is going. I don't know though", he said, noticing her face. "It's just an idea."

Padme sighed. "Your right you know. There is so much corruption in the senate. Hopefully there will be a change when the new chancilor is elected."

Anakin glanced sideways at her. She looked prettier when she was talking about the things she was passionate about. The toss of her head, the way she moved her hands, and her eyes... He stopped himself. Focus Anakin. There was someone out there who wanted to kill her.

Up ahead, Master and Padawan walked, searching for anthong that might be a potential threat. Qui-gon layed his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"What is it Master?"

"Something is not quite right Obi-wan. Do you sense it?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes and reached out with the force. "I sense something too, Master. But what?"

"Whatever it is, it's shielding it's presence from us."

* * *

High above the place where the Jedi were standing, two figures were perched on a roof top.

"How high up are we, you think?"

"Dunno."

"Hey, Starkiller. If I fell, how long would it take before I hit the ground?"

"Why don't you jump and find out", came the terse reply.

"Oh haha." Jake grabbed his sniper rifle and sighted in. "Two Jedi headed our way", he said.

"And the senator?"

Jake zoomed in. "About a five minutes walk behind them. She's walking with another Jedi." He paused. "Didn't Mara say there were only going to be two Jedi? We only planned for two."

Quinn smirked. "There _are_ only two Jedi. The one with the Senator is Anakin. And he most certainly is no Jedi."

"Oh."

They both were scoped in now, watching the Jedi's every move.

"When?" Jake whispered.

"Not yet. Not quite yet. But here", Quinn handed Jake a helmet.

"What the hell is this for?"

"You don't want them getting a look at your face. Not even a glance, so be safe and wear a helm... What?!"

Jake was snickering. "You sound like my mom. 'Be safe and wear a helmet!'"

Quinn closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to keep from blasting Jake off of the roof. He turned back to Jake, his eyes a cold yellow. "This is serious. I'm trying to help you keep from getting yourself on the Jedi watch lists. This is dangerous for _us_ because we aren't the actual assassians. We are simply using the Jedi for our own purposes, which in this case would be, well, the plan."

Jake nodded, carefully watching the man next to him. His eyes were fading back to blue and green. Normal eyes, not the creepy weird ones those sith had.

 _He must think I'm some kind of joke,_ thought Jake.

 _He is such a joke,_ thought Starkiller.

"Keep watching them... wait."

"What?"

Quinn eased forward and peered over the edge of the roof. The Jedi were slightly to the right of being exactly below them. Perfect. The senator and Anakin were now approaching the Jedi, followed by an astromech droid. Quinn motioned for Jake to move into position.

"So here's the plan", Quinn said. "We are going to make it appear as if we're shooting at the senator, but don't _actually_ shoot at her. We can't risk an accident. Knowing the Jedi, they'll pull out their lightsabers and start blocking the shots away. Make sure they see you. When they see us, we run as if we were hoping not to be discovered. Remember, this is all pretend. The Jedi will play straight into our hands."

Jake nodded. "Alright."

"Remember your helmet. We are supposed to be bounty hunters or something like that. Hired guns. They pretty much always wear helmets."

Down below them, the Jedi were speaking to the Senator. "We should get you to your destination quickly Senator. These streets are not safe at this time", said Qui-gon.

"What's wrong?" asked Padme, flushing slightly.

"Come alo-" He stopped abruptly. "Down, down! Shield the Senator!"

Immediatly after the words exited his mouth, shots started flying. Obi -wan, Qui-gon, and Anakin pulled out their lightsabers and started blocking the bolts away.

"Where are they coming from?!" yelled Obi-wan.

Anakin used the force to locate the snipers. He pointed to the rooftop. "There!" he said. "Up there!"

"Come on Obi-wan. Anakin, guard the Senator. Don't let her leave your sight!" Qui-gon went racing down the street with Obi-wan at his heels. Anakin frowned. Left on giard duty again, instead of off chasing the still, Qui-gon was right. Padme was still in danger.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "We need to get away from here."

They ran down the streets, turning this way, then that, Padme leading the way.

"Here", she said, darting down a small street, splashed in morning sun.

R2 came rolling behind them with Padme's suitcase that Anakin and Padme both had forgot about in their haste.

"Where are we?" asked Anakin.

Padme smiled tiredly. "This is my parents house. We'll be safe here... I think."

* * *

"Krif, you'd better start running faster than that Jake!"

"Try running with this dadgum helmet on and see how you do!" retorted Jake.

"I am!" yelled Quinn

They were running, but the Jedi were gaining on them.

"We need to split them up. Get the padawan away from the master", said Quinn through the helmet comm.

"Leave that to me."

"You sure?"

"Nope, but someone's got to do it, and I'd rather deal with a padawan than the master."

"Good point. So here's what you need to do. Get him off your trail, then double back and help me. Got it?"

"Sure as hell", Jake sang back.

"You're too damn cheerful, you know that?"

"Language, Starkiller."

"Don't you 'language' me you son-of-a..."

"Bye", said Jake darting down a side street.

"They're splitting up. Obi-wan, you follow that one that just went down the side street. I'll follow the other one", said Qui-gon.

"Yes Master."

The Jedi split up. It was like they were following the plan as well.

Obi-wan went racing down the street, tailing the man ahead of him. Was it a man? Obi-wan wasn't sure. It was earlier in the morning, so not many people were out and about.

He rounded a corner, expecting to find the assassain, but there was nothing except an old empty building. Carefully, he approached and started searching. The assassian must be in here. There was no where else to go.

Jake had climbed through a window and sat for a second watching the young Jedi busy for a while. Searching the whole building for something that wasn't even there. He scrambled down the wall and went in search of Quinn.

Starkiller didn't have it so easy. Qui-gon may have appeared to be elderly, but that he most certainly was not. Starkiller realized this and decided the best course of action would be to get to the lower roof tops and parkour it from there. Gripping the cross bar of a street lamp, he swung himself up onto a low roof of a building. Sprinting away from the Jedi master, he commed Jake.

"Where are you at?" he panted.

"Evaded small Jedi and head to you location", said Jake. "Why? Do you _need_ me?"

"In order for the plan to work, yes."

"Okay, on my way."

Quinn glanced behind him. No Jedi. Not good, not good at all. If there's an enemy, you always want to keep him in sight.

He lept off the roof, put his hands, then shoulders to the ground and rolled to his feet. Slowing from a run, he jogged to the point he had been leading the older Jedi to. Where was he?

"Um, Starkiller?" came Jake's voice through the comm.

"What?"

"Go to the building on your right, and he's got me backed into the back left corner."

"How the..."

"Just come. Plan can still work."

"You're speaking through just the comm though, right? He can't here you?"

"Yup, but hurry."

Starkiller crept quietly into the building. Sure enough, Jake was at lightsaber point in the corner.

"Drop you weapons and turn around slowly", Qui-gon was saying. Jake did as he was told.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Qui-gon questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jake said, his voice changed my the helmet.

Quinn crept up slowly and took from his belt what Hake referred to as "the plan". Setting it down carefully, he activated it.

Qui-gon spun around. The device on the ground started spewing out blue gas all around the room. Qui-gon reached for the portable breather he carried on his belt. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" asked Jake holding the air filter in his gloved hand. "Good night Jedi", he said as the Qui-gon crumpled to the floor gasping and struggling to stay awake.

"Nice", said Quinn, looking at the sleeping Jedi. "You're a pickpocket expert, stealing fron a Jedi like that."

Jake shrugged. "Let's just say I've had some practice."

Suddenly, the comm on Qui-gon belt began blinking. Quinn picked it up.

"Master?" the voice cane through. "Have you found them Master? I kinda lost the one I was supposed to have been following."

Jake shrugged. Quinn shook his head. In his most commanding voice he could muster he said, "Your master is gone, Jedi. Stop trying to follow us, or we'll take you down too." He clipped the comm back onto Qui-gon's belt.

"Aren't there trackers in those comms though?" asked Jake.

"Yes, and I'm leaving it because we want him to follow us to Kamino. Now we've got to hustle, because the small Jedi is most likely angry and upset, because he thinks we killed his Master." Quinn stopped and took off his helmet and closed his eyes. "He _is_ angry. Good. He won't think clearly because he's never been taught to use his anger. It's clouding his judgement. The only thing he's ever been taught is how to shove is anger and basically every other emotion down the drain. He will come."

"How do you know all that?" asked Jake curiously.

"The Force", said Quinn, as if that explained everything.

"Sure, the Force. That is very helpful", said Jake, hefting the Jedi over his shoulder. "This guy weighs a ton!" he exclaimed.

Quinn put his helmet back on. "Come on", he said. "We need to get back to the _Twilight._ " He paused. "Let me help you with that." Using the force, Quinn levitated the sleeping Jedi. "Let's go. Small Jedi is on his way."

They raced off towards where they had landed their ship, Qui-gon's hovering body right infront of them.

* * *

Obi-wan stared in disbelief at his com. Surely this was a trick. Look, Qui-gon's signal was still moving. That meant he was fine, unless...

He commed Anakin while he was running towards the signal. "Listen Anakin, I don't have much time to explain, but I think Master Qui-gon's been captured. I don't know what happend, or if this is a trap of some kind, but I need you to stay with the Senator. Please Anakin, I need to find my master."

"Go ahead", said Anakin. "I'll make sure nothing harms her."

"Thank you." He paused. "And one more thing. If the counsel contacts you, please don't tell them what happend and that I left. Please?" he begged.

"No problem, Obi-wan. Com me as soon as you know more, or if you need back up."

"Thanks Anakin, I will." Obi-wan started running faster. He needed to catch those assassians.

* * *

It was raining harder than Mara had ever seen, and this was Kamino's dry season. She carefully set her ship down on the landing platform and wrapped her cloak around her body tightly. She adjusted the hood over her hair and most of her face and opened up the cockpit. Immediatly, ahe started getting poured on. Quickly jumping out, she closed her ship up and headed for the door at the far end of the platform. She was meetinng someone here, and expected him to be waiting for her.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped inside the building, she was crushed in a giant hug.

"Jango", she said pushing him away. "I'm not a hugger."

"With me you are", he whispered in her ear.

She swatted him away. "I'm cold and tired and hungry. And very, very rain soaked. Get me food, and then..." She winked at him and smiled.

He grinned.

Mara didn't remember much of what happened that night. All she knew was that she hadn't seen Jango in ages, but they had made up for lost time.

"What time is it?" she asked in the morning, rolling out of bed.

Jango shrugged "Does it matter? Come back to bed."

"It _does_ matter. It's work stuff", she explained.

"It's always work stuff with you. Can't you take some time for yourself? For us?"

She sighed. "I wish I could Jango, but..."

"This wasn't a social call."

"Exactly."

He grabbed her arm and pulled towards him. "So you have _important_ things to do?" he purred into her ear.

"Y-yes", she said, not knowing where this was going.

"What would happen if you _didn't_ do those things?"

"Jango", she whined. "Stop."

"Do you want me too?"

She smirked before pressing her lips to his. "Not really", she said, inbetween kisses.

* * *

"How much longer 'till we get there?" asked Jake for the whateverith time. Starkiller had lost count.

"Not much longer."

"That's what you said last time."

"BECAUSE YOU ASKED LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO!" Quinn exploded.

"Jeez, you don't have to be rude about it."

It would be an understatement to say that Jake was getting under Starkiller's skin. He has been under ever since they met. Now it was just annoying. Quinn wondered if he would ever get used to him.

"Look", he said. "We're coming out of hyperspace. There is Kamino."

"Cool", said Jake. "Do we get to stay long?"

"Nope. We hand the Jedi off to Mara, then head for Geonosis. She'll take it from there."

"Okay, then. Let's do it."

They landed and unloaded the Jedi in the pouring rain. Within seconds they were soaked to the skin.

"Is this their raining season?!" yelled Jake over the sound of the rain.

"Nope, this is the dry season!" Quinn yelled back.

"Damn", was the only reply.

They carried Qui-gon inside, expecting to get greeted my Mara. Instead, a Kamonian met them.

"Where's Embassador Jade?" Quinn asked.

"She is...busy at the moment. She had a very important meeting to attend. She said to tell you that she would take it from here."

"Yes, but where is she?" Quinn pressed. "She was supposed to take it from here. Literally. Like now."

"And she will. Good day General."

Quinn started to say something, but stopped himself. "Whatever. Come on Jake."

"What was that all about?!" yelled Jake, once more out in the rain.

"Don't know. Let's go before the small Jedi gets here."

They ran back to the _Twilight_. They sat in the cockpit, dripping.

"You were hoping to see her, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" retorted Quinn. "Okay, maybe I was", he admitted.

Jake shrugged. "It's not a bad thing to have feelings for someone, ya know."

"Yes, but it's, it's _Jade_ ", he groaned.

"Dude, it was pretty obvious, even on Coruscant."

"Really?" Quinn groaned as he started up the engines.

"Yeah."

"Do you think she knows?" Quinn asked, flying the ship towards the atmosphere.

"Naw man, I think you're good there. She didn't notice. Not from what I saw."

Quinn sighed. "I can't ever tell her though."

"'bout what?"

"How I feel. First of all, she would laugh in my face, second, it wouldn't be allowed."

"Why not?"

"We're both soldiers. We live to serve the Empire. Hell, we were _raised_ to serve the Empire. That's our life."

"Rough life."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Qui-gon awoke in the dark, without any clue as to his whereabouts. Quickly he checked himself. His com was still there. He tried it. No signal.

Carefully he stood up, using the force to "see" in the dark.

He reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out his GPS. This would tell him where he was.

Kamino. The word flashed across his screen. He was on Kamino. But how? The last thing he remembered was the assassian saying, what was it? Oh that's right. _"Good night Jedi",_ or something like that.

He crept along, searching for a way out of the darkness. He ran smack into a door.

"Ouch", he whispered to himself.

Peeking out, he saw extremely white walls. Leaning further out, he found that he was in a hallway. Which made the place he was just in a hall closet. What assassian flies their captured victims to a different planet and dumps them in a hall closet? This was getting weirder by the minute.

He crept down the hall, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He came to a room with windows all around, like a viewing room of some kind. He walked over to the window and looked out. He gasped.

Down below him was an army. A huge, giant, uniform army. White clad soldiers were everywhere. Being drilled, target shooting, practicing in combat simulators. Someone was training an army on Kamino, and somehow it was connected to a Coruscant murder of a handmaiden of a Nabooian senator. Like he had thought before. Weird. He needed to tell the counsel. He needed to let Obi-wan know what happened. Who knows how long he had been asleep.

Racing down the hallways, he searched for an escape, preferably a ship so he could get off this planet. Aha, a door that leads to a hanger. Perfect.

Qui-gon peeped in. No one. He crept over to the only ship that looked easy enough to fly. Still no one. Carefully, he climbed inside. Still nothing.

Firing up the engines, he took off and left the hanger behind him.

Down below, a lone, red-haired woman watched him leave through a window. She smiled and nodded her head. Everything was going just as planned.

* * *

 **Whew... a lot happened there! Sorry for any typos or misspelled words I didn't catch. Feel free to leave a comment or PM me if you have questions. More Anakin and Padme in the next chapter!**


	24. Interesting Vacation pt1

**Hey there Peeps! Sorry my chapters have never been paced. Quick updates, or no updates at all for months XD Managed to get this one out finally.**

 **Important Note: This is the last chapter that I can _promise_ for awhile. Important family stuff is coming up (aka my brother is getting married) and I wont have as much time to write. Who knows. I may fit it in somewhere. **

**Another reason is I will be working on a new story. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this one. In fact, the new story is for Christmas and the weeks leading up to it. I know, I'm starting early, but 1) i write slow, and 2) the chapters will be much longer than the chapters on this story. If you're interested in this new story of mine, leave a comment, and I'll tell you a little about it. It will be a Star Wars fic btw.**

 **As promised, and long expected I'm sure, this entire chapter is devoted to Anakin and Padme. Their story has fallen a little behind and off schedule, but I promise I won't rush it too much.**

* * *

 _Naboo, Padme's childhood home (Anakin and Padme)_

"What's wrong Anakin?" Padme asked. He had just finished speaking with who she assumed to be Obi-wan. He didn't look all too happy.

They were in her parent's living room. Padme was seated on the couch, and Anakin was standing by the window.

"That was Obi-wan", said Anakin. "He said..." Anakin stopped. Obi-wan said not to tell the cousel, should he tell Padme? Better not. "He said that he and Master Qui-gon were tracking down the assassians. He told _us_ not to do anything dangerous and for me to protect you until they return. Fun, huh?"

Padme didn't know whether to be happy or sad. "Yeah, fun", she said.

He mother poked her head in. "Padme dear, lunch is ready. You too, Master Jedi."

Anakin was anout to politely decline when Jobal said, " Now, now, I don't care if you're a Jedi, you still a young man, and I know how young men like their food."

"Moooom", said Padme

"But it's true dear", said Jobal shrugging and heading back to the kitchen. "Besides", she called. "Your sister Sola is coming with the girls for a visit. They wanted to see you before you went to the lake."

Padme's face brightened. "Sola's coming? That's great Mom. I haven't seen Sola in a while."

Anakin smiled. Padme was extra pretty when she was happy.

"Do you have any siblings Anakin?" she asked, as they headed to the kitchen.

"Nope"

Padme bit her lip. The tone Anakin used made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go.

"I only have one sister, and she's quite a bit older than me. She's _married",_ she said with mock horror. "But she has two little girls. Do you like kids Anakin?" She didn't know much about him. Maybe he would open up sometime soon.

He laughed nervously. "Haven't had much experience with younglings, I'll have to admit."

He was quiet through the start of the meal, only answering direct questions that were asked of him.

"So Anakin", asked Padme's father Ruwee. "Tell me the truth. Is my daughter in danger?"

"No, dad I'm fine", Padme said quickly.

"Actually Mr. Nabarrie, yes. Your daughter is in danger. That's why she has been assigned a Jedi protector." Anakin said seriously. Padme glared at him.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm being protected by someone from the Jedi order. I don't think it can be any safer than that."

There was a knock on the door. "That'll be Sola and the girls", said Jobal. "I'll get it."

They all came shuffling and scuffling into the dining room. There were hugs and laughter. Anakin sat somewhat awkwardly viewing the family scene. Reminded him of his mom... _Nope, can't think about that,_ he thought.

"Sooo, who is this?", Sola asked Padme, nodding towards Anakin, who was trying to look anywhere but people. (Which was difficult by the way. There were people everywhere it seemed).

Padme sighed, knowing _exactly_ what her sister was thinking. "Sola, this is Anakin Skywalker. He's the one the Jedi have protecting me. _I_ think that it's unnecessary."

"It's not, Padme", said her father. "If the _Jedi_ of all people feel like you need extra protection, then that's that."

"Especially if they're hot", Sola whispered in Padme's ear. "I mean, come on Padme. I know I'm married, but damn!"

"Sola!" Padme said, trying to hush her sister. Anakin wondered what Padme's sister could say to her to makeher look so embarrassed.

"So Anakin", said Sola as she sat down at the table before the lunch her mother set out for her. Padme gave her the "I will murder you if you embarrass me and make it look like an accident" stare.

"You should be flattered you know", continued Sola, sitting down to her lunch. "You're the first boy Padme's ever brought home."

Yup, Padme was going to kill her sister.

Anakin didn't look fazed. "Oh really? I'm flattered."

Sola nodded. "Sit up to the table girls. Yes, the very first one."

Padme was fuming. Oh, she's get Sola eventually. "I didn't have time for _boys",_ she said. "I was queen by the time I was thirteen!"

" _Yes,_ we know", Sola rolled her eyes.

Anakin stared across the table at the two little girls, who were staring at him. Younglings.

"I'm Pooja", said the younger one. "And that's Ryoo".

"Hello". Anakin didn't know what else _to_ say.

"Are you a Jedi?" asked the Pooja.

"Pooja, don't ask so many questions", said her mother.

"It's okay", Anakin said. "Yes, Pooja, I am a Jedi." It sounded funny coming out of his own mouth. A Jedi.

"Cool! What do you do?"

"Well..." Anakin paused. What did Jedi do? "We protect the galaxy from bad guys."

Both girls eye's open wide. "The whole galaxy?" asked Ryoo, speaking for the first time.

"The whole galaxy", Anakin repeated.

"Woah", both girls said.

"I saw a Jedi once", said Ryoo, and Pooja chimed in, "Yeah, he had a tall head!"

"Pooja!" said her mother. "She just says what ever pops into her head", she apologized.

"It's okay", said Anakin. "Yes Pooja, there are many kinds of Jedi from many different species. There are Jedi of every race, species and gender. All kinds of people can be Jedi."

"Can I be a Jedi?", asked the curious child.

All the adults laughed, and Pooja never knew why.

* * *

Padme loved her family, but she was really ready to get out of town. She hated the nagging, paranoid feeling that she got everytime she saw a shadow.

She didn't want her parents to worry, and she didn't want Sola to get any ideas about her and... Anakin. They weren't even really friends. _Who am I kidding,_ she sighed. _I've liked him ever since we plowed into each other on that landing platform. It's just not right though. He's a Jedi, for goodness sake. Hold yourself together Padme._

Of course, it didn't help when he kept flashing her those strange smiles, like they were only meant for her. That bad boy had even winked at her from across the room. Well fine. _He_ thought he was so good at this half flirting thing?

"I'm going to go change mom and pack up anything else I need", she said.

After rummaging through her suitcase, she found something that she hadn't packed. It was a pale blue crop top that was almost completly backless. It had matching pants. Or was that a skirt? Pinned to the outfit was a note.

 _Wear something fun for kriff's sake. -Dorme_

 _P.S. It's also a bit sexy. Keep that in mind ;)_

Padme shook her head. Dorme must have slipped it in when she wasn't looking. Well, the gods bless Dorme, because she, Padme, was going to wear it.

Slipping it on, she found it was soft and comfortable as well as cooling. The weather on Naboo this time of year made this outfit very reasonable. Packing the remainder of her things was a breeze. They'd be ready to leave any time, and honestly Padme couldn't wait to get to the lake.

She started to head downstairs and realized that she probably didn't want to scandalize her family with her outfit and give her sister reason to say "you like him, I told you so". So she grabbed a light cloak and draped it around her shoulders. That would do the trick.

"Are you all packed up sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Sure am mom. I can't wait to get to the lake", said Padme cheerfully.

If her sister noticed Padme's change of clothes, she didn't say anything. Padme was slightly relieved. She didn't want give _anyone_ any ideas. She just liked this outfit, that was all. Honestly, she could wear whatever she wanted. It didn't have to mean she was wearing it _for_ someone. She was a strong, indepedant, young woman with an important job. She could wear whatever the hell she wanted.

Anakin stood. "Okay, you lead the way, and I'll get your stuff. Where's R2?"

"In the backyard with Ryoo and Pooja", said Jobal. "I'll call them in to say goodbye."

After all the goodbyes had been said, (which in Anakin's opinion had taken entirely too long) They started out for the dock where Padme's family kept a small boat to take them to and from the lake house.

"Do you know how to handle one of these?", Padme asked Anakin, referring to to the boat.

"I'm sure I could. I can pilot anything."

"Okay flyboy", she said smirking. "If you say so. But I'm captain of this ship."

"Whatever you wish mi'lady."

* * *

The trip to the lake was boringly uneventful, at least in Anakin's eyes. Not that he disliked Padme's company of course, _heavens no,_ but he had hoped this trip would have some purpose. Starkiller was off doing who knows what, but it was probably something along the lines of slaying something. He always got those missions. Maybe because they never seemed to affect him. Killing simply didn't fase him anymore. Not that Anakin was squeemish or anything, but his rank was higher, so he always had more _important_ missions to attend to.

Mara, to put it plainly, was a spy/assassin and a very good one too. Most of her work was based off of fake IDs, cover stories, and lies. Anakin thought she would make a great actor if she wasn't working for the Empire.

Padme watched Anakin's face in the fading afternoon sunlight. He was staring off into space, and Padme was staring at him. He wasn't going to notice, not now. He was too deep on his own head. She smiled and directed the boat down a narrow channel, one that would take them to the lake. From there, all she had to do was drive straight across and they would reach their destination.

A subtle breeze blew across the water, slightly chilling. Padme wrapped her cloak around herself a little tighter.

"We're almost there", she said to break the silence.

Anakin snapped to attention. "What?"

"I said we're almost there."

"Oh, okay", he said, relaxing back into his seat. He fiddled with the lightsaber hanging from his belt. It was sleek, no doubt about that, but it just... it just wasn't _his._ He sighed. They had all made sacrifices for this mission, his master's special plan, but how much longer would he have to masquerade as a Jedi? He squinted in the afternoon sun. He _thought_ he could see a low building off in the distance, on the shore of the lake. As they neared, he saw a long, low building built along the edge of the lake. He glanced at Padme. She was smiling.

"You never know how much you miss a place untill you've been away from it for so long", she said sentimentally.

"I suppose", said Anakin blankly. He didn't really understand what she meant. If she was implying that people should miss places they had lived at some point in their lives, she was mistaken He had no desire to return to _any_ of his previous "homes".

"You suppose?" She gave a soft laugh. "Is there anything you have a firm opinion on?"

He shrugged. Serve his dark master? Take over the republic? Rule the galaxy? Destroy the Jedi? "No, not really", he said.

Padme smiled. "Okay then. If you seriously have no opinion on anything, then you wont be very interesting to talk to."

"What? Ah, no that's not what I meant", Anakin stuttered. "I do, but the Jedi say that giving in to emotions and strong personal opinions isn't exactly good. I guess I'm just trying to make things work."

"What do you mean, work?" Padme asked.

"Well you see, the Jedi don't take people my age. All the Jedi at the temple have been there their whole lives, since they were younglings. I'm just now starting. So trust me, the last thing I want to do is... I don't know, like go against their rules and beliefs?" He stopped. "You know what I'm saying?"

"I get you", said Padme. "When I first joined the Senate, I was young and unexperianced. I wanted to fit in. Goodness, It was like highschool all over again. You had to change your appearences, adapt to the "social norm". Appearences are a huge thing in politics because you're constantly in the media's spotlight. There is _no_ chill. Anything you say or do is inspected. Even your personal life." She sighed. "But it's all for the greater good."

"What about your good?" asked Anakin quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You...your own life. I mean, haven't you ever done anything just because you _wanted_ it, really really bad? Like, screw what everyone else thinks, screw the media, I'm going to do this thing?"

Padme raised her eyes. "I try not to think about it, because if I do, I'll end up doing something I'll regret later on." She pulled the boat in to the boathouse. "We're here", she said, pulling a smile. What Anakin said had shaken her a bit. Did she really have a life? Did she really have dreams beyond politics? Always in the back of her mind saw herself down the road, A nice house, a couple of children...and a husband perhaps? Of course there would be a husband if she was going to have children.

She snuck a glance at Anakin, who was busy unloading their things out of the boat. He was kinda nice, and as Sora had said, it didn't hurt that he was good looking... _Stop it Padme,_ she chided herself. _You have to live with this man for your entire vacation._ Then, what she mentally referred to as "her bad side" pipped up. _Yup,_ it said. _The whole entire vacation. No one else is coming..._

 _Stop!_ she aurgued back. _We will not toy with any man. I promised that a long time ago._

 _Buuuut... wouldn't you at least like to know if you had the_ power _to captivate a man like that? Well, don't you?_

Padme glanced at Anakin and bit her lip. There really was no harm having a _little_ fun, was there? After all, he was the one that was constantly messing with her, flirting and shooting her those cute little half smiles. Why couldn't she?

 _That's right... No harm done. After all, he started it._

Padme nodded and smirked. It was settled then. Anakin Skywalker would have a _very interesting_ vacation. He wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Note: This is part one of the Anidala chapter. it just seemed like a good place to pause it. So no, I will finish give more before I put it on hold officially (with wedding and all comig up). Anidala!**


	25. NOTE

**Note:**

Alright, so listen peeps, 'cause I have something to say. 'I'm not abandoning this story, just putting it on hold. 2016 was a rough year for me (for everyone) and I went through some stuff. But I'm working towards a better place now and am ready to keep this going. _However,_ I will be re-writing this from the beginning. There are going to be some major plot changes, but all your favorite characters will still be there. I just wanted to give you guys an update. I am truly sorry, as I know there are some of you who enjoy this as much as I do. I will keep this story posted until the new one is ready. I'll post the new one and we'll be good to go.

I've come a long way with my writing skills since 2015 and I want that to show in the updated version of my story.

If you're still reading this, then thanks. Anakin, Quinn, Mara, and Padme appreciate your support ;)


End file.
